Dark Days
by Rico1206
Summary: (UPDATE 8/29: Guess who's back.) Betrayal. Suspense. Horror. Sadness. Shock. Tragedy. Six elements. One story. Rico's worst nightmare becomes a reality as all of his enemies team up to take him and his squad down. Tragedies will occur. Suspense in almost every chapter. Betrayal from the ones he cares about. It's all too much for one penguin to handle. "T" for brutality.
1. Toasty?

Dark Days…

Chapter 1

_Note: This is a continuation of "Outdone…". So, if you haven't read that yet, I'd advise you to go read it now. :3_

_In "Outdone…", Rico and his squad faced a challenge as they tried to save the island and stop two amateur thieves – Chill and Seaweed. They brought in Rico's unknown and estranged sister, Toasty, as she has a gift that not many have – psychic-ness. They were successful and somehow saved the island from two bombs. Chill and Seaweed were taken to jail but Chill later escaped to confront Toasty._

Rico stopped as soon as he reached the door of the elevator. He knew what was probably going on with Toasty at that moment. He knew that was going to need backup. He didn't want to bother his squad as they had worked hard the past few days. He thought about it and remembered something. He ran quickly into the hallways and found the room he was looking for – Gary's office.

He knocked on the door, hoping that would either wake Gary up or alert him that someone was there IF he was awake. Gary was awake apparently. He opened the door, surprised to see Rico.

"Gary, I need your help…" Rico said.

"Agent, what's with all the hurried-ness?" asked Gary, confused.

"Gary, did I wake you?" asked Rico.

"No, I woke up an hour ago," Gary said.

"So, wait, you're saying that…" Rico said as his eyes lit up. If the bomb would've gone off that day, Gary would've died. "You almost died?"

"What? How?"

"Uh, nevermind," Rico said. "Anyhow, I need your help. I feel that my sister is in trouble. Her friend was put in jail but just escaped. Toasty turned on her. I don't have a good feeling about this,"

"And you want me to do what?" asked Gary.

"Are you able to come with me?" Rico asked. "I can't call in my squad. They just went home. They don't want to be part of another investigation without sleep right now,"

"I can't come with you, agent. I just came back from the death. I can stay here and track your signal to make sure you are fine, however," Gary said. "You can go get a squad from the PSA if you need to,"

"I – I guess I'll just go myself," Rico said quickly. He was in a hurry to go.

"How long can you wait? Can you wait long enough for your squad to get here? I can call them." Gary said.

"Gary, don't…" Rico said.

"Alright, whatever," Gary said.

"I'll report back whenever I find something," Rico said. He hurried away without saying good bye. He teleported to the igloo neighborhoods. Gary watched as Rico went away. He started thinking.

_Later…_

Rico already saw it from the street. He could see a body on the ground. He pulled out his gun just in case. He waddled up to the doorstep of Toasty's igloo quickly. She was on the ground. There weren't any signs of blood, but it was still possible. Rico had worry in his eyes.

"Great," he murmured. He grabbed his phone and shook his head. As soon as he put the 'G' in 'Gary' into his phone, he became startled.

"Rah," Toasty shouted.

Rico looked down, barely dropping his phone. "Toasty!" he shouted in anger.

She had a smirk on her face. "Yeah?"

"Toasty! I – I…" he couldn't describe the anger that came over him. He was happy she was safe but mad she scared him. He was overcome with confusion. "Toasty, what the heck happened? How are okay? Where's Chill?"

"Well, looks like you've got a premonition," Toasty smirked. "Chill came here and shot me,"

"And you're okay?" Rico was stunned.

Toasty smirked and lifted up her shirt. Rico's eyes got wide in fear of what she was doing. They stopped when he saw what was underneath her shirt. "Bullet-proof vest," Toasty smirked.

"What? How did you get a bullet-proof vest? The EPF doesn't even have those yet!" Rico said. He put his gun into his pocket.

"I know, but I do," she said. "I design fashion, did you forget? The Director has me on her radar. She had me design the Delta wear."

"Is that a preliminary design of the bullet-proof vest?" asked Rico.

"No, I'm supposed to give them to the Director soon," Toasty said. "Don't get your hopes up, however, as they don't prevent the bullet from hitting you completely. I got a few bullets and scrapes,"

"I can handle that," Rico said.

"Uh-huh, sure," she rolled her eyes as did Rico.

"Alright, well, can you hook my squad up with them?" asked Rico.

"Sure, but it'll take some time. I have to make sure they are all perfect. And we have to do it on the down-low. If anyone that is against the EPF hears about it, they'll shoot you in the other spots…" Toasty said. "I don't have arm-wear or leg-wear designed yet, so we must be careful."

"Alright, thanks Toasty," Rico said.

"Well, I'm going inside." She said.

"I'm headed home, too, after I report to Gary that you're okay," Rico said.

"Alright, goodnight," she said. She turned the key in the lock that had been in the lock since Chill came and opened the door. She entered and closed the door as Rico texted Gary. He later waddled home.

_A few minutes later on Sleet Street…_

Sleet Street. A busy street at night. Rico wondered why he still lived there as he decided he didn't fit in there anymore. Before he became a part of Squad No. 1, he spent countless hours at parties in penguin's igloos on this street, hanging out in the street with penguins on this street and whatever else. It was worthless. He didn't fit in there. He realized how much of a waste that was. He always had contemplated moving from the street but never got a chance. And he probably never would.

One reason, of course, was that on the other sides of his igloo were Rookie and Jet Pack Guy. Rico waddled past Rookie's igloo and was going to stop by to say 'hi'. He looked in the lit window. That obviously meant Rookie wasn't asleep. He looked and didn't see anything. He didn't want to scare Rookie so he went away. But something told him to keep looking. He looked through a different window and didn't see just one penguin – but two. He couldn't make them out at first. But when he did, whatever was in place of his heart shattered and burned and he was overcome with shock and anger. In Rookie's igloo were Rookie and Dot. They weren't standing there. They were making out.


	2. Hostages

Dark Days

Chapter 2:

_In the last chapter, Rico discovered that Toasty was indeed okay after waking up Gary. Chill escaped and was still on the loose. Rico went home to get some rest and decided he'd work on the case in the morning. He looked into Rookie's igloo window and Rookie and Dot…and if you don't know what they were doing, refer to chapter one._

Different emotions overcame Rico at the sight of his friend and his true love and ex-girlfriend making out. Anger, shock, sadness. Dot and Rico broke up because she didn't want to date anyone and be hated for that – like what the Killer did. But now she appeared to be dating Rookie. Of all penguins, Rookie. Rico shook his head as he waddled back to his igloo in anger. He put the keys in and unlocked the door. He entered in anger. He threw them down and went over to his couch and laid there. He started to think about stuff when he saw Dot and Rookie leaving Rookie's igloo. Jet Pack Guy crossed into Rico's yard and followed them. Rico put his head back down and looked at the ceiling. He kept thinking. Somewhere during his thinking session, he fell dozed off and finally woke in the morning hours.

Rico looked at his watch. 10AM as usual. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the EPF GMC (Global Messaging Center) app for his squad. There were tons of new messages.

Jet Pack Guy (to Rico): Boss, where are you?

Rookie: Is Toasty okay, commander?

Jet Pack Guy: Boss, are you okay? You aren't replying or anything.

Dot: Chief, Gary told us that you need some help. Are you okay?

Rookie: It's been three hours. You aren't responding. We're tired. Are you okay?

Gary: I apologize, agents, for your worriedness. I completely forgot to tell you that Rico is fine and at his igloo. I am so sorry! D:

Rico looked in shock again. Gary had called his squad for back-up? He told him not to. He could only imagine what his squad was going to do to him when he arrived. There was a message from the Director that told the squad to get there as soon as they could. They had yet another new case to work on that needed attention.

Rico didn't care about getting there on time. He went over to his kitchen (I'm sure you're wondering where this is going) and looked in the pantry. Then he remembered that Jet Pack Guy told him about the "Puffle-O cereal". Rico saw two boxes in his pantry. Both had the big 'O' on the front. Neither said if they were puffle food or the cereal. Rico's eyes lit up. He pulled both boxes out and opened them. The O' Berries inside looked the same.

"What penguin makes a cereal and a puffle food but doesn't differentiate the box?!" Rico said. "Agh," he grabbed one of the boxes at random and poured it into a pull. He grabbed some milk and did the same. He grabbed and spoon and started eating. Big mistake.

He never got a chance to pay his bills so Club Penguin decided to shut off the leading EPF agent's water. So he was out of luck when he turned on the faucets and the hose.

After moments of cussing, he finally burst through the door of Jet Pack Guy's igloo. JPG was caught off guard when the door came down and Rico came in. Rico ran to the faucet and got water in his mouth.

"AHHHHH, THAT HITS THE SPOT," Rico said. After five minutes of water, he finally turned the faucet off. Under Jet Pack Guy's glasses, there was a confused emotion.

"Boss, what the hell is going on?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"THAT STUPID PUFFLE-O CEREAL, THAT'S WHAT!" Rico said. "It's just as spicy as the puffle food!"

"No…" JPG pulled out a box of them. The box was completely different. It had a penguin on the front eating cereal. It said: "PUFFLE O'S"

"Where did you get those?" asked Rico in anger for the third time in twenty-four hours.

"The igloo store – duh," Jet Pack Guy set the box down.

Rico felt retarded. He bought his from the Pet Shop. "Agh, whatever, the Director needs us for a case, let's get going," Rico said. He sort of felt the urge to tell Jet Pack Guy about what he witnessed last night but he didn't want to.

"Let's just go," Rico said again. They headed out to the Command Room.

* * *

"Several items were stolen from the Clothes Shop, the Night Club, and the Coffee Shop – all coincidentally in the Town. However, this may not be a coincident. There could be a motive to this," the Director addressed the squad.

"Was there any evidence left at the crime scene?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Paw prints. I'm sure you all know what that means." The Director replied.

"Herbert!" Rookie said.

"Great," Dot said. "It's been a while since we've seen him,"

"A long while," Rico said. "Until he gains weapons, he isn't a threat,"

"You're stating that he's easy to take down?" asked JPG.

"Indeed," Rico said.

There was a sudden knock at the door. An agent came in with two files.

"Sorry to interrupt Director but we have two new cases – one is a report of a dead Coffee Shop worker with something written in blood next to him, and another of missing parts to the Aqua Grabber including missing inner tubes," the agent said.

"Thank you, agent," the Director said. The agent quickly left. "Alright, well, take a look at the images and head down to the crime scene. Bring your weapons. Suspects can still be on the loose. Report anything you find." The Director quickly left the screen.

"Great," Rico said. He looked at the image of the words written in blood. He read them out loud: "WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT."

"What? That's all?" asked JPG.

"What does that mean?" signs of worry and fear were in Rookie.

"I'm not sure but we better check it out," Rico said.

"Weapons ready?" asked Dot.

"I got mine…phones?" Rico said.

"Yeah," Rookie replied as did the other three.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

The Coffee Shop had EPF and PSA officials swarming it. Rico saw Gary with a group of PSA agents.

"Gary, what's going on?" Rico asked.

Gary had been talking with – ironically – Pizza Chef and Barista. "Don't go inside. Someone is in there. There are penguins in there and a possible gunman. We can't tell who but we know right now it is a hostage situation,"

"We've got a PSA S.W.A.T squad headed in the back shortly," Barista said.

"Great," Rico said. At the time, hostages came pouring out of the building. The officials put their guns down.

"There goes that idea," Pizza Chef said.

"Let's send in a few agents. GUNS READY." Gary shouted to a squad.

Before that could happen, a penguin came out with their flippers in the air. They had a gun in their hand. Every official and agent pointed their guns. The penguin had fear in their face. They set the gun down and went forward.

Rico watched as the EPF took him the penguin in. Something caught his eye, however. He looked and saw a penguin at the back of the building. With Rico's great vision, he saw a gun in their pocket.

"Gary, that's not them," Rico said quickly. "You – You have the wrong penguin,"

"Then who's the gunman?" asked Gary.

"I'm not sure, but they're at the back of the Coffee Shop," and with that, Rico took off.


	3. Bonnie and Clyde (Minus the Bonnie)

Dark Days…

Chapter 3:

_We left off where Rico and the squad received their cases and such. They came across a hostage situation at the Town. The penguin in charge apparently surrendered…that was, until Rico spotted the real one leaving the back of the building._

No such luck. Rico had arrived at the back of the Coffee Shop. The penguin was no longer there. There weren't any tracks that lead anywhere else, however, there were tracks leading back here.

Rico's squad had caught up with him.

"Boss, what the heck –"

"They were just back here," Rico interrupted. "They – they were just here,"

"Where are they?" asked Rookie.

Rico didn't know how to respond. There was no answer at that time.

"Well, they didn't just disappear!" Jet Pack Guy stated.

Rico was confused. After a while, he decided on the answer – "Let's just interrogate the alleged shooter," he murmured as he headed back to the Town.

"What did he look like?" Rico was alone in the interrogation room with the penguin that had surrender.

"Wait, what?" the penguin said. "You don't think I'm the shooter?" The penguin was sitting down and there was table in front of him. Across from that table was another chair. Rico was standing up, pacing back and forth. The room was lit with one window for the others to look into.

Rico sat down. "I don't think – I know. I saw them leaving through the back of the building. I have good eyesight, but I wasn't able to get a good look at them. Apparently, they saw me too. I took off after them. No such luck, apparently, as they disappeared."

"He told me that if I said a word, he'd kill me and everyone else that was in the Coffee Shop," the penguin said.

Rico put his flippers on the table and forced the chair backwards. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Clyde," Clyde said.

"Interesting name, Clyde," Rico said. He was now looking at the ceiling. "The EPF has a witness protection program. You can tell us anything."

"Are you sure? I really prefer living," Clyde said.

"I'm sure of it, Clyde. I'd never let him get to you." Rico said.

"Uh…okay," Clyde said.

"So tell me, Clyde," Rico said. "What did he look like?"

"He…he had on everything I was wearing when I came out of there," Clyde said. "Orange prison jumpsuit, a black toque, black prison high-tops,"

"High-tops? They wear high-tops in prison?" Rico stopped looking at the ceiling to look at Clyde for a second.

"Don't ask me, I don't work for the prison facility nor have I been there," Clyde said.

"Ah," Rico looked back at the ceiling. "Did it have a prisoner number on the jumpsuit?"

"Actually, it did," Clyde said. Clyde was now wearing a black hoodie and the Spikester. He had given the jumpsuit to the DA's office.

"Do you remember what it was?" asked Rico with a fixed gaze on the ceiling.

Clyde thought for a moment. "7091," Clyde finally said.

Rico was interested. He looked at Clyde and forced the chair forward. "7091? Doesn't ring a bell," Rico said. He grabbed his walkie-talkie on his agent suit and contacted Snow. "Snow, I need you to look up prisoner ID 7091. Report back when you get the number figured out,"

"Got'cha," Snow replied.

"Did he leave a name?" Rico asked.

"No, not at all." Clyde said.

"What happened when he came in?" asked Rico.

"I was ordering a coffee. The barista penguin was handing it to me when we heard a gunshot. The barista told everyone not to panic, but to get upstairs. As we did, they came in. I was one of the last in line…which meant that I and five others were the ones who were forced to stay downstairs. The barista was one, too. The shooter stole the coffee maker and some coins. He forced me to dress as him. He escaped out of the employee lounge's back door." Clyde said.

"Alright," Rico said. "We'll put you into witness protection. Thank you for your information,"

"So, I'm not guilty?"

"No, of course not. I don't like to make accusations. And I never expected it to be you," Rico said.

"Why's that?"

"I've been convicted guilty in prison twice for something I didn't do and I don't think any penguin deserves that," Rico said. "And besides, you didn't look very angry – in fact, you looked fearful."

"T-thanks," Clyde said. "He said he'd shoot anyone that said I wasn't the shooter,"

"We'll find him and we'll take him down," Rico smirked. "Thanks, Clyde," He got up and left the room as an EPF official came in to take Clyde.

"Boss, what happened?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Is he innocent?" Dot asked.

"Who's the real shooter?" asked Rookie.

Rico explained everything from Clyde being forced and from the prisoner number and everything.

"Perhaps we should go investigate the Dance Club then?" asked Dot.

"Yeah, I've got a premonition that something is going on or will be going on there," Rico said.

"OOH, LET'S BRING IN TOASTY!" Rookie said.

The others stared at him.

"O-o-okay, let's…let's not…let's not bring her into this…heh," Rookie said, embarrassed. It was obvious that he wanted to work with her.

Rico patted his shoulder. "Some day, Rookie," he shook his head. "Oh, some day…"

Rookie was puzzled on the outside but knew what he was talking about on the inside.

"It looked like a train came through here," Dot said as she entered the Dance Club.

"Hmm," Rico said. "I've already got a feeling about what happened here," He headed towards the DJ turn-tables where DJ Cadence was standing there, talking to an EPF official.

In the meantime, Rookie, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy investigated the scene and searched for evidence.

After the official finished talking to Cadence, Rico stepped up. He remained calm and didn't break out in cold sweats like usual when he spoke to a *hot* penguin that he didn't know as well as he should've.

"So, what happened here?" asked Rico without a stutter in his voice (surprisingly).

"Three weird looking robots came through here," Cadence said. "Last time that happened, I don't recall them using the front door, but they seemed to have this time,"

Rico instantly knew what those three robots were – the Snow Bot, the Wheel Bot, and the Jet Bot.

"Did they get anything besides the speakers?" Rico asked, taking note.

"No, not really," Cadence said. "One of them had two inner tubes, however,"

"What color?" Rico asked.

"Blue and red," Cadence replied.

A flash back appeared in Rico's mind. Blue and red were the exact color of the inner tubes that the Proto-Bot had used. This was making sense now.

"Alright," Rico smirked. "If you have anything to report, or you just want to chat with –" He adjusted his headband and grinned sleekly. "…the amazing Rico, feel free to…" he wrote down his number. "Call…"

"I uh, I'll be sure to uh, do…?" Cadence asked. She wasn't confused. She was wondering why an EPF agent like him would randomly ask her out.

Rico waddled back to his squad, leaving Cadence speechless.

"Alright, squad, here's what I've concluded, based off what Cadence has told me," he said. "The three test bots are back. They came in here for a pair of speakers for the Proto-Bot. This is also proven by the fact that one of them had two inner tubes. Looks like we've got a nice battle ahead of us,"

"Great," Dot said. "Do you want me to call in PH?"

"That sounds fine," Rico said. "We could use some Elite Puffles for this situation,"

"It's been a while since we've seen Proto-Bot," Rookie said. "I hope you know how to destroy him,"

"It's pretty easy – you just do what you do to Herbert's inventions – they break themselves and it breaks itself." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Rookie said.

"Alright, let's get going. Let's check in with Gary and then the Director to report our findings," Rico said.

"Then we'll focus on our next plan of attack?" asked Dot.

"Indeed," Rico said. They waddled towards the exit.

As they were heading out, Snow phoned Rico.

"Rico?" Snow asked when Rico picked up.

"Yeah, Snow? Did you figure out who the prison was?" asked Rico, hopeful.

"Unfortunately, yes, and the outcome doesn't look good…" Snow had worry in his voice.

"W-who is it?" Rico was starting to get worried himself.

The answer changed the entire case. It shocked him. It surprised him. There weren't any other words to describe it.

"Rock," Snow said. "Your enemy Rock."


	4. What Ever Happened to Gary?

Dark Days

Chapter 4:

_Last time, Rico interrogated the alleged shooter. He knew that the penguin wasn't guilty, but needed to get information from him. The penguin, named Clyde, told him everything. Rico had the shooter's prisoner number and later found out it was his old friend, but current enemy, Rock._

"R-Rock?" Rico was already stunned.

"Yes," Snow said through his walkie-talkie.

Rico didn't know what to do. The other agents could tell instantly.

"Boss, do you want us to uh," Jet Pack Guy looked at the others. They were making signs that said, "JET PACK GUY, SHUT UP!". Rico wasn't looking. He was busy thinking with his eyes closed.

"Commander, we can take him down," Rookie said.

"We _could_." Rico said. "That was before he was able to stab me with his dagger that only lord knows how he got into prison,"

"Look, chief, you have us. You have your squad. We're unstoppable," Dot reassured.

"What happens when unstoppable meets unstoppable?" asked Rookie.

"You're not helping," Jet Pack Guy whispered.

* * *

"Agents," the Director had called Rico.

"Yes?" asked Rico when he answered the phone.

"I have some bad news here, you see," she said. "Gary has gone missing,"

"Gone missing?" Rico asked. "How long has it been since he went missing?"

"Well, he doesn't have his phone with him, and that's indeed unusual," the Director said. "Apparently, he left a note that said he'd be back. He said he'd be back about two hours ago. I've tried contacting anyone he knows, but nothing has turned up. It's unusual for him to be very late. One thing that has caught my attention," Rico heard a page turning over the other end of the line. "…is that the flipper-writing is not Gary's. Something is going on here,"

"I'll look into it…he couldn't have gone far by himself. I have a feeling he was sabotaged or penguin-napped and the prime suspect there would be Herbert," Rico said.

"Thank you agent. Report anything you find." The Director said.

"Will do," and with that, Rico hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Rookie.

"Bad news – Gary has gone missing. This is just adding up to our list of cases," Rico said.

"Could these cases be connected in some way?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"I doubt that. Coincidental is more like it. Anyhow, Gary had more than likely been penguin-napped and we need to find him." Rico said.

"Perhaps he was taken to a secret hideout?" asked Rookie.

"That's possible, but not plausible." Dot said.

"Let's go check out the Gadget Room," Jet Pack Guy said. "There's gotta be some evidence there,"

"Hopefully somethin'," Rico said as they headed towards the Ski Village.

* * *

The Gadget Room. It was still open. The squad hadn't been there since they had set up for the Gary Memorial back in March 2012 (well, technically, Rico had been in there the day before to wake Gary…). Rookie almost tripped over the 'Invisible-Rope-3000' when he entered.

"What was that?" he asked as he looked at whatever was in place of where he tripped.

"Not sure, but it seems possible that it is the Invisible-Rope-3000," JPG said.

"I'd love to see what happens when we set out the Invisible-Rope-3000 and a java-truck doesn't stop because so many penguins have tried that with a fake one before," Rico smirked.

"I wonder what'd happen and what they'd do once they took off and took us with 'em," Dot pointed out.

Rico smirked. "They wouldn't care,"

"Ah," JPG said.

"Anyhow," Rookie said, taking charge. That was odd for him. "Here's the note,"

"It has flipper-prints on it," Rico said, pointing out the flipper-prints. "Jet Pack Guy, have Boom run these under the scanner and see what comes up," Rico ordered.

"Got'cha," he grabbed the note and ran out of the room making sure he didn't place his flippers on the flipper-prints.

"Anything else in here?" asked Dot.

Because Rico had such good memory, he knew immediately what was missing as soon as he sensed that something was missing.

"Something is missing," Rico said.

"Gary, that's what," Rookie pointed out.

Rico rolled his eyes. "The Net-Launcher-3000," Rico said. While he had been in there a day before, he had a really good memory of what the room had looked like. He waddled over to the shelf where it was and pointed out the empty space. "It's not here,"

"Which means that he was taken from behind with the net?" Dot asked.

"Yes," Rico said. "I wish he had installed a tracker on that thing,"

"Well, it appears we'll have to do some searching," Dot said. "Whoever was here must be in hiding. Whatever they need Gary for is probably something important. It sucks to have knowledge like him because you're always targeted for your smarts,"

"Yeah, true," Rookie said. "That's why I'm stupid!"

"You're not stupid," Rico said as Rookie waddled into a wall.

"What? Where are you?" Rookie's glasses were screwed up and tilted which distorted the image out of them.

Rico came up to him and corrected them. "There," he said when he finished.

"Thanks," Rookie thanked.

"Alright," Rico said. "I am pretty stumped here. I guess we start on our other cases?"

"There are several of them," Dot said. "We have to find Chill before she murders her sister; we have to stop the Proto-Bot AND the three test bots; we also have to find Herbert and arrest him and get Rock; and in the meantime, we must get Gary back,"

"Ah, what a busy day!" Rico said in a happy tone. It appeared that he _liked _work.

"But I'm tired," Rookie said. "You called us at three in the morning and we've been up since! Can't we take a break?" Rookie was extremely tired, it appeared.

"We will soon. We just need to get a handle on the case. Besides, I have a premonition that if one of us sleeps, we'll get killed in the process." Rico explained.

"That's nice to say," Dot said.

"Hey, it's true," Rico said. "Everyone is out to get us and we need to get them before they get us, understand?"

"Yes, yes," Rookie groaned. He did his best to stay awake.

Jet Pack Guy finally entered the room after an awkward silence. He had a paper in his hand. It appeared to be the DNA test results from the flipper-prints.

"That was quick," Rico noted.

"It didn't take long to figure out who wrote the note," JPG had a worried expression. "It…it wasn't Herbert, that's all I can say,"

"What?" Rico asked. He didn't really need to ask, as he was pretty sure he knew who it was. However, he didn't want to count his puffles before rounding them up.

Jet Pack Guy stuck out the paper to Rico which meant – 'take it'. Rico grabbed it and read the results. He couldn't say he was shocked but he couldn't say he wasn't shocked as it sort of did surprise him.

Dot and Rookie waited for an answer as Rico read across the paper. He looked stunned. They were on the edge of their invisible seats.

"Our…our penguin-napper is…" Rico said. "It's…it's not like you wouldn't expect it but…it's Rock…"

_Interesting fact: Before adding the line breaks in this chapter and adding this note, this chapter had 1,206 words. If you're lost, 1,206 (1206) are the numbers in my penguin name._


	5. I'M BACCCKKK!

Dark Days

Chapter 5:

_In the last chapter, we learned Gary had been penguin-napped by an unknown source. The squad investigated and searched the Gadget Room where they found a note that the Director had told them about. The squad sent Jet Pack Guy to run the flipper-prints found on the note under a test, which later was revealed to be Rock's._

"It's not all bad," Rookie said.

"What's not bad about that?" asked Rico as he set down the test result.

"Rico," Snow came in the room. "I have a few prisoner reports for you from the prison facility," He handed them to Rico. "A few of them are old and were just received for some reason,"

Rico read the prison facility reports. Of course, they were reports of penguins breaking loose from prison. However, they weren't all penguins.

"This one's from last week," Rico stumbled across one. "Herbert…"

"Herbert?" asked Jet Pack Guy. "They just now found the report?"

"That's not all," Rico said. "Seaweed escaped,"

"How did they escape?" Rookie asked.

"Snow, is there anything on the security cameras in the facility? Did anyone see this happen?" Rico had a bit of worry in his voice.

"Uh, yes, there are cameras. Unfortunately, nothing came up. The cameras blacked out." Snow said.

"Herbert, Seaweed, Klutzy," Rookie said. "Didn't that Seaweed guy work with that Chill penguin?" Rookie wasn't sure of it, however, he sort of knew.

"I don't think I have to see security cameras to figure this out," Rico said. "Chill broke Seaweed out of jail. But I'm curious as to how Herbert was broken out,"

"How did they avoid the cameras?" asked Dot.

"That's what we need to figure out. Snow, can you get some squad out there to investigate and find any possible ways that they could've escaped?" Rico asked. He still had a bit of worry in his voice.

"Boss, I don't think that is the important thing here. I think what is important is figuring out where they are and stopping them." Jet Pack Guy said.

"It's also possible that one of the test bots, or perhaps Proto-Bot, broke Herbert out of jail," Snow said. "I wouldn't be surprised by that."

"Alright, Snow, let me know if there is anything else you find. I'm…I'm going to go do some searching in the wilderness. If there's one thing I've learned during my time in the EPF so far, it's that most of our enemies like to hide out in the wilderness," Rico said. He handed the papers back to Snow. "Thanks."

"Alright," Snow left the Gadget Room, as did the squad.

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Rookie was confused. They were deep in the forest, away from most civilization.

"One time I was back here," Rico said. "I saw a cave back here. I never went inside of it. As Rookie has already pointed out, you can get lost in here. Perfect spot for most of our enemies,"

"Are you sure you know where you're going, boss?" asked Jet Pack Guy reluctantly.

"I have a good memory. A very good one indeed. I know where we're at," Rico stopped when he saw tracks in the snow. "This way…" he pointed left. He ducked behind a rock when he heard noises up ahead. The agents followed. "There…" he pointed. "Stay quiet,"

"Commander," Rookie said, quietly. He stopped suddenly when he saw a penguin going into the cave.

Rico's good vision told him that it was Chill. "Chill," he whispered.

"What's the plan?" asked Jet Pack Guy when Chill entered the gigantic cave.

"Alright, you guys…I need you guys to go get some weapons from the Command Room. I have some on me and I'll take care of this myself."

"Are you sure?" Dot asked.

"She's one penguin. How dangerous can she be?" Rico stated.

"Think of Rock, boss. How dangerous can he be, you ask? Very." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Look, I'll call you guys if I need back up. Just plan on coming in fifteen minutes if I haven't texted you by then." Rico said.

"Roger that," Rookie said. The other three did barrel-rolls and quick sprints to hopefully not be seen as they left.

Rico made sure he hand his weapons on him. He did. He waddled quickly towards the side of the cave and pulled out his gun. He held it close and sprinted along the side of it towards the entrance. He heard several noises coming from inside. He slowly approached the entrance and looked inside. Chill had her back to Rico. Perfect. He slithered in (yes, slithered… :P) and slowly approached her. But she knew he was there.

"Good job," Chill turned around and pointed her gun at Rico.

Rico was instantly startled and tried his best not to show it.

"You made your way in here. Looks like you've had enough experience to know where us villains hide," Chill smirked.

"I've done a great job stopping 'em, too," Rico looked for a comeback that made him sound like a smart-aleck. He tried not to show the bit of worry in him.

"Mmm, well, you may not have that luck," Chill said.

"And why is that?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon," Chill smirked.

Here was the hard part. Rico and Chill were both holding their weapons at each other. He didn't know if and when she was going to shoot. That meant if he could stall her for another fourteen minutes and twenty-five seconds, his squad could come in and destroy her. But how was he to do that?

"What's all this?" Rico moved his eyes around to the many things in the cave. He had his hands on the gun and there was no use for letting it go for just a second.

"This," she moved her eyes around too. "This is something that I need,"

"I'm lost," Rico said.

"Ah, whatever," she said.

"Toasty is still alive," Rico said. "Nice try at murdering her,"  
"She is, eh?" Chill smirked. "Good for her. I'm not sure her brother will be so lucky,"

"Interesting," Rico said. "We both have fixed positions. Who's going to pull the trigger first?"

"I'm not sure," Chill said.

"You won't. You know you'd never kill me." Rico said. "You wouldn't kill Toasty. I know that. You're her friend. You wouldn't do it, even if you were paid. It was an order. But by who? Who are you working for?"

"I may not kill you, and you have a point there," Chill said. "But would he…?" she moved her eyes towards something behind him.

Rico slowly moved his head and looked behind him. He wasn't shocked by the fact that a semiautomatic rifle was pointed at him. He wasn't shocked that he had two chances at dying. He wasn't shocked that he had 13 minutes left before his squad came and he wouldn't be able to stall Chill until then. He was shocked because of the penguin standing there.

"I'm back," The penguin standing there had an evil smirk on their face. It was none other than the one penguin that actually scared Rico. It was none other than the Killer.


	6. 1 Case in 2D

Dark Days

Chapter 6:

_Last time, Rico told his squad to go do some things while he interrogated Chill in the cave. He slowly approached and got inside. Chill knew he was there and turned her gun on him. They had their guns in a fixed position at each other as they discussed random things. Rico turned around to see, when Chill told him to, the Killer._

Rico tried his best not to show fear. One thing that Gary taught him was that he should never show fear because it only told the enemies you were afraid and then you'd lose your focus.

"I'm not…I'm not scared of you…" Rico did his best to not show fear, but as you can tell, he failed.

"You were last time," the Killer had a fixed position on his rifle. It was two inches from Rico's beak.

"But I grew up and realized that running didn't help," Rico stuttered.

"Running is something I don't see in your future now," The Killer said.

Rico now knew that there was little to no chance he could stall them. The Killer was one that killed you immediately without hesitation. With 13 minutes to go, he had almost no chance.

"Looks like you're stuck here." Chill said. "Good job. Maybe next time you won't be so curious. You know what they say – curiosity killed the Rico,"

Rico was angered. He was ready to shoot both of them. But he was already outdone – 2-1.

"You've been here for too long. You're too powerful. I used to admire your work, Rico, but now it's just boring. You never know when to relax and take it easy. That's why this is for your own good," The Killer said. Rico couldn't see the sunglasses that were hidden by the velvet blue fedora.

"So is this," said a voice from above. The voice was followed by a yell from Chill. Rico turned and saw her on the ground, knocked out. The Killer looked up and around in all sorts of directions. He didn't know what was going on, nor did Rico.

Suddenly, something grabbed Rico. The Killer saw what it was. He started firing at the two.

"Come on!" said the voice. It was Henry. He was going up with a grappling hook through the ceiling of the cave. A bullet got him in the arm but Rico was spared. They were able to exit the cave.

The Killer didn't come out through the entrance and continue shooting at them. Instead, he remained inside the cave.

"How on the island did you…" Rico was out of breath. They just escaped a near-death experience.

"I see everything," Henry said. They were on top of the cave.

"Thanks," Rico said. "The Killer was one of the biggest surprises I've had today and maybe even in my life,"

"If you need anymore help, I'm still available," Henry said.

"Do you have any information on any of the other cases?" asked Rico.

"Herbert and that Proto-Bot thing are working together, just as you and the others suspected,"

"They don't appear to be a threat to me. They're too weak. My main concern is Chill, Seaweed, and the Killer. What're they up to? Are they working together? I know Chill and Seaweed are, but I'm not sure about the Killer. It seems likely as he appeared in that cave, too," Rico said.

"I am sure they are," Henry said. "That limited your cases down from 6 to 2."

"Alright, thanks Henry," Rico said. "Keep your phone with you. I'll let you know if I need something,"

"Alright," Henry said. He grabbed his grapple and shot it in the air. He disappeared.

Rico looked up. There was nothing in the air that he could've grabbed on to. "Where does he get those wonderful things…?" Rico was astounded.

* * *

"Boss, are you okay? You look pretty…uh…blue," Jet Pack Guy said.

"My penguin color is blue…" Rico said.

"No, I mean…you look sad and scared and mad…all in one," The squad was back in their office in the Command Room.

"I…I'm fine," Rico said.

"Rico, I know you well enough to know that something is wrong," Dot said.

Rico gave in after hearing Dot's *avoiding the wonderful adjectives* voice. "Yes, yes, fine. Something is wrong. Very wrong."

"What is it?" Rookie asked.

Rico turned around. He had been staring at the giant computer in their office. They were sitting down at the main table. He took a seat in his spot. "In the cave, I uh…" he gulped. "I saw something that startled me…"

"HERBERT FINALLY GREW UP AND GOT LIPOSUCTION!?" Rookie said.

The others stared at him. There was an awkward silence as he slumped back into his seat.

"Of all penguins, how would Rookie know what that is?" asked Dot.

"I uh…I see commercials…I see them every night…for paid programming…"

Rico rolled his eyes. "No, it wasn't that…"

"What was it?" Rookie tried to act like he never said anything.

"The…the…" he tried to get the words out. "The Killer…"

The agents were put in shock. Jet Pack Guy's mouth dropped. Dot became fearful. Rookie was starting to panic.

"How?!" Jet Pack Guy said. "HE'S DEAD!"

"Not again! I hated being in that scary place!" Rookie was almost in tears.

Dot didn't say anything. She just sat there thinking with a worried look on her face.

"Well, remember how Gary came back? The portal. If you open it up, everyone who was dead before came back. That's how Rock came back." Rico said with a worried expression.

"We…we need to take him down…" Jet Pack Guy said.

"You can count me out! I don't want to get captured again!" Rookie was still scared to death.

"Yes, but there's more to it," Rico said. He got out of his seat and started waddling around. He didn't know what he was doing.

"What is it?" Dot asked.

"Y'see, Henry told me that Proto-Bot, and it's safe to assume the three test bots too, broke Herbert out of jail. That's a clear sign they are working together," Rico said with a worried tone.

"Great," Jet Pack Guy said. He was becoming angry. "This is just getting worse!"

"That's not all." Rico said. "Chill and Seaweed are working with the Killer,"

"The only threat I see there is the Killer. I don't find Chill and Seaweed to be that much of a threat. They are horrible at trying to be the next Henrys." Dot said.

"Commander, can I go home?" Rookie still had a very worried look with tears under his red sunglasses. "I…I really…I really don't want to work these cases…"

"Rookie, I'd let you but the thing is," Rico didn't want to say what he was about to say. Rookie was already scared enough. Putting the vision in his head was just going to scare him more. "They…they can…they want us all gone…and they can do that…if we're at our igloos…they…they can…they can come and…they can come and get you…" He tried his best to make it sound not as violent as it would be.

"What…what do I do?" Rookie said. He was trying to hold it together.

"What do we do, boss?" Jet Pack Guy said. "We have these two cases!"

"At least they aren't linked! It could be worse, Jet! Hell, both of the cases could be merged into one. All of them teaming up and –"

"Dot…Dot, I think…" Rico interrupted Dot. He was starting to get stomach pains just thinking about it. "I think you're right..."

"What?" Jet Pack Guy said.

Rookie just breathed heavily.

"No…no that was just…that was just a figure of speech. I…I didn't mean…I didn't mean it," Dot said.

"No…I think you're right. It's not…it's not just 6 cases…it's not just 2. It's 1. They've…they've teamed up. They've teamed up to take us down. They've teamed up to take over Club Penguin. They've teamed up." Rico said. It was becoming his worse nightmare.

_That ends chapter 6, penguins. Before you leave the chapter, I advise that you read this. It is important for later in the story. _

_I am going to need several penguins for this story. Later, at least. I'm telling you all in advance because I need to know who wants to be in the story and how they want to be portrayed. Here is what I need to know:_

_1. I need to know what class you'd like to be part of (tactical, communication, tech, or stealth). _

_2. I need to know how you'd like to be portrayed. (Are you always angry? Are you always happy? Are you always serious? Are you sometimes this and sometimes that?) I don't want to portray you in the wrong way._

_That is all I currently know that I'll need to know. There will be some fierce and suspenseful things later in the story. If you can handle that and you want your penguin to be in here, let me know in the reviews. In future chapters, pay attention to the bottom. If there is anything else I need to know, I'll let you know there. _

_Until then…I'm not sure what to say here…nevermind… :3 _

_-Rico1206_


	7. The Ski Lodge

Dark Days

Chapter 7:

_In the last chapter, Rico was rescued by Henry. He escaped to the Command Room where he and the others talked over what was to come. Rookie was scared to death. Rico discovered that they weren't doing 7 cases – they were doing one._

"One?" asked Jet Pack Guy. "You're kidding,"

"No, no, I'm not," Rico said. "Think about it. They know what the term 'recipe for disaster' means. They know who is an enemy of me and who isn't."

"What about Gary? Where is he?" Rookie asked.

"I still don't know. I'm not sure, but Rock could be using Gary for his smarts, as said before," Rico said. "But why would they need his smarts?"

"The Proto-Bot is in good shape, so why would they need him? To make the Destructo-Bot?" Dot asked.

"That's a mystery. I still want to consider the Gary case part of the big one. Why? Because something seems suspicious. I'm not sure what."

"Which one of our enemies has the goons?" asked Jet Pack Guy, hopeful.

"Most of them do. The Killer has plenty, Chill and Seaweed have several." Rico said. He continued to pace back and forth.

"Why do we try to interrogate one again? It sort of worked last time," JPG said.

"That may work indeed," Rico said. He adjusted his tie on his Glacier Suit. "But we wherever the goons are are where an enemy is."

"Why don't we just go in that cave with an angry mob of penguins and end this once and for all?!" Rookie said.

"They're too powerful," Rico answered.

"I'm," Rookie started getting fearful again. "I'm too weak. I can't do this, commander. I'm sorry," He grabbed his phone from the table and headed for the exit.

"Rookie, you're –"

"I'm sorry, commander!" He said.

Rico didn't bother going to get the agent. He was focused on saving the island and how.

"We can get some agents from the PSA to help," Dot suggested.

"I don't want them to be involved here yet." Rico said. "Unless we're in a dire need of help,"

"Alright," Dot said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Jet Pack Guy's phone went off. It wasn't on silent, so his ringtone started blaring. JPG scrambled for it. He tapped the 'accept' button to accept the call. There was a very heavy breathing sound. Then the call ended.

"What was that?" Rico asked.

"I…I don't know…it was…it was this weird…it was this weird breathing sound," Jet Pack Guy said.

Suddenly, Rico's phone went off. It was on vibration. It vibrated the table. Rico accepted the call. It was from a number he had recognized. He already knew who it was. He put it on speaker.

"What do you want now, Frost?" Rico yelled.

Dot and Jet Pack Guy remained quiet.

"Good job," Frost said. "I see you have an advanced memory…"

"Skip to the point," Rico said rudely.

The Killer laughed on the other side of the phone.

"What do you want?" Rico yelled.

"Penguins will die until you come..." The Killer said evilly. "You come. You surrender. Your squad surrenders. The EPF surrenders. The Director surrenders." He hung up.

"Wha...?" Dot was confused.

Rico broke out into cold sweats.

"Boss, it's fine now."

"No, no, no. It isn't. Innocent penguins dying?"

"But -"

"No," Rico interrupted. Before Rico could continue, the Director appeared on the giant monitor in the office.

"Agents, I have just received confirmation from Snow that Herbert and Rock were spotted at the Ski Lodge. Move in," the Director informed.

"Will do, Director. When was the report confirmed and received?" asked Rico.

"I received the report just a minute ago and it was just confirmed. I was informing you that it was possible and in the process, it was confirmed." the Director replied.

"Alright," Dot said. "Let's go."

* * *

Rico and his squad burst through the front door of the Ski Lodge. Other S.W.A.T.-like EPF officials burst through the Ice Fishing door.

"EPF!" Rico yelled. He had his gun, as well as his squad and the officials did. He held it up.

"What?" The penguins inside were quite alarmed. Some tried to hide. Some backed up into corners.

Rico looked around. "I need everyone to pay attention. Has anyone seen a giant bear and a very awkward looking, evil penguin?" he shouted.

"The...the...the Lodge Attic..." said one of the penguins. "I...I saw...I saw a penguin go up there...they didn't want anyone to come up..." He seemed worried. It wasn't because evil things were lurking around. It was because there were guns in the room.

Rico looked at Dot and Jet Pack Guy, as well as the S.W.A.T.-like officials.

"Stay here," he said. "All of you."

"Boss, don't -"

"Jet Pack Guy, you heard me. It's better to come alone when you're dealing with serial killers and tough guys," Rico said.

The officials stayed silent and nodded at Rico. Rico drew another gun (where does he get these guns?) and headed for the ladder. He looked up through the hole that you climb through. He gulped and climbed quickly. When he reached the top, he kept one flipper on the ladder and took one off to grab his gun. If Rock was up there, it was more than likely that he was going to start firing as soon as Rico's head rose from the ladder. Nothing happened. Rico got off the ladder and looked around.

"What in the world...?" he said. The Attic's window had a giant penguin cutout in it. "He jumped..." Rico said. "Why...?" He looked around. No tufts of fur. No signs that Herbert had been there. Where was Herbert? That wasn't important.

He looked around the room for anything that seemed important. He didn't find anything, but he heard a faint hissing sound. He looked around. It was coming from behind the orangish-brown sofa (whatever color you think it is). He headed towards it and got on the ground. He looked underneath. He was startled when he saw a fumes coming from a pipe. It wasn't a pipe. Pipes didn't have tickers on them. It was counting down from 1:00. It was a pipe bomb.


	8. Is Something Wrong With Rico?

Dark Days

Chapter 8

_In the last chapter, Rico was given a call by the Killer telling him that the EPF has to surrender. Rico refused and then received a call from the Director. He didn't say a word to the Director about it, however, he was informed Herbert and Rock were spotted at the Ski Lodge. He headed to the Ski Lodge and found a pipe bomb in the Attic._

Rico's first impression was to get everyone out of the Ski Lodge. It was ticking down from 2 minutes. He rushed over to the ladder and jumped down. If he can jump off the Tallest Mountain with a few broken bones, surely, he can jump down the hole that the ladder is in with only a few scrapes or bruises.

"Everyone out!" Rico yelled.

Everyone was alarmed by his words.

"There is a bomb upstairs! Everyone – get out!" he yelled again.

Penguins started rushing out both of the doors. Some ran out of the Ice Fishing door, some ran out the main exit – wherever they went out, they all met up around the front. Rico was the last to leave. He made sure no one else was in there before he rejoined the others. There were thirty seconds left.

"I've got the bomb squad on their way," Jet Pack Guy put his phone away when Rico arrived. "Where was it?"  
"It was in the Lodge Attic, underneath one of the sofas," Rico said.

"Ah," Jet Pack Guy said. "How much time was left?"

"2 minutes…it's been almost that." Rico said. The S.W.A.T.-like EPF officials and the squad were the only ones in the Ski Village. The others penguins that had been in the Ski Lodge were assisted by other EPF agents and were placed in the Dock or the Beach, away from any debris if the bomb were to go off.

30 seconds had passed and the agents chatted. More time passed and Rico started to grow suspicious. The bomb squad still hadn't arrived. They were located in a secret base in the igloo neighborhoods.

"Alright, y'know what? I'm going in there. It hasn't gone off yet. It's been five minutes," Rico said.

"Are you sure it didn't say 'twenty minutes'?" Jet Pack Guy asked reluctantly.

"I'm sure of it, Jet Pack Guy. Don't test my memory. You'll lose," Rico said in an angered voice. He headed for the Ski Lodge.

"Boss, wait for the bomb squad. They know what they're doing!" Jet Pack Guy called after him.

"If I die, at least you'll know I died trying!" Rico shouted back.

Dot and Jet Pack Guy suddenly caught up with him.

"If you're going to die, let us be with you." Jet Pack Guy said.

They entered the Ski Lodge. It was dead quiet, except for the ticking of the clock. They waddled slowly towards the ladder (which is stupid because if the bomb went off, they would've blamed theirselves for being too slow). They were started when Fred came out of the cuckoo clock.

"Agh," Rico said. "We lost our train of thought,"

"Stupid bird," Dot said.

They headed up the ladder (Jet Pack Guy flew up through the ceiling and later had to pay for the damage). They arrived in the Lodge Attic. There was no ticking sound.

Rico got down in front of the couch and looked under. It was gone.

"Wha…?" Rico said. "It's…it's gone!"

"What? No it's not," Dot said.

"No, it – it is!" Rico said. He looked at the window where Rock had jumped out. The glass had been repaired. What was going on?

"Boss, are you okay?" Jet Pack Guy said. Rico was looking a little red.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Rico said. "Where did the bomb go? And where did they get glass to repair the window in those 2 minutes?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Dot. "What window?"

"That one!" Rico pointed at the window. "There was a cutout of a penguin in it when I came up here two minutes ago! Rock had jumped out! I swear!"

"Boss – let's…let's get you back to the Command Room. Perhaps you…maybe you need to rest," Jet Pack Guy said. He was starting to wonder whether Rico was okay or not.

"No, let's not," Rico said. "I saw a bomb in here. I heard it."

"Well, it's not here," Dot said.

"It didn't just disappear!" Jet Pack Guy started to raise his voice. "You must've been seeing things!"

Rico was starting to get angered. His squad didn't believe him. "Jet Pack Guy – today, of all days, you don't want to be questioning my intelligence and my memory."

"But boss –"

Rico pulled out a blindfold. "No, Jet Pack Guy," he interrupted. He put it on. He was facing the ladder. "To my right is a giant horse and the wall sticks out as a result of the fireplace and some boxes and a brief case. Straight ahead there is the ladder and a brief hole where Jet Pack Guy flew through. There's a window and a blue sofa and a tear in the wallpaper. To my left is the sofa where the bomb was underneath it. There's a green rug and some Find Four tables. Behind me there are some tables, a crate where an octopus was once stored; a black puffle clock that scares the living daylights out of me and also to the left behind me is a table and a lamp. Also, as an added test, this room was home to the beach ball pin, the pot o' gold pin, the wreath pin, the gingerbread man pin, the top hat pin, the football pin, the snowman pin, the tambourine pin, the blue puffle pin and the spotlight pin," Rico said.

"That's correct, but –"

"Jet Pack Guy, Dot – I saw what I saw. You can argue all you want. But I saw it." Rico said. He removed his blindfold and put it into his pocket. He headed for the ladder and went downstairs.

"I want to believe him," Jet Pack Guy said to Dot. "But it doesn't seem plausible."

"I believe him," Dot said. "I just don't know how it is gone."

"Of course you believe him," Jet Pack Guy said. "You dated him,"

* * *

"It's gone for now," Rico told the press as they surrounded him when he left the Ski Lodge. "The bomb is no longer there.

He was flooded with questions, as to 'where was it?', and 'did you find it?'. Rico was angry as he left the Ski Lodge and ignored the reporters.

He headed to his igloo. _Maybe they are right, _Rico thought. _Maybe I need to take a break._

* * *

Rico was just laying around in his igloo, thinking about how he was going to stop his enemies, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Jet Pack Guy," Rico murmured to himself. He went to the door and looked through the peephole. He was startled to see Gary standing there.

Rico opened the door. "Gary!"

"Agent," Gary said as he waddled in. "I need your help…"

"We've been looking for you for a while! Was it Rock who penguin-napped you?" Rico asked.

"Yes, I…I think so," Gary sat down. He seemed confused.

"What's wrong?" Rico sat down across from him.

"They need to be stopped, that's what!" Gary yelled. "They grabbed me from behind and took me! Hell knows what they did to me! I don't remember. I was knocked out."

Gary's angered voice startled Rico. He never talked in such an angry voice so quickly unless it was something important – such as this situation.

"In the meantime, Gary, I have discovered some bad news,"

"And that is?" asked Gary.

"Y'see, our enemies – they teamed up to take us down. The Killer, who I'm sure you don't know of, Chill and Seaweed, who I'm also sure you don't know of, the Proto-Bot, Herbert, the test bots." Rico listed. "And then there's the Rock guy that killed you,"

Gary remained silent and still. There was an awkward silence as Gary stared at Rico.

"Hey, uh, Gary," Rico felt uncomfortable. "I'm going to go down into my cellar and grab a few things…why…why don't you just chill around up here? Don't answer the door if there is a knock or anything," Rico said.

Gary nodded with a fixed emotion.

Rico quickly headed downstairs. He headed to his WCC (Weapon Control Center) and started tapping the screen.

"What's wrong with Gary?" he said to himself. "Something is wrong," Rico tapped the weapons he needed and they shot down into a crate. Rico grabbed the crate and headed back towards the stairs when he was, yet again, startled by Gary.

"G-Gary…what're you doing down here?"

"Agent, I just came to see if you needed help…" Gary's emotion was the same as it had been.

"I…I don't need help," Rico said. He put down the crate.

"Oh," Gary headed towards Rico slowly.

Rico wanted to back away but then remembered that he had a crate of weapons available if needed.

"G-Gary…what's wrong? Something isn't right with you," Rico said.

"I'm fine…" Gary was right in front of Rico this time. His beak with two inches from Rico's. He stuck out an arm and wrapped it around Rico's neck. He stuck out his other and did the same.

"G-Gaaaarrrrryyyyy…." Rico chocked out. There was an angry look on Gary's face as he strangled Rico.

"This…this is for your own good!" Gary yelled. He released Rico, but only after sending him into a shelf. A box fell onto the floor and released some bullets.

Gary headed towards him. "You…"

"What did I do?" Rico asked, gasping for air. He took in as much air as he could.

"You…you were the cause…" he reached his hand into his pocket. Rico already knew what was about to happen. Before he could reach for one of his guns, Gary pulled out his own and aimed it at Rico.

"What?!" Rico asked.

"You were the cause of my death!" Gary yelled. This wasn't Gary. And if it was, why was he acting like this? "YOU WERE THE ONE!"

"ME?" asked Rico in shock. "IT WAS ROCK!"

"SHUT UP," Gary yelled. "IT WAS YOU. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE YOUR OWN LIFE TAKEN FROM YOU BY ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!" Gary said. He aimed the gun at Rico so that the bullet wouldn't miss him. He had his flipper locked on the trigger. Rico was about to die because of Gary or whoever this was. And there was no way out of it.


	9. You Don't Know the Killer, Jet Pack Guy

Dark Days

Chapter 9:

_In the last chapter, Rico and his squad discovered that the bomb had been removed from the Lodge Attic. His squad didn't believe that it was there at all, however, it had been. The mystery didn't have an answer. Rico headed home where he found Gary. Rico went into his cellar to go get some weapons and Gary arrived down there as well after being told to stay back upstairs. Gary pulled out his gun after strangling Rico and then pointed it at him._

Out of nowhere, Gary dropped the gun and fell backwards. Rico was instantly surprised.

Gary arose when he fell. He was confused. "Agent…what the heck? Why am I down here?"

Rico grabbed for the gun and put it in the box of weapons he had. If Gary was going to get back up and have another outburst like that, surely, Rico would have that handy as well as others, and Gary wouldn't be able to grab for it. But then again, just like himself, Rico was sure that Gary had a few weapons in the pockets of his undershirt.

"Gary – you…you just tried to kill me." Rico stuttered.

"Kill you? I'd do no such thing." Gary got up and rubbed his head. He landed pretty hard.

Rico waddled up to Gary and patted him down. Gary was confused as to what he was doing. Rico shushed him when he spoke. The patting-down continued for several more minutes. He found three more guns. He removed them and put them in the box. They were loaded.

"Where did those come from?" asked Gary, confused.

"I'm not sure. I don't know where you were." Rico said.

"I remember arriving here and being upstairs. I'm not sure how I got down here," Gary said.

"Let's get you back to the Command Room, Gary. I'm sure there's a lot to be done. We're going to need your help." Rico said. He grabbed his crate of weapons and headed back to the Command Room with Gary.

* * *

"Boss!" Jet Pack Guy rushed down the halls when he heard that Rico was around.

Rico was outside of Gary's office. "What?"

"Boss, the Killer gave us a call. He told us that the Town Center was in the line of fire."

"That doesn't sound like the Killer," Rico said immediately. "He doesn't just drop hints that easy."

"Yes, but –"

"Something isn't right there," Rico said. "I don't think that was the Killer."

"What? Yes it was," Jet Pack Guy said.

"The number was censored, right?" Rico asked.

"Yes," Jet Pack Guy said.

"You recorded the call?"

"Yeah,"

"Let me hear it," They headed towards the squad's office where they found Dot.

"Dot," Jet Pack Guy said as he entered the room.

"Yeah?"

"Bring up the recording of the Killer's call to us,"

"Got'cha," she said. She pulled it up.

_**The Call:**_

_**Jet Pack Guy: What do you want?**_

_**The Killer: I'll make it quick.**_

_**Dot: Come on. **_

_**The Killer: You're in a hurry, eh? I'll take as long as I want, because I don't have to drop a hint to you!**_

_**Jet Pack Guy: Seriously! Come on!**_

_**The Killer: Ah, whatever. I just called you to tell you that the Town Center is next. That's the only hint I'll give you.**_

_**Jet Pack Guy: Where in the Town Center?**_

_**Dot: Seriously, where?!**_

_**The Killer: That you'll figure out on your own. Until then, as Billybob would say, waddle on!**_

_**-end-**_

"That wasn't the Killer," Rico said instantly. "That wasn't his voice. He always censors his voice. That was not the Killer,"

"What? Of course it was!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"No it wasn't!" Rico said, angered. "That wasn't him!"

"Yes it was!"

"Dot, that wasn't him, right?" Rico said.

"That…that was…" Dot said. She was speechless and didn't want to take sides.

They both stared at her.

"Coming, Gary!" she hurried out of the room quickly like Gary called her.

"What? Gary didn't –"

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" she said as she ran down the halls.

"Great," Rico said. "Now you believe that some fake penguin is the Killer."

"Boss, I know that was him!"

"No you don't." Rico said. "I have faced him before. You were a few flippers from him when you saved me from getting shot. I killed him and I heard his voice and everything. I know what he does. That's not him!"

"Boss, would…would you just…just…!" he was getting angered. He shook his head and waddled out of the room.

It was getting late. Another day was about to pass. Another day filled with darkness. Rico just stood there watching the doorway. His squad had just left him.

"Great!" Rico said in anger. "Now that they're gone, what now?"

Suddenly, his phone rang. He had changed his ringtone. It was now just the traditional iPhone ring.

"Ah, what now?" he looked at the caller ID. Cadence. He smirked. "I knew she couldn't resist," he grabbed it and answered it. "So you couldn't resist ol' Rico, eh? Yeah, no one ca-"

"Rico," she interrupted.

Rico stopped. She had a serious tone like something was wrong. "Cadence, is…is everything o-"

"Rico," she interrupted again in the same tone.

He realized that something _was _wrong. "Y-yes?" he didn't want to hear the answer.

"You have ten minutes," she said in a serious tone.

"Ten minutes?"

"Ten…minutes…" she said slowly. "That…that's all…"

Rico's heart started to race. He knew what was wrong.

"Ten minutes…" she said slowly again. "I'M AT 603-"

The phone call ended. She tried her best to tell him where she was.

"No, no, no," he said, shaking his head. "603…603…what?" he grabbed his walkie-talkie and yelled to Snow. "LOOK UP ALL THE IGLOOS WITH THE ADDRESS 603!" he said.

"Got'cha!" Snow replied.

Rico grabbed his phone and called Jet Pack Guy.

"What?" Jet Pack Guy said in an angered tone when he picked up.

"Jet Pack Guy, I need you and Dot and Rookie. Now. Cadence is in trouble,"

"What kind of trouble?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Big trouble. It appears that the Killer will do _anything _to get us done for. Even killing the ones we love."


	10. All Signs Point to the Igloo

Dark Days

Chapter 10

_In the last chapter, Gary dropped the gun before shooting Rico and had no recollection of how he got down there. They headed back to the Command Room where Jet Pack Guy alerted Rico that the Killer was going to strike the Town Center next. Rico didn't believe him as the voice on the phone didn't sound like the Killer's censored voice. Jet Pack Guy and Rico argued and then JPG left as well as Dot. Rico got a call from Cadence that told him he had ten minutes to save her._

"603," Rico said as he hurried to the computer. He had gotten off the phone with Jet Pack Guy. He looked up all streets with that address. It was missing one digit. Two streets came up – White House and Wind Chill. There was one 603 on each and they were 5 minutes from the Command Room. He had no idea which street she was at. And more importantly – where would she be? What was the last digit?

Rico looked around for any signs of where she could be. The Killer always dropped hints. But Rico had an advanced memory. He suddenly remembered something.

"January…2009…" Rico said. "Cadence…" The memory of the "Waddle On Dance-athon" kicked back into his mind. He had actually seen Cadence on White House Road. He had no idea how he remembered the time, but it had been 6:37pm.

"6037…6:37!" Rico said. "I got it!" He darted out of the office and headed past the front desk. He was sure he knew where she was.

Rico had arrived in 4 minutes. He was out of breath. He had been running as fast as he had been able to. "No…" he said, out of breath. "Back-up?" There were no other agents around. He was going to have to take on whatever and whoever was inside by himself. Him, his flippers, and his dual pistols. All were what he'd call 'lethal weapons'.

He ran up to the door and rammed it down. He was definitely the weakest penguin he had seen and would see, but for some reason, he was able to break the door down. He was amazed by the décor. It was dark and gloomy. Definitely not Cadence's. The Killer had set this up on purpose. 6037 White House Road.

Cadence was sitting in the middle of the igloo by herself in a chair. She was tied to it.

"Cadence!" he said. He ran up to her.

"Rico." She said quickly. "Don't!"

"Don't?" Rico asked.

"Don't untie me!" she said.

"What?" Rico said. But out of his peripheral vision, he saw the answer. A laser was pointed at Cadence's head. Rico knew what that meant. The ties were trapped so that if they were removed, they'd blow. If they weren't removed in 5 minutes, they'd blow. So basically, they'd blow.

Rico called Jet Pack Guy and was shocked when he found out where they were.

"You're at the Town?!" Rico raised his voice. He listened. "No! You know what? Nevermind! If I die, Jet Pack Guy, you can expect to be charged!" he ended the call in anger.

"Cadence," Rico said. "I'll…I'll get you out of this…" Rico said in a worried tone. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was going to be true – Cadence was going to blow.

"Are you sure?" Cadence asked, sensing doubt.

"Y-yes…" Rico stuttered.

She looked at him in a weird tone that showed that she didn't believe him.

"Alright…fine…" Rico said. "But…but I'll be here…"

"What? No. Go!" she said.

"No." Rico said.

"If you blow, I blow," Rico said. "I'm not going to leave you here alone,"

"No, Rico. Go. You have an island to save."

"How do you know?" asked Rico.

"I used to be an EPF agent. I worked hard to save the island like you,"

"And?"

"Well," Cadence paused. "I quit. It got too tiring. Penguins kept telling me that I never did anything fun. I realized they were right. I let my work get ahead of me. I never got a chance to do anything fun and well – now look we're I'm at."

"Is that why you're being targeted too?" Rico asked, sitting down in the chair next to her. There were 2 minutes left on the bomb.

"No," she said. "I never knew Frost."

"Then w-" Before continuing, Rico thought back to earlier, when he had said 'the ones we love' when he told Jet Pack Guy Cadence was being targeted.

"Nevermind," Rico said quickly.

The room went quiet. Rico didn't want to bring anything else up. He just looked around the dark igloo, searching for possible clues.

But then, the S.W.A.T. EPF officials, the bomb squad, and all three members of Rico's squad entered the igloo.

"What?" Rico said.

"Boss," Jet Pack Guy said. "How much time is left?"

"1 minute," Rico said, shocked that they had arrived.

The bomb squad froze the bomb and removed the ties from Cadence. She got up in happiness.

"Ah, thank gosh," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, when did you guys decide to come?" asked Rico.

"The Town's clue led us here. We knew you were here. Sorry that I uh – didn't believe you."

"That's okay, Jet Pack Guy."

"Commander," Rookie said. "What happened to the door?"

"Rookie, you're back…why?" Rico asked as his happiness was short lived about Rookie's return.

"I knew you needed help." Rookie said. "There's no point in staying in my igloo. It's better to do what we need to do then do what we don't."

"That was…the smartest thing I've heard you say…" Rico said. "Glad you're back."

"So am I." Rookie said. "But I hope to stay back and not get fearful…" he said in a worried tone.

Suddenly, Rico got a call from the Killer's number. He answered it.

"Nice try, Frost," Rico yelled. "Your plan was just foiled!"  
"Was it, Rico?" the Killer said softly. "Before my failed plan that you want to show, keep in mind you are next in the line of blow…"

"What?" Rico asked in a weird voice, trying to remain calm.

"You'll see sometime…" Frost hung up instantly.

"What was that all about?" asked Rookie.

"Keep in mind you are next in the line of blow…" Rico said to himself. "Blow…" He glanced over at the doorway. There were strings there. He turned around and looked at his back. On his back was another bomb that was set to go off. It all made sense. Rico was going to blow.


	11. A Night With the Killer

Dark Days

Chapter 11:

_In the last chapter, Rico went to save Cadence. He learned that she had been an EPF agent before but quit after she realized that she let her work get ahead of her and never did anything 'fun'. Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Rookie, and the bomb squad came in to disarm the bomb. At the end of the chapter, Rico realized that a bomb, controlled by the Killer, was on Rico._

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Rookie said. "The bomb?"

Rico glanced over at the bomb that the bomb squad had previously disarmed. Something didn't seem right. He ran over to it and grabbed it from one of the bomb squad member's hands.

"Eh –"

"Hold on," Rico interrupted the squad member. He looked at it. From the looks of it and based off what Jet Pack Guy had told him once, he could tell it was fake. He gave it back. "It's fake,"

"What?" the squad member said, confused.

"The bomb is fake." He turned around. "And this one," he pointed to the giant bomb on his back. "…is real,"

"Whoa!" the squad member yelled. "Everyone out. We've got an active button-controlled bomb!"

"Shut your face," Rico said to the bomb squad member. "No one needs to leave. Get the chief over here,"

"Okay," the bomb squad member went to go get his chief. Through the dark window, Rico spotted something in the igloo next door.

There was a penguin with an evil grin on their face. They were holding up a giant remote control with a giant red button on it. It was the Killer, which was expected.

"No," Rico said in anger. He wanted to dart next door and kill him, but he knew somehow that any bad moves and the bomb would detonate.

"Yes?" said the chief of the bomb squad.

"I've got a bomb on my back and…" he said. "You need to remove it and stop it before it goes off,"

"How much time is left?" asked the chief. His name was Tim.

"It's not timed," Rico turned around.

"Great," Tim said. "There's a problem there. You can't remove the bomb,"

"What? Why?" Rico hadn't been very alarmed until he heard that.

"It's controlled by a remote. However, we can find and destroy the remote. The bombs have a chip in them that can tell us where the remote is," Tim said.

Rico thought about it and suddenly feared about what the Killer would do if he agreed.

"No," Rico said quickly.

"What? Are you crazy?" Tim asked, shocked.

"I-I have my reasons," Rico said. He turned back to his squad.

"Boss, we gotta get that bomb off of you," Jet Pack Guy said.

"It could go off whenever the controller decides," Dot said.

"We can't have you go boom!" Rookie exclaimed.

"No, we can't," Rico said.

"What?" asked the others.

"We're not going to remove it right now because we can't,"

"Boss, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. If we remove this bomb, it will blow,"

"And why is that?" asked Dot in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm being sabotaged," Rico explained. "I saw him…"

"Who?" asked Rookie.

"The Killer," Rico said in a whispered tone. "He was next door, holding up his remote control like it was a Penguin Play Award,"

"But he wasn't in any plays," Rookie said.

"For all we know, this could be the Stage's next production," Jet Pack Guy said. "It could be a trilogy and then a sequel to that trilogy,"

"Yeah, that sounds fantastic," Dot said sarcastically. "I'd love to see reenactments of penguins getting murdered and all that,"

"I know, right?" Jet Pack Guy said, not realizing the sarcasm.

"I hope they include all of the trivial details," Rico said.

"Like when you explode!" Rookie said happily. His emotion suddenly changed back to serious when the others looked at him.

"What makes you say I'm going to explode?" asked Rico with wide eyes under his 3-D Glasses.

"Uh, I uh…" Rookie said. "EGG ROLLS."  
Rico rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm being sabotaged and if I do anything he doesn't like, he'll press the button," Rico said, changing the subject back to the bomb.

"Then we'll have to plan an attack to get into wherever he is and stop him," Jet Pack Guy pulled out his gun.

"Put it away," Rico said, rolling his eyes. "You're not going to do that. He sees our every move. He'll blow me up because of anyone doing something he doesn't like."

"So, basically, he's becoming a dictator?"

"No, because I won't let him," Rico said.

"Why's that?"

"I'm going to turn myself in and surrender myself."

"What? No you aren't!" Dot said.

"One penguin's death over the entire island's? That's something I'd rather have happen. I'm sorry," Rico said.

"No, boss, you're not doing that," Jet Pack Guy said. He started to get angered. "You're playing into what he wants you to do! Don't do it!"

"I have to, Jet Pack Guy. Look at it. We're only a few days in and he's already got me to the point where I think it is time to surrender!" Rico said.

"Can…can you at least go home and think about it?" Jet Pack Guy finally said.

"Alright, fine," Rico agreed.

"Keep your phone with you in case there is anything to report," Jet Pack Guy said.

"Alright, alright, okay." Rico said. "See ya later," he headed off to his igloo.

* * *

Rico entered his igloo and had his gun handy in case there was someone in there. After scanning every square inch, he put his gun away after deeming it was safe. He went to his couch and turned on the TV. He was contemplating over whether to do what he had planned on doing or not. It would be best for the EPF. But he was sure that the Killer would have more bombs and trap more places to cause this so that the EPF would surrender.

"He's smart," Rico said to himself. "If we won't surrender, he'll make us. That's putting the meaning into place, if you ask me." He stared at the TV. Nothing important was on.

"I know I am," said a voice that came from behind him.

Rico turned around and was startled to see the Killer standing there.

"Thank you for the kind compliments," he said, putting his phone away.

"What's with the…"

"Ah, voice recorder. Just wanted to keep that." The Killer said. "I've always wanted to hear you say that,"

"I've said it before," Rico said. "Haven't you been watching me?"

"No recorder handy," The Killer said. He cleared his throat and changed back to his serious tone.

"What're you doing here?" Rico asked.

"I just came to tell you what you need to know," the Killer said. "You see, I've got that bomb on you for a reason. You described the reason. Good job!"

"Yeah, well, you've got your wish. You're probably going to have me surrender," Rico dreaded it and didn't want to admit it. But he did.

"Yeah, I know," the Killer said. "Your squad doesn't want you to, but you are,"

"Before I go," Rico said. "Where are you going next?"

"What do you mean?" asked the Killer.

"Who are you going to attack next? What place are you going to attack next? What is going to happen next?"

"Ah," the Killer said. He sat down next to Rico. Rico did his best to scoot away. "I can't tell you any of that, y'see,"

"I'm going to die," Rico said. "Why not?"

"Alright, fine," the Killer said. "The Clothes Shop."

"What?"

"The Clothes Shop. Hot models everyday around there."

"And you want them dead?"

"Y'see, Herbert thought of this brilliant plan that made us kill all of the sexy penguins so that then, the island goes bland and then everyone leaves to look for more hotties," the Killer said. "Plus the rate of repr-"

"Whoa, whoa, don't say the second part," Rico said. "I know what you mean."

"Ah, well, good," the Killer said. "I couldn't believe that Herbert actually said that."

"Neither can I," Rico said. "But to be honest, that has to be the worst plan I've ever heard," Rico admitted.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" the Killer said. "But it's fun to do."

"What? You enjoy the explosions?" Rico asked, confused.

"Of course!" the Killer exclaimed. He lowered his voice. "You get all these bombs and you plant them. Who would've thought that all these things can be destroyed from something small like that? Anyhow, you plant them and stand back. Then you grab this little controller," the Killer pulled out his controller for Rico's bomb. "And then BOOM!" (he shouted 'boom!')

Rico was startled by the sudden shout of 'boom'. "How do you find joy in that?!" Rico said, shocked.

"The same way Jet Pack Guy does!" the Killer said, noting Jet Pack Guy's love for explosions, guns, and all that.

"Well, I hate to tell you this but that plan won't work," Rico said, angered.

"I know, but our other one will," the Killer said.

"No it won't," Rico said.

"Yes it –"

Rico punched the Killer across the face. The remote went flying across the floor. The Killer made an attempt to grab his beak. Rico punched him again and pulled out his gun. The Killer punched him back. The gun was sent flying through the air and then landed on a table in Rico's bed area. The Killer's beak was bleeding. He punched Rico and then darted over for the remote.

"Aha!" he yelled.

"Agh," Rico said, trying to relieve the pain. He rubbed his beak and noticed that the Killer was no longer on the couch. He looked to where the Killer now was.

"Haha," the Killer clutched the remote firmly and was ready to press it.

Rico knew he couldn't do anything about it. He just braced for impact and waited for the explosion. And then the explosion occurred.


	12. I Didn't Know He Had It In Him

Dark Days

Chapter 12

_We're not even at the highest point of action yet. You can tell this story will be longer than part three of the Killer Trilogy, as well as it will exceed twenty chapters._

_Anyhow, in the last chapter of this long story, Rico realized he was being sabotaged by the Killer. If Rico did anything the Killer didn't like, the Killer would blow up the bomb and kill Rico. Rico told the others and headed home to think about whether or not he should just surrender himself to the Killer. The Killer was there and they talked about random things before Rico and him got in a fight that resulted in the Killer pulling out the remote to the bomb and pressing the button._

Rico opened his eyes when the explosion stopped and he was still alive. What had just happened?

The Killer was grinning with the remote still in his hands. He hadn't pressed the button yet.

"What…what was that?" Rico asked.

"You're lucky," the Killer brought his flipper away from the button and grabbed his velvet blue coat. He opened it and put the remote inside.

"What? Why?" Rico asked, confused.

"One of my other explosions went according to plan," the Killer said. "I've got to go check out the scene of the destruction."

"What? Where?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the Killer smirked. "You're lucky for now. I've gotta run and see how everything went." He paused and took a breath. "However, next time we meet, I promise you that you'll be dead,"

"We all make promises we can't keep and have to break," Rico said in a lower voice.

"This promise I will keep," the Killer said. "And you will be the one I break," And with that, he left.

Rico's fear started to increase a little more as always. This was getting serious. He didn't have time to think as he got a call from Dot. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Chief," Dot said. "You need to come to the Town Center right now,"

"What happened?"

"The Dance Club has been destroyed in an explosion," Dot reported.

"Is Cadence okay?" Rico asked.

"Yes, yes, she wasn't there at the time of the explosion," Dot replied. "Get down here and we'll tell you the rest

* * *

The scene of destruction was horrible. The Town was covered with debris. Fire trucks and fire crew members were spread out. The Town was closed for debris removal. Ambulances were surrounding the area. The Town looked like the Plaza before the Stage – except instead of a table in the middle, there were flames. Lots of them. Letters from the word 'Dance Club' had been thrown into surrounding areas. An "A" had been thrown into the wall of the Coffee Shop and was stuck there (that really tells you the magnitude of the explosion). Doors to the Clothes Shop and the Coffee Shop were blocked by debris and the letter 'C'.

"What…what…what on the island…?"

"Boss," Jet Pack Guy said when Rico arrived. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"What happened?"

"Survivors told us that a bomb went off in the Dance Club," Jet Pack Guy said. "I evacuated the Clothes Shop. I found the letter 'E' in the employee's office upstairs!"

"How many were inside? Who survived? Who died? Tell me," Rico said.

Jet Pack Guy just put his head down. He looked upset.

"Jet Pack Guy. Tell me."

"There were…a few…"

"Jet Pack Guy, I know when you're lying. How many were inside? Honest."

"60 PENGUINS. 11 SURVIVED." Jet Pack Guy yelled in anger. "THERE WAS A PARTY GOING ON…I'M SORRY,"

Rico was shocked by the answer. 49 died? "Where are the bodies?"

"We found 47. The other two have to be in the flames. There's no way they survived." Jet Pack Guy groaned.

Rookie and Dot joined the squad.

"I can't believe this!" Rookie said, turning towards the remains of the Dance Club. His squad did the same.

"Neither can I…" Rico said, turning around slowly. Behind him was a small area of trees. In that small area was none other the Killer. He was smiling evilly and nodding. Anger overcame Rico. He couldn't do anything about it.

"This isn't an accident. This isn't rude. This isn't mean. This is just pure evil." Dot said.

Rico turned back to the others. "This was the work of our enemies,"

"They're taking this far, aren't they?" Jet Pack Guy said.

"Yeah, they are," Rookie said. "Blowing up buildings? That's mean. If anything, they should be blowing up LEGO buildings! Those are far safer!"

"Well, we need to find out their next move," Rico said.

"Where are we going now?" Dot asked.

"I'm going to the cave in the wilderness behind the Ski Hill. Surely, Herbert is there waiting for us." Rico said.

"Whoa, whoa, by yourself?" Jet Pack Guy said.

"Yes, why?"

"Boss, I can't let you go by yourself. You have a bomb on your back. That can detonate and we wouldn't know it,"

"Jet, come here," Rico waddled away from his squad and Jet Pack Guy followed.

"What is it, boss?"

"I'm very capable of doing this myself," Rico said. "I don't need you to back me up unless I need it,"

"But you do need it," Jet Pack Guy said.

"No, I don't…and look," Rico started to admit the real reason. "I can't have…them…" he pointed to Rookie and Dot. "…by themselves. They'll do what I do want them to do,"

"Oh," Jet Pack Guy said. "Well, I uh, guess if you don't want me to come uh, with you…I'll just uh…" he started to waddle away. Rico followed. "I'll go with them…"

"Alright, I'm going by myself. You three stay together and report anything you see," Rico said when they rejoined the squad.

"And you keep your phone and your weapons with you," Dot said. "We can't lose you,"

"Herbert is weak," Rico said. "Under all that fat is nothing but bone. Not muscle,"

"Like under all your thing layers of penguin-skin?" Rookie said, noting Rico's slight skinniness.

"Rookie, shut up," Rico said.

"Alright, we'll go, boss. See ya soon," Jet Pack Guy said. Rico waddled towards the Ski Hill.

_Maybe it would've been smarter if I brought someone with me, _Rico thought. _The Killer only strikes when I'm alone._

* * *

So far, so good. That was the phrase that could be applied to Rico when he arrived at the cave. He made sure he had his phone and his guns on him. He entered the cave. It was lit.

"Great," Rico said to himself. "Herbert decided to get lights."

"Indeed I did," said a voice. Obviously, it was Herbert. He was standing with Klutzy in the back of the cave.

"Ah, look who it is," Rico said.

"I wouldn't come any closer," Herbert said.

"Why? Am I going to ruin your plan? If so, you shouldn't have said that!" Rico said sarcastically.

"No," Herbert said. He came closer to Rico.

"Well, then it appears," Rico pulled out a gun. "I'll just have to kill you from here,"

"Whoa, whoa," Herbert said. "I didn't mean for you to do that!"

"You come close and come with me, surely, I'll put it down," Rico said.

"We haven't talked in nearly a year and you're planning on pulling out the gun already?" Herbert said.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Rico said, disgusted.

"Agh, whatever," Herbert pulled a lever and a cave went down on Rico.

"Smart bear," Rico said. "I see one minor flaw in your plan,"

"And that is?"

"I've got the gun and you don't!" Rico smirked. He started firing at Herbert.

"Aaaah! Klutzy! Lift the cage!" Herbert yelled.

Klutzy hobbled over to the lever and lifted the cage. Rico was free.

Herbert ran towards Rico and pushed him. Rico went tumbling onto the floor and his gun skidded across it.

"Didn't know under all that fat you had muscles," Rico said. "Still didn't knock me out,"

Herbert grabbed the gun and Klutzy dropped the cage again.

"Ha-ha." Herbert said, holding the gun with both hands. "Look who's got the gun now!"

"Herbert, have you ever considered getting liposuction? I've always wanted to ask you that," Rico said, reaching into his back pocket.

"No," Herbert said. "This isn't fat, it's muscle,"

"Muscle doesn't jiggle when you move," Rico said.

"I don't need liposuction," Herbert said.

"Then I'll just pop that belly," Rico pulled out two guns. "I, for one, can control a gun with one hand,"

"Agh!" Herbert yelled.

"You're not that smart, are you?" Rico said.

"Shut up before I –"

Suddenly, shots came from nowhere (they came from somewhere – Rico couldn't see where). Herbert dropped the gun and ran to the back. "Aaaaaah!"

Rico's squad appeared from the ceiling. They dropped down.

"Come on, Herbert!" Dot yelled with her gun pointed at Herbert. "You don't want to do this today!"

Rookie grabbed the lever and lifted the cage. Rico joined the others.

"If you don't, I will bomb this place," Jet Pack Guy said.

Herbert felt alarmed. He didn't say anything. He just pressed a button. The button sent off several bullets that fired in all directions.

"Aaaaaah!" Rookie yelled.

"Abandon the cave!" JPG yelled.

They left the cave quickly and the bullets stopped.

"Boss, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Rico said. "I'm just worried,"

"About what? Herbert growing stronger?" Dot said.

"No…" Rico said. "I'm worried that it may be muscle and not fat,"

The squad rolled their eyes.

"Well, at least you're safe," JPG said, putting his gun away.

"Yes," Rico said.

"Did Herbert say anything that can help us with the investigation?" Dot asked.

"No. We really just had a stand-off with our guns for the most part." Rico said as they headed back to the Ski Hill.

"Well, we gotta head back to the Command Room and let the Director know what's to come," Rookie said.

"Yeah, sure, let's do that," Rico said.

"Let's see if she has anything to say…" Dot added.

The squad waddled down the empty hallway of the Command Room. There were a few agents in and out, but not many. Many were either at the Town or on another case. Rico didn't care.

They knocked on the door of the Director's office. No reply. They heard some noises coming from inside.

"What?" Jet Pack Guy said.

"Something isn't right," Rico said.

"Should we…"

"Yes, let's bust the door down," Jet Pack Guy said, interrupting Dot.

"I'm not strong enough," Rookie said. "And Rico definitely isn't!"

"Is it always me that has to be counted as the weakest?" Rico said.

"You can't ever reach the top on the Ring the Bell at the Fair!" Rookie yelled.

"Agh," Rico said. "Whatever!"

Jet Pack Guy rammed the door down. The room was empty. The screen was off but the light was on. There was a note on the table where agents sat at to meet with the Director on-screen.

Jet Pack Guy and the others approached the note and read it. They were shocked by what they were reading as it definitely meant that the EPF was going to be in a bad state.

"Squad No. 1 – Since you did not surrender yourself to us, we have decided to capture the Director. There is still time to surrender yourselves but not much. Each day that passes by, an important agent or penguin will be captured and killed. Good luck! –the Killer and the EPF (not the Elite Penguin Force, another type of 'EPF')."


	13. The Return of the Bomb

Dark Days

Chapter 13

_In the last chapter, the explosion that Rico had heard was not the end of him, but the end of the Dance Club – for now, at least. The Dance Club had been completely destroyed. Rico turned to see the Killer proudly grinning evilly at what his gang of enemies had done. Rico headed into the wilderness behind the Ski Hill where he found Herbert. Herbert and Rico had a stand-off with their guns, but it came to a conclusion when Rico's squad arrived and they abandoned the place when bullets from all directions came about. They headed to report their findings to the Director but were shocked to learn that the Killer had gotten his hands on her and penguin-napped her._

"EPF? What EPF? Frost doesn't work for us…" Rookie said. "OR DOES HE?" Rookie said in a loud voice, followed by a 'dun dun dun'.

"What's the EPF? Surely it isn't the Elite Penguin Force," Jet Pack Guy asked.

"More importantly, where is the Director?" Dot asked.

"This case just keeps expanding…" Rico said in a worried tone. "We'll find the Director. Promise." But just as Rico had said earlier, not every promise can be kept. Rico started to fear the worse.

"Perhaps it is time to interrogate a goon?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Not yet," Rico said. "We're going to have to do some searching,"

"For what? Evidence?" Dot asked. "When Frost gets around, there IS no evidence. He can do things without leaving anything – just like Henry!"

"Yes, but Henry is a penguin that also sees everything and can get his hands on Frost," Rico said.

"I'm lost," Rookie said. "Are we going to do some searching or are we going to get Henry?"

"Here's what we're going to do. We're going to stay together unless I say we don't. When we're all three together, Frost won't attack us. The others will. We can take the others." Rico ordered.

"We're going to have to play this one enemy at a time," JPG said.

"And it appears," Rico stated. "That we're going to have to take Chill first,"

"Ah, she's easy," Dot said.

"Oh this'll be great," Jet Pack Guy said. "Two girls going at it with guns,"

"I wonder who would win!" Rico said sarcastically.

"DOT WOULD!" Rookie shouted, attracting attention to himself.

The others stared at him for a brief moment. Rico broke the silence.

"Let's go to Toasty, she knows a lot about Chill and can get her hands on her for us,"

"Great," JPG said. "Genius."

"Surely she'll know a thing or two about what's to come…" Rico stated.

* * *

"You want me to call her and ask her?" Toasty said when Rico asked.

The squad had arrived at her igloo. She had been doing nothing major, really.

"Yes," Rico said. "You're one of her good friends!"

"Not anymore," Toasty replied. "Remember? She tried to shoot me,"

"How'd you survive?" asked JPG.

"Bullet-proof vests,"

"But the EPF doesn't have those yet," Dot said.

"Custom-made. The Director has me making new stuff for the EPF and PSA. I'm a certified fashion designer like Cadence," she replied.

"Ah," Dot said.

"Take a few," Toasty said, grabbing some and giving them to each agent. "They'll come in handy,"

"So if I get shot, I won't die?" Rookie asked in a happy voice.

"You won't die but you'll get some bruises," Toasty said.

"That sucks," Rookie replied. He put his on.

"Toasty, we need you to get some information on Chill. We're at a dead end. Herbert has a new weapon system, Frost is sabotaging me, and hell knows what Rock, Seaweed, Gary and the test bots are doing!" Rico said.

"Alright, fine," Toasty replied. She pulled out her phone. "If she targets me, you're being charged,"

"Oh, you'd charge your own brother?" Rico said.

"Whatever," Toasty said as she dialed Chill's number. "Don't talk during this. She'll know something is up."

"Got'cha," Rookie said, admiring his nice bullet-proof vest.

Chill picked up. "What, Toasty?"

"Chill," Toasty said. "What are you busy with right now?"

"Nice way to start a conversation," Rico whispered to the others.

"Why do you want to know? So you can come and shoot me back?"

"No, because I'd like to join your group of enemies,"

"Against Rico? Yeah right,"

"No, for real," Toasty said. "I hate Rico now. He's too focused on work to help me with anything and never does anything I ask and ignores me. I'd like to help kill him,"

"And how do I know you're not helping him?" Chill asked.

"Ah, well," Toasty said. She hung up.

"What? You hung up in the middle of your sentence?" Rico asked.

"Oh, I tracked the call."

"What? To where?"

"The Pet Shop," Toasty said.

"The Pet Shop? What is she doing there?"

"Hell if I know,"

"Alright, squad, here's the plan. We're going to the Pet Shop. Do you all have your weapons?" Rico turned to his squad.

"Yeah, yeah," Jet Pack Guy said. "Let's go."

* * *

Rico and his squad had their guns out and ready when they arrived at the Pet Shop. Surely, Chill would be prepared. However, business was as usual. Penguins were purchasing puffles, penguins were being (what many dreaded) 'pookies', and so on.

"Well," Rico said when penguins backed up towards the walls, looking at their guns. "Something's wrong,"

"Y'mean like, Chill isn't here?" Dot asked.

"Excuse me, but what in the name of Rockhopper is going on here?" asked the manager.

"We're EPF agents." Rico said, putting his gun away. "We're looking for a penguin named 'Chill',"

"What does she look like?" asked the manager.

"She's got blue earmuffs on with snowflakes on 'em, long brown hair, a dark black co-"

"Oh yeah, I saw her here earlier!" the manager replied, interrupting Rico.

"Where was she and has she left yet?" Rico asked.

"She hasn't left and she is in the employee's office,"

"But wait, I thought the employee's office was outdoors…" Rookie said.

"No, the one at the back," the manager led them to the back of the place as penguins returned to whatever they were doing. The manager showed them a door at the back that read 'THE REAL EMPLOYEE'S OFFICE'.

"That's such a particular name!" Dot said sarcastically.

"She was in here. She works here,"

"Are we allowed to look around?" Rico said.

"Scratch that, we ARE looking around!" Jet Pack Guy demanded. He barged through the squad and made an attempt to get in.

"Whoa, whoa, Jet Pack Guy. I'm going in there by myself," Rico said.

"Wait, what? Boss, are you insane?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Jet, I'm capable of it,"

"Fine!" Jet Pack Guy said angrily.

The manager waddled away and Rico brought his gun and entered the room. He shut the door. It was empty.

"Alright, Chill, where are you?" Rico smirked with his gun out. She wasn't in there. A window was open. Clearly, she had left through there.

"Ah, she escaped," Rico said. He put his gun away and was startled to hear a hissing sound coming from behind the computer. He went towards it to find ANOTHER bomb ticking down with fumes coming from it. It was counting down from 5 minutes.

"Here we go again," Rico said as he darted out of the room.


	14. The Killer Drops More Hints

Dark Days

Chapter 14

_In the last chapter, Rico and his squad headed to Toasty's igloo to get information on Chill. Toasty called her and tracked the call to the Pet Shop, where they found that the manager had her in the employee's office. Rico went in by himself to find yet another bomb._

"Jet Pack Guy, I wouldn't lie to you," Rico said when they exited the Pet Shop. Yet again, the bomb had disappeared. Rico had evacuated the building again and it never detonated and disappeared. Everyone was now starting to wonder whether Rico was okay or not.

"Boss, you don't have to start a scene! If a bomb isn't there, don't scare penguins and say it is," Jet Pack Guy was starting to turn on Rico and not believe him.

"I wouldn't lie to anyone on this island," Rico said. "I'm one of the most honest penguins around!"

"Oh, because you told us that you had been harboring Henry as a friend right away?" Jet Pack Guy turned around to Rico. Rico was speechless. Jet Pack Guy turned back around and rejoined Rookie and Dot.

"Another failed attempt at catching us off guard," JPG said to them.

Rico was getting frustrated at Jet Pack Guy. Clearly, he didn't believe him. Rico was telling the truth and JPG didn't believe that.

"Jet Pack Guy, shut up," Rico said, shushing his colleague. "Alright, here's the deal. The bomb disappeared again,"

"Again?" Dot said. "That's twice,"

"And they call _me _the naive one!" Rookie said.

"Look, it was there. Whether or not you want to believe it, it was there. I promise you guys!"

"Likely story," Jet Pack Guy murmured to himself. Rico elbowed him. Jet Pack Guy scoffed. "I mean, yes,"

"So, what do you want us to do now?" Rookie groaned. It was clear his squad was getting tired of this. Rico, however, wasn't. He wasn't going to sleep 'til the Killer was put behind bars, or dead.

"I'm not sure where we go from here," Rico said.

"Well uh…why don't you go back to Herbert's cave with some weapons?" Jet Pack Guy quickly piped up.

Rico was surprised at JPG's quick statement. It appeared that he was just trying to get rid of him. "Ah, trying to get rid of me, eh?"

"No, I mean…" Jet Pack Guy didn't know how to get himself out of this. "Uh…well, you want me to…" Jet Pack Guy raised his eyebrows which meant 'you wanted me to stay with the Rook and the Dot'. Rico had no other choice. He couldn't think of another plan and if Jet Pack Guy went with him, well, then Rookie and Dot would be together alone. He didn't want to bring Dot as he didn't want to put her life in danger and Rookie was someone that he didn't want to bring as he didn't want to fear him even more.

"Alright, fine!" Rico said. "You three stay together. I'm going to take some of my fantastically designed weapons," Rico smirked evilly.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. Your designs of these epic weapons are good," Dot said.

"I admire my amazing work on these highly-demanded weapons," Rico said. "I design my own and they are at my fault if they -"

"Don't work, yeah, yeah, we get it," JPG interrupted. He appeared to be in a hurry to get rid of Rico.

"Fine!" Rico said. "I'll see you guys later. Report anything you see!"

"Yeah, yeah, got'cha," JPG yelled as Rico waddled away. "What does it take to get rid of 'im?" he said to the other two as they waddled away.

* * *

"Alright, Herbert," Rico said outside of the cave. He was preparing to enter. "I'm ready for you. I'm not going to resist killing you, no matter what the EPF Code states," He waddled into the cave. Herbert was there but had his back turned to him.

Rico waddled towards Herbert. He drew his gun. He wasn't going to hold back.

Herbert really wasn't moving all that much. Klutzy wasn't there. Something was fishy here, or in Herbert's case – something was…seaweed…y (sorry for the horrible joke!). Rico approached him slowly with a gun pointed.

Herbert didn't turn around, even when Rico's phone dropped from his pocket. Rico picked it up.

"I love this Glacier Suit, but these pockets suck," Rico said. He grabbed the phone and put it back in his pocket. Herbert still didn't turn around. Rico grabbed his shoulder and flung Herbert down on the ground. Herbert had a fixed emotion. It didn't hit Rico for a few moments. Then he realized it – it was a ruse!

"Ah, Herbert, up to your little stunts, eh?" Rico put his gun away, but kept it close in case of anything. He kicked the ruse, which ended up being a random plush toy.

"Hey, didn't I get one of these back in –" Rico paused. At first, he was ready to accuse Herbert of stealing it. But then, Rico realized that it wasn't Herbert who stole it, nor was it for only the ruse purpose. It was the Killer who took it, and he took it as a clue. Rico knew instantly what it meant.

Rico had kept it, along with thousands of other Club Penguin merchandise, in a closet in his cellar in his igloo. This was a sign that something was going on there. Rico darted back to his igloo, only after grabbing the Herbert plushie and putting it in his pocket.

* * *

Rico kept his gun up when he approached the closet. There was a noise coming from in there. Rico kicked open the door and found none other than…Clyde.

"Clyde?" Rico said, taking Clyde by surprise.

"Rico! Where am I?" Clyde said.

"You're in my igloo," Rico said, growing suspicious. He and Clyde headed back upstairs. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know! I was taken from behind and thrown in there!" Clyde said.

"Hmm," Rico said. "Do you know who the penguin was that snatched you?"

"They wore a blue velvet out-"

"Frost," Rico said. "That damn penguin!"

"Who's he?"

"The one you snatched you." Rico said. He started to think. _What could that have been? What clue did that Clyde drop while being in there? _Rico needed a closer look.

"Clyde, why don't you…" Rico thought about it for a moment. "Why don't you head to the Command Room. The EPF will take good care of you back there!"

"Oh, okay!"

"Do you want me to escort you back there to make sure you get there safe?"

"No, no!" Clyde said quickly. Rico's suspicion rose, but he quickly ignored it.

"Alright, well, uh, have fun," Rico said as he headed for the cellar stairs.

"Okay, thanks!" Rico said.

Rico headed downstairs when he got a call from the hospital. _That's weird…_Rico thought. _Who do I know that's in the hospital? _Then he suddenly remembered. _They found the Director! _He quickly answered the call and was surprised.

"I apologize for bothering, Rico1206," said the voice on the other end. It appeared to be Dr. Fishgerald.

"Dr. Fishgerald! Hi," Rico said. "What brings you…I mean…makes you…call?"

"Ah, well, I uh, have some news for you,"

"And that is?" Rico said, noting the sudden lowness and sadness of Dr. Fishgerald's tone.

"We uh, we found your squad,"

Rico already knew where this was heading. He really didn't want to hear this, but he had to. There was some chance that it wasn't what he thought the doctor was going to say.

"They're uh…they're all dead," Dr. Fishgerald said.


	15. Where Do I Go From Here?

Dark Days

Chapter 15

_In the last chapter, the bomb had been mysteriously taken yet again and his squad didn't believe him, yet again. Jet Pack Guy was showing the most extreme signs of this as he was trying to get rid of him. Rico headed out to Herbert's cave where he planned on just killing him. However, Herbert wasn't there. It ended up being one of Rico's plushies from a while back. Rico knew this was a clue and found himself at his closet in his igloo where he found Clyde inside. He got a call at the end of the chapter that his squad was dead._

"Dead?!" Rico shouted into the phone. "Where are they? Where are you? I need answers!" Rico's worst nightmare was growing into something more. Rico would never have imagined that all of these events would take place. His worst nightmare was over. This was something. This was basically a living hell.

"The coroner has them. I'm at the hospital, but they were dead before they arrived. I am very…very…very…"

Rico slammed down the phone in anger. The Killer was taking it too far. This was exceeding anything Rico had imagined. Rico headed to the Command Room in anger.

* * *

"Where are they?" Rico opened the door to the coroner's office. The coroner hurried over to Rico.

"Whoa, whoa! You're not allowed in here!"

"I'd like to see my squad," Rico said. "Scratch that. I DEMAND to see my squad!" He was trying to get past the coroner. The coroner was blocking him from going. If Rico went left, the coroner went left. If Rico went right, the coroner went right. He wouldn't let him enter his office.

"You can't. The Director won't allow you to!"

"I don't know where you've been the few days, buddy, but the Director isn't here!" Rico said. "I'm sure you've probably been up your –"

The coroner interrupted, "I know the Director isn't here. I'm a higher rank than you and I'll report you to the Director when she returns! Hell, I can report you to Gary!"

"Nice try, buddy, but Gary isn't here either! The Director may not even return! I can deal with getting fired. I WANT TO SEE MY SQUAD!" They continued to move in the same direction in the doorway.

"You aren't allowed! EPF Code states unless you are assigned or permitted to do so!"

"SCREW THE EPF CODE." Rico shouted. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tazer. "You're lucky I have only this on me. You step out of the way and I won't use it!" Rico said.

The coroner looked up above Rico. Rico turned to see two large officials. Rico was clearly no match for them. Rico turned to the coroner as the officials took him by each arm.

"You're lucky," Rico said as he was dragged away. "You don't want to run into me again!"

* * *

"Where do I go from here?" Rico asked himself angrily. He was alone in his igloo. He was in his cellar. "My squad is dead and I'm a lonely penguin waddling towards death," He shook his head and headed to his closet of plushies to look for a clue.

He opened it and found his plushies all in place like Clyde had never been there. Something wasn't right, however. Rico could feel it. There had to be something wrong. Then it hit Rico. The Pizza Chef doll had been removed. Rico could feel it.

"Pizza Chef?" Rico asked himself. "No. Not again!" He headed back upstairs. Where would he be? Where would he and Barista be? They weren't on this case. They were on a different one. But what was the purpose of this clue? Maybe it didn't have to do with Pizza Chef. Maybe it had to do with the Pizza Parlor. Rico darted out of his igloo and headed for the Pizza Parlor.

* * *

It was closed. That didn't stop Rico. He was startled by the 'closed' sign. But he didn't care. When no one was around, he burst through the window. Herbert was inside.

"Agh! What're you doing here?!" Herbert shouted. "How on this miserable island did you…?!"

"I followed all of the Killer's clues," Rico said. Rico had reloaded his pockets with guns before he left. He pulled two out.

"Now, come here and surrender yourself or I will kill you," Rico said with his guns pointed at Herbert.

"That's…that's such a harsh way of this…" Herbert said. "When I first met you, I never expected you to…"

"Shut up," Rico said. "Stop trying to stall it. Come here or you die."

"Agh!" Herbert shouted. "No! I won't settle for this!" He grabbed a remote that was on the counter and slammed his fist on the red button on the center. It looked nothing like the one that controlled the bomb on Rico's back.

Off in the distance there was an explosion. Rico didn't know where it came from. Rico just fired his gun at Herbert who ran into the kitchen. Rico followed him into the kitchen.

"You think you're getting away, huh?" Rico asked as he followed Herbert. "But you aren't!"

Herbert led Rico into a hall in the kitchen. Rico was surprised to see Rock standing there. Rock saw Rico and immediately pulled out his gun. Herbert escaped out a window as Rico came to a halt.

"Drop it!" Rock shouted at Rico who still had his guns up. "Now."

Rico knew that Rock wasn't one to mess with. Rico put his guns down and stood there waiting for his end.

"It's been a while since we've talked," Rico said.

"Yes, it has," Rock replied. "Good job on pointing out the obvious,"

Rico smirked. "Remember when we were friends? When you never wanted to kill me? What happened, Rock? Why did you change?"

"That's none of your business!" Rock shouted. "Until your igloo is cleaned out, you can't start on mine!"

"Mine is really clean," Rico said. "I'm the good guy. I don't need to clean it anymore. You're the one that needs it cleaned."

"Shut up!" Rock yelled. "I've got a gun pointed at you. It's fully loaded. I'd love to kill you right now!"

"I know you would," Rico rolled his eyes. "And I know you can. But really? You're gonna wear your orange prison outfit in the process? I thought Clyde had it…"

"Yeah, well, things change," Rock said.

"You're a perfect example," Rico smirked.

"That's it!" Rock said. He cocked the gun. "Goodbye, Rico1206!"

Instead of the bullets being fired from Rock's gun, they were fired from another gun. Rico didn't know what was going on. Rock went down hard and the gun flew across the floor. Rock was bleeding. A lot. Rico turned around to see what and who shot him. He turned around to see none other than the Killer with his gun pointed at Rock.


	16. The Island Hall

Dark Days

Chapter 16:

_In the last chapter, Rico did his best to maintain the case investigation. He demanded to see the bodies of his agents, but was escorted away from the coroner's office by the officials. His investigation led him to the Pizza Parlor where he chased Herbert out. The Killer was standing behind Rico and randomly shot Rock._

Rico's eyes were wide. What the heck had just happened?

"Either you had bad aim…" Rico paused. "Or you were intending to kill him…so tell me…what the hell just happened?" Rico turned to the Killer who still had his gun up.

"I don't have bad aim," the Killer replied. "I was intending to kill him."

This blew Rico away. "What? Why? Weren't you working together to take me down?!"

"Ha-ha…were," the Killer said. He put his gun down for a moment. "Y'see, there are a few types of penguins on this island," he paused. "Those who like the ones they were born with, those who don't like the ones they were born with but won't do any harm to them, and finally – those who hate the ones they were born with so much that they'll kill them. There's an example."

"He's your brother?"

"I hate that word," the Killer said. "But yes. And he was growing too powerful himself. I am the older one. He was to obey me. And he started to rebel. Yes, he was also out to get you, but he did it in a different way. I don't want this island to collapse and disappear. He did. I had to end him before he could end us!"

"That's why you killed him?"

"That's not the only reason why," the Killer said. "He never wanted to obey me unless I forced him. He always argued with the team members. He always threatened the team members. He never did things right. Yes, sometimes, he'd do things that were better than what I asked, but sometimes, they were worse. He planned to drop a bomb on the island. No. No no no. Never. I wouldn't do that. For now, at least."

"Ah," Rico said. "Well uh, I'm sorry for your loss?"

"You don't have to be," the Killer said. "Because I'm not. He needed to be dead."

"Yeah." Rico said, looking at the dead body.

"And so do you," the Killer said, turning his attention to Rico again. "If you ever run into me again, well, don't. You'll be dead before you know it."

"Wait, you're letting me go?" Rico asked, confused.

"No," the Killer said. "But you've got ways of escaping and if by chance in the next minute one occurs, well, you'll want to stay away from me."

"You don't have to do this, you know," Rico said. "If you just surrender yourself now, you won't be pressed with harsh charges. Well, not as harsh as they will be."

"Will be? There won't be a 'will be'. The EPF won't be able to catch me. I'll either be dead or they'll be dead. I am going to rule this island. I'll lead it in the right direction. I am here to do what's best."

"Causing destruction of buildings?" Rico said. "You think that's the best?"

"Indeed. That Puffle Hotel? I've sabotaged the plans. They're not making a Puffle Hotel. They're making something bigger…better…badder." The Killer laughed manically.

Rico shrugged. "Good for you,"

"Yeah, whatever," the Killer said. "Unfortunately, you won't be here to see what happens to the island and what it is I'm building,"

"I think I will," Rico said.

"I shouldn't underestimate you," the Killer said.

What the Killer said was true. At that moment, Rico did a back flip (and surprisingly landed it). The Killer started firing at him. Rico was able to avoid them and escape through the window in a lucky attempt at survival. The Killer didn't chase after him, however. Rico knew he was sort of safe for now.

"Well, now what?" Rico asked himself. "Where's Herbert?" He noticed the polar bear tracks on the ground. "Ah…" he said. He followed the tracks to an igloo neighborhood igloo. It wasn't just any igloo, however. It was the Island Hall. This was the hall where the island officials that were in charge of everything on the island met and held press conferences. One was going on now. Rico wasn't permitted to enter as he didn't have a pass.

"Great," Rico said. "Herbert was here. I can't enter." He was puzzled on what was to do now. He finally came to a conclusion and arrived at the front door. "Well, I'm probably going to lose my job for this…" Rico said. He burst through the doors of the Island Hall. Penguins were shocked to see him.

"Agh! What on the island? Who are you and what are you doing in here?" asked the island mayor.

"Can't you see we're trying to have a press conference?" yelled a penguin.

"Wow, I am surprised at how amazingly packed this place is," Rico said.

"I'll repeat – WHO ARE YOU? You're not permitted here!" yelled the mayor.

"Yeah, and it's about you!" yelled one of the other penguins.

"About me?" Rico asked.

"Yeah! And all the trouble you're causing with your squad!"

"What?" Rico asked.

"Ah, you're that Rico guy in charge of that EPF squad?" the mayor finally concluded.

"Yes, that's me," Rico said as he looked around. He was in a narrow pathway. On both sides of him were seats that were all filled. There were almost one hundred and fifty penguins here. He looked around and saw something on the top of the wall to his right.

"I SAID GET OUT," the mayor said as Rico snapped back to his senses. He had been so busy and focused on the thing on the wall, he hadn't realized the two security guards next to him, ready to escort him out.

"HOLD IT!" Rico shouted as the security guards took hold of him.

"What now?!" yelled a penguin.

"THERE'S A BOMB IN HERE. EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET OUT." Rico yelled as the two security guards started taking him to the exit.

"Hold it, guards!" the mayor yelled. He stepped off the podium. "Ah, I see Mr. Wrong is here to make yet another wrong assumption?"

"Assumption? It's right there!" Rico yelled and pointed.

"You've been wrong twice before! You're like the penguin who cried Scorn!" the mayor said.

No one would look at what Rico was pointing at. They didn't believe him.

"It's. Right. There!" Rico yelled. "You're all going to die because of your own stupidity!"

"Ah, now you're threatening us?" the mayor said. "Guards! Get him out of here! Let hell rain down on him for scaring so many!"

"I'm not lying to you!" Rico said as he was dragged out.

"Whatever!" the mayor yelled. "You'll be ashamed!"

"Vice-versa!" Rico yelled. He was then taken from the building.

Rico couldn't believe what had just happened. A press conference. About him? And his squad? They were there to criticize the powers of his squad? And now they weren't believing him either? This was just getting worse and worse!

Rico shook his head as he headed for the street. He couldn't believe it. 147 penguins were in there and they were all about to die because of this. "There's nothing I can do about it," Rico reassured himself. "It's their fault. Not mine."

"Indeed," said a British voice. Henry jumped down from the trees.

"Henry. What're you doing here?"

"I came to see what's up. While I've been busy trying to gather some items for things, I noticed you're going to need some help."

"No one believes me anymore." Rico felt ashamed. "They are holding a press conference about me in there. They don't care for my squad. They don't think I deserve to be number one. They are all going to die now because of their own idioticy."

"Well, that is their own fault," Henry replied. "You shouldn't feel ashamed. I believe you and I always will. Not everyone will believe you. You can't get everyone to. But you have to accept that. And then you have to realize that it is their fault if the die as a result,"

"Yes, yes, I understand," Rico said. Silence overcame them.

"Was there really a bomb in –"

"Henry!" Rico said.

"Sorry, sorry…just…sorry," Henry said.

"Well, now what do we do?"

"Perhaps you should head back to the Command Room and see if Snow has anything new for you,"

"Yes, I'll do that. Surely a new clue has surfaced or something."

"I'd bet something has," Henry said. "Ta-ta for now,"

"Thanks, Henry!" Rico said.

Henry was about to lift back up into the trees when it happened. Red mist. The sound of a volcanic eruption. Debris in every direction. Penguins were sent flying fifty flippers in the air. It was chaos. No one knew what was going on except for Rico. The Island Hall had just exploded.


	17. Squad Search

Dark Days

Chapter 17:

_In the last chapter, Rico found out that the Killer __wanted __Rock dead. He was able to get killed when he escaped and found tracks from Herbert that led to the Island Hall igloo where a meeting was going on about Rico and the enemies. Rico entered and tried to convince the island mayor that there was a bomb that was about to go off because there was. The mayor didn't believe him as he had been wrong twice before. He forced Rico out where Rico found Henry. They discussed the incident and as Henry was about to leave, the igloo blew up._

Rico did his best to duck for cover. When the debris stopped flying, he turned and looked. So many penguins were lying in the snow. Many were already dead and some were on the verge.

"HENRY?!" Rico shouted. The flames, combined with yells, were loud. Rico had to shout to communicate.

"I'M FINE!" Henry yelled.

"LET'S GO!" Rico shouted. He got back up from behind the giant boulder he had been hiding behind and darted for the igloo. Henry followed quickly.

Some of the building was indeed left standing. Only a part of it. The stairs to the second and third floor remained. But the parts that had been blown away was what made it unrecognizable. The remaining parts were 90% black from burns. All of it was on fire.

Rico darted through one of the openings. Henry followed. They looked around the flames. They really couldn't see anything.

"Bodies over here!" Henry darted to an unflamed section.

Rico would've normally been all, 'I told you so!', but this wasn't the time for that. Over a hundred penguins were still in here, and the mayor was more than likely here. He darted away from Henry and found three penguins. Two were dead.

"I…" said one of them, rubbing his head. He had glass in him. "Wha…wha…whad haddened?"

It was clear he wasn't able to really communicate at the moment. He had glass in his neck, which was an instant sign he had an injury to his vocal cords or whatever. Rico wasn't a doctor.

Rico grabbed the penguin with all his strength. It took the wind out of him. He waddled out of the igloo, hoping that nothing was to happen. Nothing did happen. He successfully carried the penguin out.

Henry arrived with him with six other penguins. Three were alive and were able to waddle themselves. They all had a few alive ones in their flippers.

"We need to get the EPF or the PSA out here," Rico said.

"They'll take a while," Henry said. "I'll go get more, you call them and get back in here and help!" Henry darted off for the stairwell.

Rico called the EPF. An agent from the 'report-a-crime' service answered.

"EPF, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to report a…large…explosion…rather large…at the Igloo Island Hall…"

"We've got officials on the way. Please do not try to do anything in the i-"

Click!

Rico hung up. He didn't care if he was going to lose his job saving the lives, he had to do it. The officials were going to take forever.

Rico headed back in and grabbed some more penguins. They eventually made their way to the last floor, which was three stories up. All the alive penguins, which weren't many, had been taken out. Everyone on the third floor was dead. Rico and Henry double checked and avoided the flames.

"Let's head back down before this place blows again!" Rico said. Surely, this was a thrilling event. The most event of thrilling he had ever experienced. But it wasn't one that he liked. And it got worse.

As they were heading for the stairs, part of the roof collapsed onto the stairs. The entire stairwell collapsed and took the second one with it. There was also a hole left in the second floor. If they were going to jump from the third floor to the first, well, they were going to have real luck.

"I've jumped off the Tallest Mountain," Rico said. "I can take it!"

"Into flames?" Henry pointed to the flames spreading. "Look for windows!"

"Windows? They don't have windows up here! Except for the sky light!" Rico said.

"Call for help. Do something." Henry said angrily.

Rico couldn't get any service. He spotted a hole in the wall, but it was already absorbed by flames.

"The whole place is going to collapse!" Henry shouted. "The snow that supports it is melting!"

"Break some snow with your fists!" Rico shouted. "You know I can't!"

Henry bumped some ice chunks out of the wall with his elbow. The floor and the igloo started making a weird sound which was a sign that if they didn't get out now, they were going to fall three stories and get covered in debris.

"Now!" Henry shouted after making a wide enough hole for one at a time.

Rico darted over. "You first!"

"No, you!" Henry shouted. "THE EPF NEEDS YOU MORE! GO!" He yelled. He got a really bad feeling.

Rico climbed through the hole and jumped three stories into the snow. He hit the landing hard, but didn't break anything. He watched as Henry jumped down. He moved. Henry landed perfectly.

The EPF officials approached Rico.

"WHAT ON THE ISLAND DID YOU JUST DO? WEREN'T YOU TOLD NOT TO GO INTO THAT BURNING IGLOO? YOU ARE GOING TO BE SUSPENDED FOR THE EPF FOR THIS!" the officials yelled, not paying attention to the igloo.

Rico ignored it and started to move away. They followed him. Henry disappeared quickly. The officials had their backs turned to the igloo. Suddenly, it collapsed. All of the ice hit the ground. Everything inside – the bodies, the furniture, the mayor – all of it hit the ground.

Rico's eyes opened wide. His short plan was working perfect. "HOW ON THE ISLAND COULD YOU OFFICIALS DO SUCH A THING? EPF OFFICIALS? THEY JUST LET AN IGLOO COLLAPSE AND THEY WERE MORE FOCUSED ON ME THAN THE IGLOO? I HAVE TO REPORT YOU ALL TO THE EPF!"

The officials all had worried looks on their faces. To be an EPF official was a gift. They were all going to lose it.

"And now you just stand there like a puffle in the Snow Trekker's headlights?" Rico said. He whipped out his phone. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

"No, don't call the EPF!" yelled one of them. Another tried to run. The smart ones, however, turned their attention back to the burning igloo and started doing work on it.

Rico, however, turned to look for Henry. He now had work to do with him.

* * *

"I'm getting frustrated!" Rico yelled. He was with Henry in his igloo. "This is going too far!"

"It's been past that for a while now," Henry said.

"Indeed it has!" Rico yelled angrily. "We need to put a stop to this!"

"Yes, we do," Henry said. "And I know just the thing,"

"And what is that 'thing'?"

"We're going to need a bigger squad," Henry said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Rico asked, confused. He sort of knew what Henry meant, but he wasn't sure.

"I mean 'I am joining you'. You can't do this alone," Henry said. "I'm not sure you realize that these are very dangerous penguins and bears and bots," Henry paused. "I am able to avoid them, but you can't. If I am incognito and they don't know I am working with you, then they are weaker,"

"You realize that the Killer watches my every move?"

"I watch the island's every move," Henry said. "Perhaps he'd love to get into stealing so he can steal my island surveillance,"

"Ah," Rico smirked. "That'd be better than killing!"

"Your squad is dead. We need a squad. Your squad could've done. But we need more than three penguins and you. We need…big. You're going to need to ask for a squad,"

"At the EPF?"

"No, the PSA."

"But they don't do cases like this,"

"Indeed they don't, but anything is possible. The Director didn't want you on that case for Henry the first time, but you did it anyway. And the Director isn't here right now. The officials really can't have any authority over you. You're third in line for the Director! Gary is second. And that means what? That means that _you're _the current Director."

"Alright, alright, fine," Rico said. "But I don't want it to stay that way,"

"Why not? I'd love to be the Director,"

"Because the job doesn't belong to me. That's why I want this to be over with and the Director to return,"

"You can't depend on the Director being alive," Henry said. "She could be dead. And Gary – hell, he may be killed in the fighting. You can't depend on him getting out of his… 'episode'," Henry said.

"Look, let's not count our puffles before they're rounded into the pen," Rico said. "I don't even want to hear the words, 'the Director is dead', or 'Gary is dead',"

"Alright, fine."

"I'm gonna head to the Penguin Special Agency's HQ and see if any squad wants to help. Surely, there's one."

"Alright." Henry paused. "I'll be somewhere. I can't say where. I have my phone. Call me when you get a squad – oh wait, scratch that – I'll know when you get a squad." Henry smirked.

"See ya later," Rico said. Henry launched towards the ceiling and disappeared, leaving Rico to wonder how he did that.

* * *

Rico swiped his PSA ID to enter the headquarters. He had joined the PSA once before with his squad when Gary promoted them to it. He had not liked the agency and wanted to go back to the EPF. He kept his ID, however, in case it was ever needed. This was a perfect time.

"Whoa, whoa, where's your ID?" asked one of the PSA guards. "You can't use that entrance! You'll let everyone know it is there!"

"I'm agent Rico1206 of squad no. 1 in the EPF," Rico said. "The Director and Gary are missing, which means I am in charge. I can be here if I want," he pulled out his ID anyway.

"What can I help you with," said the guard, fearful. "M-Mr. Director, sir?"

"No need for fear nor the sir or the Mr. Director," Rico said. "Just call me Rico."

The guard nodded and was relieved.

"I need a squad. A squad that can handle any mission that is thrown at them. A squad that is worth being on." Rico ordered.

The guard turned. Behind him was a hallway that led to a bigger room. In this hallway were all of the squad rooms. There weren't many PSA squads.

"ALL SQUADS REPORT IN THE HALL!" the guard yelled. He turned back to Rico, "Just a second, sir," he smiled.

Rico raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…Rico," the guard said as the squads filed out of their rooms.

They all lined up next to their doors.

"Go ahead. Whatever squad you think is able to handle it," the guard smiled.

Rico nodded as he waddled down the hallway. "I need a squad. A squad that can handle any mission that is thrown at them. A squad that is worth being on. If you don't think you're fit, get back into your room now,"

All of the squads headed back into their rooms quickly.

"That wasn't even worth my time," Rico turned back for the door.

"Wait, wait, Rico," the guard said. "There's one more squad you forgot to see!"

"It's just like all the others, isn't it?" Rico rolled his eyes as the guard led him to the main headquarters. At the back wall of the headquarters was a grey wall. In that grey wall there was a hidden door. The guard yelled through the door.

"SQUAD ONE REPORT!"

The guard and Rico backed away as several agents filed out of the room.

Rico smirked and nodded. He knew instantly.

"Mr. Rico from the EPF is here! He is the current Director. You all know what has happened to the Director and Gary. He needs a squad. I know that you are the only squad fit for this assignment!"

"Let me do the talking," Rico pushed past the guard and interrupted. "This squad," Rico smirked. "This is the squad. This is the squad that will lead this island to victory," Rico turned back to the guard and nodded. Then he turned back to the squad. "I think I just found what I'm looking for,"

* * *

_Just to let you know, the members of this 'squad' are all of you that sent your information to me in the reviews section. :P You'll all be in the next chapter!_

* * *

**_Also - I just want to let you all know this. My "Author's Note" was not meant to make you feel obligated to review. It is optional. If you don't want to review or read or anything, then don't. After reading my last chapter, I realize that it sounded really like you had  to review when you don't have to. Bottom line - please do it if you feel like it. If you don't, that is your choice. You are all allowed to have your choice on everything. Seriously. You are allowed to just read and move on. Please just don't take anything I said too seriously or make yourself feel like it is mandatory. It isn't._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Rico1206_**


	18. PSA Squad Number One

Dark Days

Chapter 18

_In the last chapter, Rico and Henry went into the remains of the Island Hall to get whatever survivors remained. There weren't many. When the EPF officials arrived, they focused more on Rico breaking the rules than the fact that the igloo was about to collapse. When it did, however, they completely forgot about Rico and turned their attention to the igloo. Rico and Henry met back at Rico's igloo where they discussed a big matter – a new squad. Since Rico's squad had all been killed, Rico was not going to be able to do this alone. Henry said he'd be apart of whatever squad Rico was to find. Rico found a PSA squad at the end of the chapter – one that he was sure would be able to stop even the toughest enemies._

Eleven agents were sitting in the squad's room. Rico was one of them. He needed to know these penguins. Rico assumed they all had the attributes to take down this so-called, "EPF".

The squad's room was large. This was more than likely because, judging by the squad's door, they were the number one squad in the PSA – meaning they've had experience.

The room was silent. Rico felt weird having ten sets of eyes on him. He finally broke the silence by standing up and speaking.

"Uh, I'm uh…agent Rico1206 from the EPF. Not sure if any of you have heard of me before but uh," he paused to clear his throat.

"I've heard of you before," said one agent with the red sidetied and white diva sunglasses. Rico instantly recognized this penguin from before –

* * *

_ "I never got your name…" Rico looked at the 'unidentified agent'._

_"I'm uh…agent C…or better known as Candence…" Candence said._

_"I will be sure to report your life-saving acts and heroic skills to the Director…" Rico said, amazed._

_"I was trying to be stealthy because I'm from the stealth class…" Candence said. "But he saw me…"_

_"It's done and over with…" Rico said. "We will never have to deal with this again…"_

* * *

Unfortunately for Rico, he had been far from correct. But that wasn't what he was focused on. He knew this agent. And he started to think he knew several of them.

"You're…you're agent Candence," Rico said. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's me," Candence replied. "You're that guy that saved us from the uh…well, you know what that was."

"Yes, yes, that was me," Rico said.

One agent confirmed to be known, nine unknown. He searched for anymore he saw. He could easily remember them.

* * *

Eventually, he was able to figure out who most of them were. There were a few he hadn't met but they introduced themselves.

"Agent M is the name," said Agent M.

"Your real name?"

"Just call me 'Agent M',"

"Okay," Rico said. "What can you do?"  
"I'm great and able to hack stuff," Agent M replied, "I have a lot of ninja training. I can get to Gary and knock some sense into him," she paused. "After all I am his sister,"

"Ah," Rico said. "You seem like you've experience, eh?"

"Indeed," Agent M said. "I will not fail you,"

"Good to hear," Rico said.

"I'm Liana," said one agent. "I'm a rather fine tech agent,"

"Ah," Rico said.

"Y'see, adventures and risks – they're my type,"

"Well, get ready. This'll be one of the worst adventures of your life," Rico smirked.

"And you are…?" Rico approached the final agent. He didn't know this one either.

"Alexia," she said.

"What brought you to this squad?" Rico asked, knowing he didn't have to ask. It was transparent that she had good attributes.

"I'm a good stealthy agent,"

"Interesting," Rico said. "Dot likes that," he smirked and got uneasy at the thought of Dot.

"Alright, well," Rico headed back to his seat as the attention turned to him. "Here's a brief synopsis of what's going on," He paused. "As you may know, I was the leader of squad number one in the EPF. My squad somehow perished. Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy."

Some of the agents got uneasy. Rico assumed that they either were in love with Jet Pack Guy or they were in love with Rookie.

"Anyhow, we're going up against a tough set of enemies. All of my squad's enemies have joined together in a group they call the "EPF". I'm not sure what that means nor do I care. I need a fierce group of agents to take them down. According to agent Icetail, you're all amazing. I'll take her word,"

Icetail nodded.

"I've got a few more penguins coming to help," Rico said. "One of my friends, Henry,"

Agent Bellykid nodded.

"He's a good stealer. Anyhow, plus, I've got agent Pizza Chef and Barista on their way,"

"Alright," said agent Jay. "Is there any plan in place of what to do?"

"That's the problem. This EPF has captured the Director and taken control of Gary's mind. He's evil at one moment and good at another. In fact, he tried to kill me just a few days ago…" Rico said.

"That doesn't sound like Gary," agent Bellykid said.

"I know," Rico said. "It might not even be him. I don't know. We need to get answers."

"If answers are what we need, then answers are what we'll get," Icetail said.

"Great," Rico said. He loved the confidence and determination of the group.

"Here's the thing," agent Dalekcaan reported. "Not many agents from the EPF know the PSA exist,"

"I barely did," Rico said.

"That being said," he paused. "I highly doubt anyone on the evil version of the EPF will even think there is one. And when they find out, they'll be surprised. The point is to not let them find out. If they don't find out, then we can do things and they'll focus more on the EPF and we'll be able to do more. Our weapon center is highly advanced. They will destroyed the EPF Command Room and never do anything to ours,"

"That is something I never thought about," Rico said, surprised by the knowledge of Dalekcaan. "You're pretty good at plan-making, eh?"

"Amateur," Jay whispered to Bellykid.

"Alright, anyhow, perhaps it would be smart to start things up again in the morning." Agent Lake Blue stated. "If they don't know about us, surely, they won't be able to attack us during the night,"

"What, do you guys have like – underground bunkers?" Rico asked, confused.

"No, we have a few rooms in the HQ that allow us to sleep here if necessary," Agent Jamoy reported.

"A few? There are plenty." Lake Blue replied.

"So I am assuming that we're going to chill out there for the night?" Rico asked.

"That's what I'm doing," Dalekcaan got up and headed for the door.

"Same here," said agent Bellykid.

"Alright, alright, let's do this," Rico rolled his eyes. He looked at his watch. 11:54 PM. He was getting tired. He was sure that Dalekcaan was right and that nothing would happen during the night. But they were all in for a surprise.

* * *

Rico wasn't the first awake. Agent Icetail, Bellykid, Jamoy, and Lake Blue were all awake. They all had woken up to the same thing – rattling. The room was rattling and shaking. Rico, like the other four, had no idea what was going on. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his spy gadget and looked at the radar. No storms. That was a worry to Rico. That meant that this wasn't natural.

"What do you want us to do, boss?" asked agent Bellykid.

"Boss? I'm not in charge of this squad," Rico said. "I can't handle that responsibility."

"You're leading the expedition to stop them," Icetail said.

"Who is the leader of the squad?" Rico asked quickly.

"There has never been one," Lake Blue said. "If we all work together and put our individual skills together, we never argue nor need to have one in charge,"

Before Rico could say anything, the shaking got even louder. Alexia and Jay had woken up.

"What's going on?" asked Alexia. "What's the shaking for?"

"We have no idea," Jamoy said with a worried look on her face.

"Something isn't right," Jay said. "This isn't natural,"

"No it isn't," Rico said. "And I am starting to get an odd feeling,"

Suddenly, there was a really loud noise that woke everyone in the room except for Dalekcaan who was still asleep.

"What's going on?" Liana asked, frightened.

"I'm not sure about that, but I am sure that my eardrums just burst," Bellykid said.

Rico grabbed his gun. "All of you – stay here," he said as he jumped off his sorry excuse for a bed. He kept it close and waddled slowly out of the room. There wasn't anything around. The main HQ looked fine.

What worried him then was that the room had gone dead silent. Everything had gone dead silent. But not for long. After that, the loudest noise Rico had heard was made, the ceiling collapsed, and the last thing he heard before being knocked out was – 'THE PSA IS UNDER ATTACK. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!' from the loud speaker.


	19. Aerial Assault

Dark Days

Chapter 19

_In the last chapter, Rico met with almost all of the agents of Squad No. 1 in the PSA. He knew several of them from before, but some of them were rather new to him. Dalekcaan, a fellow agent, was able to point out that this new "EPF", made of enemies, didn't know that the PSA existed and that they would not get attacked as a result. However, that was debunked when Rico and the others spent the night in the HQ's bedroom. Somehow, the HQ started shaking, waking them all, and eventually, the ceiling collapsed while the loudspeaker reported the agency was under attack._

Rico eventually awoke. His eyes opened and he immediately felt the sharp pain on his arms and body. It was remains of the ceiling that was previously above him. He was covered in it. Flames were around him. He saw nothing but the sky above him. That meant that the Phoning Facility's ceiling had also collapsed. But where were the others?

He got up and looked around. There weren't as many flames as the Igloo Hall. At least what he could see. He got up and ignored the minimal amount of blood that covered him. He looked around and found a way to the bedrooms. He entered and found the guard and some EPF officials standing there.

At first, Rico thought that his squad had left him. Then it was clear to him that they had done the same thing he had down with the Igloo Hall's collapse – leave the dead bodies. They had assumed that Rico was dead. He didn't care that they left him. In fact, leaving him was a better idea. Going after the attacker was far more important.

"Rico!" shouted the guard. He approached him and appeared happy.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened? All I remember was that the ceiling collapsed," Rico said, confused.

"The PSA was under attack. The entire place is destroyed. Your squad, like the others, are up in the Ski Village." the guard stated.

"I never got your name," Rico said. He wanted a way to address him, rather than just 'guard'.

"Icicle," the guard said.

"Alright, Icicle, do you know a way out?" Rico said. "I'd rather get out of here then get hit by flames,"

"Yes, this way," Icicle led Rico and the officials out by moving around the debris. Eventually, they were removed from the building and brought to the Ski Village.

Rico was surprised to see that the Phoning Facility was the only building damaged. The Ski Lodge had been untouched. He rejoined his squad. They were surprised to see him.

"Rico, you're alive?" Dalekcaan asked, surprised.

"You all thought I was dead?" Rico asked, shocked but not surprised.

"Not all of us," Icetail rolled her eyes at Dalekcaan. "However, we thought that you'd be able to carry on by yourself as you are a rather strong agent,"

"Strong?" Rico laughed. "See this?" he pointed to whatever the hell was in place of what normal penguins would call, 'muscles'. "I was _barely _able to lift the ceiling off of me!"

"Sorry," Icetail said. "Sheesh. Next time, we'll rescue you first."

"No, that's okay," Rico said. "Rescuing me is not important. Putting an end to this is important,"

"But if they want you dead, wouldn't that be feeding them what they want?" asked an agent that was not there the previous day.

Rico had recognized the agent as an EPF official. This 'official' wasn't an official anymore – he had been promoted to PSA Squad No. 1.

"Agent Emrys," Rico said, surprised. "You're on the squad?"

"I've been on the squad," he said. "I wasn't here yesterday as I was working a 'personal day'," he smirked.

"Ah," Rico said. "Welcome aboard,"

"Thanks," he said.

"Does anyone have any idea what happened?" Rico asked.

"Apparently, according to eye witnesses," agent Jamoy began. "A few helicopters, three to be exact, circled the Ski Village and decided to finally drop some bombs over the Phoning Facility. But that's not all," she waddled behind Rico and grabbed his bomb. "The signal of the bomb was tracked into here and they found that you were underground and bombed the location of the HQ,"

"Great," Rico said. "Now because they can track me, the operation is going to be failed," Rico was frustrated.

"Actually," Jay said. "Liana and Bellykid are tech agents. They can easily take that bomb off your back and deactivate it,"

"Sounds good to me!" Rico said happily. "Get over here and remove this from my back!"

Agents Bellykid and Liana were able to successfully remove the bomb from Rico's back using very limited tools. This immediately shocked Rico as he had no idea you could do it with almost nothing.

"Talented group of agents," Rico smirked. "I can see why you are all on this squad,"

"What's the next plan of attack?" agent Alexia asked. "I'd like to give those guys a payback for destroying our base,"

"Well now that I have this bomb off my back," Rico smirked. "I've gotten an idea,"

"And that idea is what?" asked agent Liana.

"We're going to need plenty of bombs. We're also going to need to locate their locations."

"That's great but there's a problem," agent Jay said. "The EPF and the PSA service are down until the place is reconstructed and put back online. That could take…a long while,"

"How long?" asked agent Icetail.

"I'd guess about a week," Rico said. "Being a tech-xpert and all, I tend to know how to fix this type of stuff. However, we have our computers at home. We can use the limited programs on them to figure out their locations,"

"Isn't it illegal to have EPF technology on your computers unless permitted access by the Director?" asked Dalekcaan.

"Indeed it is," Rico smirked. "But the Director and I are tight,"

"Then our next spot is your igloo?" asked Emrys.

"Indeed," Rico smirked. They headed off for his igloo.

* * *

"Impossible," Rico said as he arrived at his igloo. Everything was untouched except for his computer, which had been beat to hell and back.

"They knew we were coming," Jay said. "They're a few steps ahead of us,"

"But when Frost strikes, there's always a clue!" Rico said. He looked around for anything that seemed different. The agents filed into his igloo and shut the door.

After a few moments, Rico couldn't figure it out.

"Great," Rico said. "I've got nothing,"

"I see you like Cadence," said Icetail, exploring his igloo. She had come across an image of her.

Rico waddled over to her. "Snoop," he said with his eyes dim. He grabbed the image and looked at it and then instantly realized that wasn't his.

"It's a clue," he said. "It is our hint,"

"But what does Cadence have to do with Frost?" asked Bellykid.

"Well, earlier he tried to blow her up,"

"Yeah," Icetail said. "And when I find him, I will tear him to shreds for that!"

"Well, he's after Cadence again," Rico said, angry.

"I won't let that happen again," Icetail said. "She's at the Dance Club right now!"

"Then let's get there," Rico said, grabbing a gun from his pocket. He and the others headed for the door.

"Is the gun really necessary at this point in time?" asked Emrys.

"Yeah, it is," Rico said, holding it close. "Who knows what could be lurking out and about!"

"True, true," he replied.

Alexia was the first to open the door. They all filed out of the igloo and were shocked to see Seaweed running across the street.

"Boss!" shouted Alexia. "Look who!"

Rico thought quickly. "Half of you go with Icetail to the Dance Club – half of you stay with me! We're going to stop Seaweed!" he said. He darted off with some of the agents. With him were Dalekcaan, Emrys, Alexia, Bellykid, and Jay. With Icetail were Liana, Agent M, Lake Blue, Candence, and Jamoy.

Rico darted towards Seaweed who instantly spotted him. Seaweed darted up the street and had six agents coming after him. He was not really a match for Rico and his five.

"I'll go up ahead!" Dalekcaan grabbed a jetpack that he spontaneously grabbed from nowhere. He strapped it on and shot through the skies ahead of Seaweed.

"Perfect," Rico said. He raced towards Seaweed.

Unfortunately, Seaweed was headed for one igloo in particular. It was the igloo of the Gun Shop. He got there quick enough to enter before Dalekcaan could catch him.

"Great," Rico said. Dalekcaan landed and they met up outside.

"Alright, I hope you all are ready," Rico said, drawing his gun. The others did the same. "This may be dangerous, or this may be…" he searched for the word. "Not…so…danger…ous…" he trailed off. He kicked open the door and found the clerk standing there in fear.

"Where is he?" Rico asked.

"He went that way!" he pointed to the window.

Jay, Bellykid, and Emrys headed towards the window to investigate. Rico, Dalekcaan, and Alexia stayed behind.

"What did he do here?" Rico asked as the other two searched around.

"He bought something…it…they looked like this," he showed Rico an image of some bullets.

"Where can I find 'em?" Rico asked the frightened clerk.

"Aisle three!" the clerk said, stepping back.

"Thank you," Rico smirked. He headed down aisle three and nearly knocked over a red penguin in sunglasses. He had an afro as well.

Rico looked at the bullets. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the penguin staring at him. He turned to him.

The penguin coughed as Rico asked, "Is there something you need?".

The penguin kept coughing and Rico started to ignore it. Then he heard a cough that was very similar to one that he had heard before.

_Funny, if I didn't know any better, _Rico thought. _I'd say that cough sounds like J-…_

Rico turned to the penguin slowly. His anger was starting up again.

The penguin backed away as Rico went forward. The penguin backed into a green penguin behind him. Dead end. Rico grabbed the afro of the penguin and ripped it off. He was immediately shocked to see something he never expected to see. He was extremely shocked indeed. Without the afro, it was obvious that the penguin standing there was none other than Jet Pack Guy.

* * *

_Note: I had intended to post this chapter yesterday (Monday), and when I went to post chapter twenty, I saw that chapter nineteen was not added. I added it to the Document Manager and edited it, but I completely forgot to add it to the story. Oops. :P_

_-Rico1206_


	20. You're Not the Most Reliable!

Dark Days

Chapter 20

_In the last chapter, Rico discovered that the so-called "EPF" had assaulted the Command Room from the air. They were able to track Rico with the bomb on his back. Tech agents Bellykid and Liana were able to remove the bomb from his back and disarm it. They headed to his igloo where they found that Cadence was targeted again. They were going to head to the Dance Club when they spotted Seaweed on the street. He headed towards a gun shop in an igloo and escaped. At the end of the chapter, Rico discovered that Jet Pack Guy was alive._

Rico was speechless and stared at the fellow agent. He was waiting for him to say something and was shocked. He stood there and stared at him when finally Jet Pack Guy turned to leave.

"Don't," Rico said as he tried to leave the aisle.

Jet Pack Guy stopped short. He turned and looked at Rico and then started running.

Rico may not be strong, but he sure is fast. He darted after Jet Pack Guy and chased him out the back door. When he was closes enough, he knew it was time to take a risk. He lunged onto him and pinned him into the snow.

Jet Pack Guy, of course, was able to push him off but tripped and fell down again.

Rico stood over him. "You know what weapons I carry," he said. "And I will do it if I don't get an explanation!"

Jet Pack Guy gulped. He knew that Rico wasn't one to mess with.

"Oh…ohhh…okay…" he said. "Ffffinnneee…"

"Fine?" Rico asked.

"Y-y-you caught me," he was out of breath. "I…I'm sorry…"

"You aren't sorry," Rico said. "I don't care for the excuses. Where are the others?"

"They're…they're…I don't know."

"Yes you do," Rico said. He was really angry. "WHERE are they?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Tell me now," Rico said. It was obvious that he wanted to hurt him. Of course, Rico couldn't do that without pulling out his gun which he didn't want to do and make a bad impression on the EPF. After a long time of silence, Rico finally said, "Why? Why would you? Why would you ever do this?"

"I…I…we…we were getting tired of,"

"We?" Rico asked. "WE? YOU THINK THEY WERE? YOU HAVEN'T ALWAYS BEEN THE MOST RELIABLE."

"You called us in the middle of the night! You woke us up to do…personal cases! We were tired of it! We were sick of you and you always pushing us around!"  
"SO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY?" Rico yelled. "YOU THINK IT IS OKAY TO FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH TO THE ISLAND AND DESERT ME AT THE DARKEST TIMES OF THE EPF?"

"It's been worse," Jet Pack Guy retorted.

"Shut up," Rico said. "The only thing I want to hear is an explanation. Why?"

"WE WERE TIRED OF YOU! WE THOUGHT THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY!"

"And what? How long did you think you'd be able to run for?"

"I was going to go after him myself!" Jet Pack Guy shouted.

"You don't know him, Jet! He's dangerous! He's no match for you!"

"He's no match for you either!"

"I've seen him before! I've had to face him! And even better – I stopped him!"

"You had no experience!"

"Neither did you!"

"I worked cases that involved him before you even joined the EPF!"

"Jet Pack Guy," Rico said. "If you wanted to quit, why didn't you ask?"

"You wouldn't have agreed to it,"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? Y'SEE, IT'S CLASSIC JET. YOU'RE MAKING ASSUMPTIONS."

Jet Pack Guy just wanted to hide. He was upset with himself and what he had done.

"I…I…I didn-"

"This isn't the Jet Pack Guy I knew when I joined the PSA. This isn't the Jet Pack Guy I knew when I joined the EPF. This isn't the Jet Pack Guy I knew when I was promoted to Squad No. 1. This isn't the Jet Pack Guy I knew when I was faced with the biggest challenge of my life. This isn't the Jet Pack Guy I knew when I needed help with who knows what. And most importantly, this isn't the Jet Pack Guy I _know_." He turned and looked behind him. "I never want to see you again," Rico muttered as he waddled away in anger.

Jet Pack Guy was still in the snow. He stared and watched Rico waddle away what the heck he had done and how he would ever live with himself.

* * *

Rico was silent the entire trip to the Dance Club. He didn't want to talk about what had just happen. He never was going to. If he ever came across Dot, he wouldn't even speak to her, no matter what he felt about her. He had called agents Pizza Chef and Barista to join the case. Henry was going to meet them at the Dance Club as well as Toasty would. They needed all the agents they could get. Toasty was running late, as expected.

Finally, they arrived at the Dance Club. They all entered. Inside, they found Icetail who had been relieved to find that Cadence was still there and well.

Rico was also relieved as he couldn't fair the loss of more penguins. This was just becoming darker for him.

"She was here and was fine when we arrived," Icetail said. "I am glad for that,"

"Cadence, I have a friend of mine named uh, Snow, is it possible that you can stay with him for a few days?"

"Is he good?"

"He's a strong agent that has training and can defend against certain attacks. You'll be safe with him, promise!"

"Alright, fine," Cadence said.

"I would stay with you, but I am busy working on a case," Icetail said.

"Yes, yes, I understand," Cadence replied.

Agent M and Alexia both took Cadence to Snow's igloo without trouble. The agents all met back up at Rico's igloo later that evening.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind the uh," Snow was introducing Cadence to her room in his igloo. "The Puffle-guin bed sheets,"

"Ah, no problem," she said, curious as to why he had them.

"They're not mine," he said. "They're uh…they're a uh, they're a friends."

"Ah," she said, not believing it.

"I'm gonna be watchin' TV." He said. "If you need me, seriously – come get me. This isn't something to play around with," he said. He grabbed the remote to the TV in the room and handed it to her. "Pre-set with about four hundred channels."

"Nice," she smirked.

"Alright, well, you know where I'm at if you need me!" he headed for the door and left. Cadence, however, flipped through the channels on the TV. Up until then, she had no idea a TV could have that many channels. :P

_Clank! _Snow awoke to the sound of something outside. He wasn't sure what he heard, but whatever it was, it was loud enough to wake him. It had to be someone or something going after Cadence. He grabbed his gun which he had on his chest and got off the couch to slowly approach the door. He opened it and slowly went outside into the dark…well, I'm not sure what to call it, so 'dark world'. He had on his porch lights. Nothing. He looked around and didn't see anything.

His stupidity stopped when he realized that he had left Cadence alone. Even for a second, it would be dangerous. He rushed back inside and shut the door. He ran towards her room and knocked. No answer. He kicked open the door and found nothing there. Cadence was gone.


	21. The Storm is on the Horizon!

Dark Days

Chapter 21

_In the last chapter, Jet Pack Guy was confronted by Rico. They argued until Rico finally waddled off, wondering if this was the real Jet Pack Guy. At the Dance Club, they found Cadence who was fine. Rico suggested she stayed with his friend and colleague, Snow. She agreed and they took her to his igloo. Later that night, things didn't go as planned. Snow had fallen asleep and awoke to a loud noise. He completely forgot about Cadence and went outside to see what it was. When it finally dawned on him, it was far too late and Cadence was already gone._

"I came up here and she was gone – just gone!" Snow said to Rico.

PSA Squad No. 1 had finally arrived on the scene as well as some other officials.

Rico searched the room high and low as the others waited downstairs searching as well. Rico was frustrated. The one he trusted most was now also in the line of fire.

"What did you hear?" Rico asked.

"I heard something that sounded like a tree snapping." Snow said as Rico eagerly paced the room, opening drawers and closets as he went.

Rico stopped at looked at Snow. "This had to be this new 'EPF', and if it was Frost, he left a clue," Rico said, angrily.

"What?" Snow asked. "Where? It happened so fast that it he coul–"

"You'd be surprised." Rico said, angered. "He can do it in a flash…" he grabbed a drawer and ripped it open. His eyes lit up when he saw blood in it.

Snow caught his expression. "What is it?"

"I've got good news and bad news," Rico said. "The good news is that I found the clue," he gulped. "Get Icetail up here."

"What's the bad news?"

"It's easier to see than explain," Rico said. "Get her up here. NOW."

* * *

"No, no, this isn't." Icetail was upset, mad, and confused.

"It has to be," Rico said. "How else would he have made it like that?"

Rico had found blood in the drawer. It wasn't ordinary, however. The blood made a snowflake shape, which Frost had on his newly introduced suit. Rico had assumed it was Cadence's. Icetail, being her sister, did not want to believe it.

"You're suggesting he did something evil to her and put her blood in the drawer?" Icetail asked, shocked.

"It is something he'd do!" Rico said. He was trying to remain calm and reassure her but he wasn't helping as he was just proving his point and not hers.

"He's getting way too personal," Icetail said, getting angry.

"He's doing what he can to get us to surrender!" Rico was also angry.

"I know," Icetail said. "When I get a hold of him, he'll be gone in an instant!"

"We're all going to take a whack at him for all I fishing care," Rico said, angry (did I mention he's angry?).

They both headed back downstairs with Icetail shaking her head in anger and shock.

"Alright, squad, here's the deal," Rico said. "Cadence is gone. We're going to find her. But until then, we need to focus on what's important – stopping this 'EPF'."

"And Cadence _isn't _important?" asked Icetail.

"She's just _as _important," Emrys stated. "Look at us! There are several of us! So many of us! We can do more than one thing at a time!"

"And look at them!" stated Pizza Chef. "They've got goons that can carry more ground in a minute than a snail tied to a rocket!"

"You've got a point," replied Alexia. "We're going to need more penguins,"

"More penguins? Where are we going to get more penguins?" asked Agent M. "The EPF and the PSA are both offline and aren't accepting any agents, and shockily in the island's time of need!"

"We don't need trained agents," Rico said. "We need penguins. Going in to the EPF, I told myself I'd never underestimate the power of any penguin. We've all got talents,"

"Indeed we do," Bellykid said. "But some can't do what others can."

"Sure some of us are strong," Rico said. "And sure some of us aren't…" he paused. "I.E. me," he mumbled under his breath. "But we've all got something that distinguishes us from others. And that's why we're all here!"

Suddenly, a call came in through Jay's radio.

_"ALERT. THE ISLAND LEGISLATIVE BUILDING IS UNDER ATTACK. THIS ISN'T A DRILL. ALL AGENTS ON ALERT – GET DOWN THERE NOW!"_

"The Island Legislative Building?" asked Jamoy. "Isn't that where they –"

Rico tuned her and the others out as he was already starting to fear what was going on there. Not only would there be goons with guns and all that – but there would be the Killer. The fact that the Killer would be there was indeed dangerous itself. But what he was doing, which Rico was fearing (he already knew), was even more dangerous.

"EVERYONE DOWN THERE. NOW." Rico shouted as he headed for the door.

"What?" asked Icetail. "That quick?"

"All of you! Now!" Rico shouted again as he turned back. "There isn't much time left!"

* * *

They all stood outside of the Island Legislative Building, which was actually an igloo. It was where all of the island's laws where made and when instances happened where the mayor died, they chose the new mayor.

"When are we going in?" asked Dalekcaan.

Rico drew his gun as the others did the same. "All of you – remain silent,"

"I guess we're goin' in now?" asked Liana.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lake Blue said.

They slowly approached the door with Rico in front. If there was one to die first, it'd be him.

"When we get in there, I want you to see what is going on. If there are any goons, kill them. If there are any main enemies, kill them. Don't kill the innocent penguins," Rico said. They nodded and he turned back to the doors. He kicked open the door where he found goons were everywhere.

Goons were hopping around, jumping about, and shooting things at random. Members of the Island Legislative group were being practically tortured.

"WHERE IS HE?" yelled Rico as goons came towards him.

The squad spread about, kicking goons and everything. They were able to take down 95% of the ones they encountered.

Rico was shooting some and killing them when he spotted it. He saw it out of the corner of his eye. He could see that upstairs, Frost was in a room up there. Rico kicked a goon and started running.

"SOME OF YOU FOLLOW ME. OTHERS STAY BACK. NOW!" he yelled as he headed for the stairs.

Emrys, Bellykid, Lake Blue, and Icetail followed Rico. They raced up three flights of stairs, trying to fight off goons as they went.

They finally reached the top of the stairs. They watched Frost slam the door shut to the room he was in.

"HURRY!" Rico shouted. They ran for the door and tried to open it.  
It wouldn't budge. Clearly it was locked.

Rico tried to kick it open. Whoever made these doors thought well enough to glue them shut.

"It won't budge," Rico said.

"There's gotta be another way in!" Bellykid said as the chandelier fell off the ceiling and crashed downstairs.

Rico looked up and saw an air duct.

"Up there," he shouted. "Right there," he pointed.

They all looked up and saw it.

"You're gonna climb in there?!" asked Icetail.

"If there's any of us to do it," Rico said. "It's me!" he was referring to the fact that he was the skinniest penguin in the universe.

Icetail grabbed Rico and he got on her shoulders. He looked at the air duct.

"Y'need a wrench?" asked Lake Blue.

"No, the bolts are loose." He said, shocked by this. He ripped off the cover and went in. It was wider than it looked and definitely could've fit another penguin in here. But he was the one for the job, apparently.

He climbed through and kept going. The others eagerly awaited his return.

After some time, the other agents downstairs came upstairs and met the others.

"What's going on?" asked Jay.

"Frost is in the next room!" Lake Blue said. "Rico is up in the air ducts trying to get in to there,"

"I'm goin' in there," Icetail said, impatient. She climbed onto Bellykid's shoulders.

"We're all going in," Candence said. "It's the only thing possible. He can't possibly defend just himself. Who knows who else is in there?"

They all climbed into there, with Dalekcaan and Emrys being the last to go in (by using a ladder).

Inside, they followed the duct to find their way into the room. Unfortunately, they all ended up falling thirty feet onto the snow – outside.

"What?" asked Jamoy, rubbing her head.

"Rico!" shouted Candence, seeing Rico.

"The air duct doesn't go farther than this," Rico said, extremely angry. He got up and pounded the sides of the igloo in anger. "He removed the bolts before we got there. He intended it to be that way. He purposely wanted me to go that way. He knew I'd try. I can't believe I fell for it!"

"That's not gonna help!" shouted Henry.

"Henry – you're the expert! How do we get in there?!" Pizza Chef shouted.

"There's no time left," Rico admitted. "We're done."

"What are you talking about?" asked Icetail.

Rico pointed to the TV on the front of the igloo were the Killer was on-screen, making an announcement – one that was about to change Club Penguin forever.


	22. Frost's Announcement

Dark Days

Chapter 22

_In the last chapter, the squad arrived at Snow's where they found that it was possible that Cadence was taken by Frost. Furious, they received a call telling them to get to the Island Legislative Building, which was really an igloo, because it was under attack. At the igloo, they had to fight off goons, but in the meantime, Rico spotted Frost in a room upstairs. Before he could get him, he slammed the door shut leaving them no way into the room. Rico and the others climbed through the air ducts which led them outside. They were too late as Frost was about to make a big announcement._

"Greetings, penguins of the island," Frost started off. "I'm sure none of you know who I am unless you work for higher squads of the EPF,"

The agents of PSA Squad No. 1 watched in horror as Frost started making an announcement to _every _TV on the island. Everywhere on the island, penguins stopped to watch, not knowing what was going on.

Rico was frozen and didn't know what he should do – go back upstairs and try to stop Frost – or wait here and continue watching. Unfortunately, he was too frozen, just like the others, to get a move on.

"Let me first begin by introducing myself," he cleared his throat. "My name is Frost, but to many, I'm known as the Killer." He paused. "I'm sure you are wondering why, and that is one of many things I am going to tell you,"

Rico was confused but shocked. Why was he revealing his identity to the island? Rico already was starting to get ideas.

"I have been known to kill penguins. There's a reason and someday you'll learn that reason. Maybe not. Anyhow, you're probably wondering why I am on everyone's TVs and why I am making such a weird announcement,"

"I'm wondering that," mumbled Dalekcaan under his breath.

"As all of you know, the island's mayor was killed in what appeared to be a 'freak accident'. That was no 'freak accident'. Club Penguin Media had to think of a way to clear it up. I killed him by blowing up the Island Hall during the meeting he was at. And now the island has no leader,"

"No, no, no, no," Rico said, still frozen.

"Uh…" Pizza Chef said, getting an idea of what was about to happen next.

"Well, that's what I am here for,"

Rico's eyes lit up. Frost being in charge of the island would not only _**help **_this new "EPF" defeat Rico, but it'd also help him get more power than he needs. The island had several weapons that were under control by the mayor and any one of those could be used by Frost in self-defense to stop Rico. This was bad.

"All of the destruction over the past few days – all of it from the EPF's building to the Island Hall…all of it was caused by me and my awesome squad of enemies,"

"We're known as the "EPF"…which doesn't stand for the _Elite Penguin Force_, in fact, it stands for the _Enemy Penguin Family_. We're determined to stop the EPF at all costs. Especially one particular group of agents,"

"No!" screamed Barista. "This isn't happening!"

"I have taken several agents of the EPF under hostage, including the EPF's one and only Director, who I have _**successfully killed**_."

"Killed?!" yelled Icetail.

"How?!" yelled Jay.

Rico stood there in silence and fear of what was to come. He knew that this was no longer a nightmare. His nightmares never would bring such bad events together. His nightmares were never this long. And his nightmares were never a failure.

"In plight of those events, I am taking over the island with my regime. I won't stay for long. I am doing this in show of force to tell Rico and his little squad of agents TO SURRENDER. I didn't want to do this, but you're pushing me too far. And now, I'm taking over. And until you're done, I will remain the island's leader. Once you and your squad surrender and stop, I will leave my place as the leader. You know the rules and you know what you need to do."

"Boss ar-"

"No," Rico interrupted. "We're never going to surrender."

"And as leader, some things are going to change around here. Not everything, but I've received requests from my regime to place new laws in place,"

Rico furiously grabbed the remote which was randomly sitting on the ground (yes, outside, in the snow) and turned off the TV. He couldn't bare it anymore.

"Well, what's…what's next, boss?"  
"I'm not your boss. I'm no one's. We're all working together. If we work together, we're better. We're all smart enough to know what is right. We don't need anyone in charge to make this squad move. We're all our own boss."

"Then…uh, what's next…?" asked Liana.

"I have no idea," Rico said. "But we're going to have to figure out something and fast."

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Icetail said, furious. "We're going to find Frost and his regime and make them talk. Tell us where Cadence is. Then we're going to kill them."  
"It's easier said than done," Rico said. "That plan is great but it's tough,"

"I know." Icetail said.

"We're all going to have to go in hiding," Emrys said. "All of us. We're going to have to hide from them,"

"And where do you think we will go?" asked Rico. "They've probably got undercover goons everywhere watching us! And while I know it isn't true – any one of you could've been one undercover!"

"How do you know we aren't?"

"Because I trust you all. I wouldn't have you working with me if I didn't trust you." Rico said.

"Hey, have any of you seen the latest issue of the Club Frost Times?" asked Toasty, looking at her iPhone.

"The Club Frost Times?"

"It's apparently his new newspaper,"

"Great," Rico said. "Just great. Total chaos is going to erupt,"

"I don't think so," Toasty said, reading it. "It appears Frost's regime isn't the only thing we're going to have to avoid," she showed Rico her phone which showed an ad in the newspaper that read:

_PENGUINS NEEDED._

_HELP TAKE DOWN RICO AND HIS SQUAD._

_ALL PENGUINS ARE ASKED TO JOIN._

_LARGE COIN REWARD FOR ALL WHO PARTICIPATE AS WELL AS ISLAND WILL RETURN TO NORMAL._

_THEY MUST BE STOPPED!_

* * *

_I forgot to put this at the beginning of the chapter, but I apologize for my inactivity this week. I had exams all week and today was the first day of spring break. So, yeah._


	23. Plan Number One

Dark Days

Chapter 23

_In the last chapter, Frost made an announcement that he was the new 'leader' of the island with his regime of enemies. To most, he was a good guy. To the EPF and the PSA, he was a bad guy. Frost declared that he will step down once Rico, his squad, and the entire EPF surrender. To express this even more, he put an ad in the "Club Frost Times" telling everyone that any penguin that wanted a coin reward and guaranteed freedom should help take down Rico and his squad, meaning that Rico had more of a challenge than originally thought._

"Well, now we're up against what – half of the island's population?" Jay asked. They were all in Rico's igloo trying to figure out a plan to stop Frost.

"This is even tougher than what I had banked on," Rico said. "This is getting worse. We're facing the end of Club Penguin!"

"How?" asked Toasty. "We're just going to take down half of the island."

"Look at the island's economy! Earning coins isn't easy now-a-days. Frost guarantying a coin reward – a big one – to anyone who helps out – who wouldn't turn down that offer?"

"I would," Toasty said.

"You make money off of your ey – your uh, psychic skills," Rico said, stopping quickly to not reveal the secret to those who hadn't learned. "Half the island will more than likely be dead when this is over because we're gonna fend them off!"

"You think that we can actually stop half of the island's population from taking us down? The EPF and the PSA combined couldn't even do a quarter!"

"We're going to need a plan that can prevent injuries and deaths," Bellykid interrupted.

"And that's where we have a problem," Emrys said.

"How do we do such a thing?" asked Jamoy.

"I'm sure there's a way," Lake Blue said. "Anything is possible as long as you try,"

"And trying isn't going to help," Rico said. "Trying can result in either failure or success. We cannot stand to have failure. Failure will only present us at failure of the island."

"Then what do we do?" asked Dalekcaan. "Even I can't think of anything!"

Dalekcaan was one of the smartest penguins on the squad at the moment. Because he couldn't think of a plan, the agents knew that they were indeed in trouble.

"Here's what we should do," Icetail piped up. "We find Frost and kill him for killing the one who raised me."

"If only it was that easy!" Rico said. "If only! That's what the key word is! We want it to be that easy, but it isn't."

"Rico, what are you even saying?" asked Toasty.

Rico was pacing back and forth worrying. If things got worse and they had to take down half of the island, it would be like the end of Club Penguin. How were they going to prevent a catastrophic war from breaking out? Frost had access to every weapon that the leader had to use in an emergency. If he took advantage of them and used them on Rico, not only would Rico be dead but the island would be gone for good.

No, Frost was smarter than that. Surely he wouldn't use heavy artillery to take down Rico.

"This reminds of a book I was forced to read in ninth grade," Toasty smirked.

"Oooh, what was it? _To Kill a Mocking Bird_?" asked Henry.

Rico tuned out the others as he thought strategically of a plan to stop Frost. He thought very long before finally coming up with something.

"They sent in a guy to act like he wanted to help the General, but he actually was going to take some females from the place back to his home like they needed," Toasty explained the plot to Henry.

"That's it," Rico got a brilliant idea. "That's…that's it!"

"What? What's it? Me? I'm it?" asked Emrys.

"No, no, the plan! I've got it!" Rico exclaimed.

"Well, what – what's the plan?" asked Liana, curious to see what was going to happen.

"We're going to send in someone – someone the Killer has never seen before – to act like he wants to join the Enemy Penguin Family," Rico said.

The others were on the edge of their seats.

"And what happens after that?" asked Alexia.

"Whoever we send is going to tell us what Frost is planning to do preemptively and then we're going to stop it before it happens. And perhaps, that'll give us a lead in where Frost is and how we can stop him!"

They all thought about it for a moment as crickets erupted from the room.

"Alright, that sounds nice," said Bellykid.

"Sounds great," said Candence.

"I'm sure that'll work," Jay said.

"That actually doesn't sound bad," Jamoy said.

"I see one flaw in your plan," Icetail pointed out quickly.

"And that is?" Rico asked.

"Frost has seen us all. He knows who is on the case and who isn't. We're going to need someone he has never seen before and I can't think of anyone,"

Rico thought about it for a moment.

Icetail's spy phone started to ring. She grabbed it. "Think of someone, and I'll be back in a second," she answered the call and left the room.

Rico thought a long time about who it should be. The others talked and chatted but tried to lower their voices so they didn't disturb Rico.

Five minutes later, Icetail came back in the room.

"That was another agent Test," Icetail said.

"Where's Test?" asked agent M. "Test's been gone for a while and I thought they were gonna join us on the case,"

"Test ran into some trouble and will join us in a bit," Icetail said, sitting down. "In the meanwhile, Rico, have you thought of anyone that can be sent to stop Frost?"

"Yes, I have," Rico said.

"Who?" asked Toasty.

"My friend Jack," Rico said. "I haven't seen him in a while but I know that he'll do it for me. I know that this plan is great and I can tell you right now – this plan is _not _- under any circumstances – going to fail," Rico was determined to get this done.

"You gonna call him?" asked Henry.

"Yes," Rico pulled out his phone. He left the room to call Jack.

* * *

"He said he'll do it," Rico returned.

"Really?" asked Jamoy.

"Yes," Rico said. He, like the others, was very happy.

"Well then," Icetail said. "It looks like we're in business,"

"Indeed," Rico said.

They all were feeling strong about the plan. They were all determined to get it done. And most of all, they were all hoping Rico was telling the truth and that the plan was _not _going to fail.


	24. The Killer

Dark Days

Chapter 24

_In the last chapter, Rico and his squad started to brainstorm ways to stop Frost and the island, now that the island was on Frost's side. They came up with an idea that involved one of Rico's friends. The only question that remained was…would it work?_

_(Quick note: This chapter is just going to be a brief history of Frost and why he acts the way he does. The end of this chapter, however, relates more to the story. If you find this part boring, skip to the end of the chapter. :P)_

Frost. A ruthless, fearless, smart, and unnoticeable penguin. He wasn't always this way. In fact, it started at a young age. An age that most would think it would've started around.

It all started when he was just around five. Frost had three others brothers when he grew up – Rock being just one of them. The other two do not want their names disclosed at this time. Rock was the meanest of them all and he was the oldest. Frost was in the middle. Frost had a very intelligent and smart mind and figured out how to solve problems quickly and easily. This was an irritating irritation to Rock.

Rock had always been mean for no reason. He was power-hungry and wanted nothing more than to take control. He was a controlling penguin – one that not many were fond of. He never got his wish – to rule an island. But he did do something that caused hate from his brothers – the death of their parents.

One day when Frost was still five, he had witnessed an argument between Rock and his dad. Rock was only thirteen (that really shows his age). Rock was dating someone and had wanted to go somewhere with them but his dad wouldn't let him.

Frost tried to solve the problem instantly by trying to help Rock plan an escape. When Frost had gone to talk to Rock, he had discovered that Rock was not in his room, making him think that Rock had already left secretly.

However, when Frost when to go ask his dad, he saw Rock standing over his dad with a gun in his hand.

"What're you doing, runt?" Rock asked the five-year-old Frost. "Get out of here. Now! And you never saw anything!"

That had set Frost off instantly. Frost waddled out of the room, acting like a careless five-year-old penguin that didn't know better. But he did. Frost had a very advanced memory and knowledge. He was not like most at his age. He waddled upstairs and knocked on the door of his mom's room.

"Just a second," his mom shouted through the door. She finally came to the bedroom door and opened it, surprised to see Frost.

"Mommy," Frost said. "Rock did a bad thing!" He acted like a normal five-year-old.

"What did Rock do, Frost?" asked his mom.

"He killed dad!"

"Killed dad?" Frost's mom said, going along with what she thought was a joke. "Oh my! Why don't we go see what damage has been done by your brother?" she and Frost waddled into the kitchen where Frost's dad was laying on the floor dead.

His mom screamed. She didn't think it was real.

"Frost! Call the PSA!" she yelled.

Frost ran to the phone and dialed the PSA's number. "Hello? PSA? Yeah, we got a problem! My brother, Rock Penguin, just killed my dad with a thirty-two caliber pistol! Yes, just a sec-"

However, just as he was in the middle of speaking, Rock had come up behind his mom and shot her, sending his mom to the sky.

"AND HE KILLED MY MOM!" Frost yelled. He dropped the phone and ran as Rock came after him. Frost was no match for Rock – Frost was the fastest in the family. Rock never went to the gym so he was indeed slow.

Frost ran into his brothers' rooms and grabbed them. Then they booked it out of the igloo as the PSA arrived.

Rock had escaped and had not been found nor contacted for several more years. During those years, Frost and his brothers had to survive on their own and eventually outgrew each other. However, they all lived in an igloo together that was under rent by Frost.

As he grew older, he had an interest in murder. He always loved to read about it every night. When he would be disrupted by the others, he would politely stop reading and do what they asked and then returned. Not only was he smart, but he was polite. But that never changed. He would grow up to be smart, polite – and have a taste for coldblooded murder.

"What are you reading?" asked one of his brothers one night.

"A murder story," Frost got up and looked at him.

"Why? I thought you hated murder since –"

"Yeah, yeah, since the death of our parents I vowed I would never be interested in murder. But y'see, I have become fantasized with it,"

"Yeah, well, don't get too caught up in it because I might have to throw you in," laughed his brother as he turned away, no longer interested in what Frost was doing. One of his brothers was a PSA agent and then an EPF agent after the devastating destruction of the PSA. He had worked with many agents, including one that had very good skills.

Frost had also become interested in this 'agent'. His name was Rico. Rico1206. He had always been interested in him because he was an interesting agent. He would read in the newspaper about what awesome thing Rico had done or what amazing thing the EPF had done that had been led by Rico. Frost had dreamed of being like Rico, but he had also dreamed of being a murderer. And he couldn't have it both ways.

Sure, he'd never meet Rico. Rico was barely seen by anyone other than the EPF agents and/or his friends that knew him well. But Frost's good ideas got ahead of him and soon he developed a plan that would not only get him to Rico, but it would also do something no one else could do – defeat Rico.

Frost's aspire to be a murderer eventually came true when he committed his first crime. He had murdered a worker at the Pet Shop and was never caught. However, he wanted to be caught couldn't. If he was going to meet Rico and then defeat Rico, he couldn't get caught. So he decided it was a game. He left clues at each crime scene but those never helped.

And eventually, he didn't care about meeting Rico. He cared about being a murderer. He was still smart, intelligent, and polite. But he had a strong taste for death and committed a crime every chance he got.

The EPF tried their best but always failed at trying to get him. Frost avoided his brothers (although one had been in jail for robbery) because he didn't know who he could trust.

Eventually, Frost came face-to-face with Rico. The one he had always wanted to meet. And the one he had always wanted to defeat. And he was going to do it. No matter what.

Unfortunately, somehow, Rico was able to defeat _him _and Frost died. But not for long.

Rico, being the smart penguin he was, somehow managed to open up a portal to the real world. After that, penguins that were dead before all arrived on Club Penguin again, because opening that portal puts any penguins that were dead before on the island – as if it were by magic.

Frost knew he couldn't get defeated again. This time, he was going to defeat Rico for sure. But he needed a plan. One that could stop Rico and possibly the entire EPF. Frost didn't want to be in charge of the island – in fact, that was the least of his worries. But one day, Frost got an idea. One that was big. And brilliant.

Frost sent out notes to everyone he found in the EPF criminal record book and sure enough, they all arrived in his igloo – ready for evil.

Chill, Seaweed, Herbert, the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10,000, the three test bots, Rock (who Frost had managed to reconcile with and then later kill), and a few others. They were part of a top-secret squad known as the "_Enemy Penguin Family_". The new EPF. They were going to fight the EPF. And once and for all – stop Rico.

Frost had taken over the island in a show of force for the EPF to surrender. He had killed their Director and was going to kill everyone else. He also put ads in the "Club Frost Times" asking for penguins to help stop Rico (they'd be goons).

"Frost," Herbert approached Frost who was sitting at his desk thinking.

"What is it, Herbert?" asked Frost in a polite tone.

"There is a penguin here to see you," Herbert said, disgusted that he had just said 'penguin'.

"Send him to the registry," Frost said, typing at his computer now.

"He wants to see _you _specifically." Hebert said, annoyed.

"Oh, well, in that case," Frost said. "Bring him in here,"

"Alright," Herbert waddled out of the room and soon came back in with a penguin.

The penguin had a prison uniform on him and a black toque. He reminded Frost of Rock. This wasn't Rock, of course, but it reminded him of him.

"Herbert," Frost said to Herbert who was standing at the door impatiently. "I'd like to talk to this new penguin privately,"

"Privately?" Herbert asked. He shut the door.

"No, no," Frost said. "Are you able to leave the room for a second?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Herbert opened the door and was greeted by Klutzy. He ignored him and walked out of the room.

"Hello there, Mr. uh…Frost, sir," the penguin spoke. He was sitting in a chair across from Frost's desk.

"No need for sir, nor Mr." Frost replied. "I heard that you would like to speak to me."

"Yes, yes," the penguin said. "My name is uh, Jack, and I heard you're accept penguins to take down the clan of EPF agents,"

"Ah, yes," Frost said, confused at why the penguin couldn't go to registry.

"I'd like to join this uh, family, thing," Jack replied.

"Ah," Frost said. He took a look at Jack who appeared very strong and well built. This was something he hadn't seen many times. There was also something weird about Jack, but Frost didn't care. He needed all the penguins he could get. "Well, welcome aboard," Frost finally said.

"Thank you, sir…I mean uh…thanks," Jack said, trying to avoid 'sir' so he could please Frost. He got up and turned for the door.

"Hold on just a second," Frost said.

Jack froze.

"You're not goon-type,"

"What?" Jack turned around.

"You're not fit to be a goon," Frost said.

Jack started to break out in cold sweats.

"You're strong-looking. Are you strong?"

"Yes,"

"Hmm," Frost said, getting up from his desk. He waddled around the table. "I've got a proposal for you,"

"And that is?"

"How about you join the main squad?"

"The main squad?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. The one I'm part of,"

"Really?" asked Jack. "Are you kidding?"

"No," Frost said. "I'm sure you can handle being a part of the main squad, right?"

"Yes, indeed! I won't let you down!"

"Great," Frost said.

Jack waddled out of the room, cheerfully and Herbert came back in.

"What's with him?"

"He's part of the main squad," Frost said.

"The main squad? Are you kidding? I thought you weren't accepting penguins for it!" Herbert growled.

"Temper, Herbert," Frost said. "Besides, I'm sure he's able to handle it,"

Herbert calmed down. "How do you think the others will accept this?"

"They'll be fine," Frost said. "Because there's something about him that seems weird. I'm not sure what. But it may help us stop Rico," Frost said. "Big time."


	25. A Pathetic Penguin

Dark Days

Chapter 25:

_In the last chapter, a bit of Frost's life was revealed before moving to present day where Jack joined this EPF squad._

"He's taken the bait," Rico said.

Rico and his squad were watching a large screen in Rico's igloo that monitored Jack's movement. Jack had a camera and a microphone on him that could show the squad what was going on.

"Perfect," Dalekcaan said.

"But what's next?" asked Jay.

"Patience," Icetail answered. "We must remain patient and wait for something important,"

"Indeed," Rico said. "I've ordered Jack to make this as quick as possible."

"Why's that? If it is quick, won't Frost know that this is fake?" asked Bellykid.

"The longer we wait, the more suspicion. If we hurry and get it done with, not only will less damage be done but Frost will not get as suspicious as he could if we waited."

"Ah," Bellykid replied.

Jack started speaking into his microphone. He appeared to be in some sort of room by himself.

"So far, so good. No one has noticed a thing, apparently. On the brighter side of things, I hear there is going to be a meeting going on here in just an hour."

"Perfect," Rico said to the screen which transmitted to Jack. "We'll have a front-row seat at Frost's next plan of attack,"

"I am hoping that no one notices a thing," Jack replied. "If they do and try to make me talk, I won't. It is more important to protect the secrecy of this operation than to reveal it."

"Indeed," Rico said. "Now get going and don't rise any suspicion,"

"Alright," Jack replied.

For the next fifty-five minutes, the agents discussed what they are going to have to do next after learning Frost's plan. Then it came time for the meeting.

All of the main enemies on the EPF sat around a big desk. Frost wasn't there yet.

As overheard by Chill, he'd be there in a few minutes.

Jack was closest to Frost. He, as well as the others, would be able to hear what Frost was saying loudly and clearly.

It was safe to talk back in Rico's igloo. Jack wore an earpiece that allowed only him to hear the others. He had the volume down very low so that it wasn't loud enough for others to hear.

Finally, after five minutes, Frost came waddling out and sat down as his big chair that showed that he was the overall supreme leader of the Enemy Penguin Family.

"Alright," Frost said. "To start off this brief meeting, I'd like to all introduce you to Jack, a new penguin on the Enemy Penguin Family,"

The others greeted him.

"Why's he here?" Seaweed asked. "Shouldn't he be on the goon side?"

"Of course, you'd expect that," Frost said. "But he isn't built like one. He is strong – he is very well built. He isn't weak. He doesn't need to be on the goon side."

"I disagree,"

"And I don't care," Frost said. "I didn't ask for your input, Seaweed."

"I didn't ask for yours,"

"Yes you clearly did," replied Chill. "Don't make comebacks when you clearly are making a fool of yourself."

"What are you talking about?" asked Seaweed.

"Seaweed, I'm going to ask you in the nicest way possible," Frost said. "Or let me rephrase that…I'm going to _tell _you in the nicest way possible," he cleared his throat. "Shut. Up."

"That wasn't the nicest way possible," Seaweed murmured.

"You wanna bet?" Frost said.

"What have I got to bet?" asked Seaweed.

"All of the coins you have stolen in your successful attempts at robbing places of their coins," Frost said. "Oh I'm sorry…you don't _have _any!"

Seaweed was angered by this. Yes, it was true, Seaweed and Chill were not the best robbers and had never completed a successful robbery. They'd either end up leaving their coins behind or getting caught.

"How about you shut up?" Seaweed asked Frost.

"I don't think you want to tell the one in charge to shut up," Frost said.

The others were watching closely as tensions rose between the two. If a fight broke out, of course, Frost was going to win. And that would just make this meeting even better.

"I surely will," Seaweed said.

"That'll be the biggest mistake of your life," Frost said.

"The biggest mistake was ever accepting your invite,"

"You think that was a mistake?"

"Of course I do."

"Suit yourself," Frost said. "You're a sorry-excuse for a robber,"

"And you're a sorry-excuse for a serial killer,"

"A sorry-excuse?" Frost laughed. "I have successfully committed more murders without being caught than any other penguins on this island." He laughed. "And what about you? That's right. None!"

"I'm about to commit my first one," Seaweed said in a low voice, reaching into his pocket.

"Is that so?" Frost smirked. "You don't know what you're going up against."

"Do I?" Seaweed turned and reached into his pocket to pull out a gun only to find Frost's was already pointed at him.

"So tell me," Frost said with his gun still. "Do you?"

"You're nothing without your gun you pathetic bully," Seaweed said.

"Am I?" Frost said. He released his weapons from his pockets and gave them to Herbert who was sitting next to him. He waddled over to Seaweed.

Seaweed removed his weapons too.

"Come on, Seaweed," Frost said. "Take your best shot,"

He waited for Seaweed to make a move. Seaweed didn't do anything. He just stood there in fear. After a few moments, Frost finally spoke.

"You're nothing but a bully, Seaweed," Frost said. "And if I would've known that before, I never would've invited you to the Enemy Penguin Family,"

Seaweed was speechless the entire time. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't.

"You can hide behind your gun all you want, but that doesn't mean it is going to help you. Your guns aren't always going to be there for you," Frost said softly.

"And n-n-n-neither are yours."

"They don't have to be," Frost said. "I create fear in penguins. They don't want to hurt me. They're afraid of what's to come. And you didn't realize that until it was too late,"

"I…I…I…"

"Get this pathetic penguin out of here," Frost said to Herbert, taking his weapons back.

Herbert got up and took Seaweed out of the room and out of the building.

In the meanwhile, the meeting resumed.

"I apologize for such a disturbing interruption," Frost said. "But let's talk about our next plan. I've created one that is surely going to help us win,"

"And that is?" asked Gary.

"I need something from the Puffle Hotel. The Rooftop has a good power supply of a certain chemical I need to fuel my next project that Gary and I have been working on. Tonight, I, myself, am going to secretly go in there and attack the place. I need something there. To prevent any agents from finding me, I'm going to set up something at the Dock. A distraction."

"That doesn't sound like it'll fail," Chill said.

"That's because it won't." Frost said. "Now that I have told you the plan, are there any questions?"

No one raised their flipper.

"Alright then, meeting adjourned."

The others got up and Jack waddled back to the room he had been in earlier.

"Alright, he's going to the Puffle Hotel."

"Alright," Rico looked outside. It was dark. That meant that Frost would be leaving soon.

* * *

And soon finally came. Jack alerted them Frost had left and they departed for the Puffle Hotel.

They arrived at the Hotel with their weapons ready. They entered the empty hotel and looked around. Nothing was there.

"Remain quiet," Rico whispered. He looked around as did the others.

Then he suddenly spotted something. Up the stairs heading to the rooftop, Frost was there.

"He's right there," Rico said. "Right there…now."

He and the others headed for the elevator which had a sign on it that read, 'out of order'.

"Great!" Rico yelled.

"Forget that, the stairs!" Icetail pointed. They headed for the stairs and ran up quickly. They entered the door to the rooftop. Frost was nowhere to be found.

"He was just here!" Rico shouted.

"I know he was," replied Emrys.

"What now? We can't just let him get away," Dalekcaan said.

"I don't know," Rico said. He looked around and heard a beeping noise. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _It sounded familiar. Then Rico realized what it was.

"It appears Frost knew we were coming," Rico told the others.

"Why's that?" asked Candence.

"Because he has a bomb up here. And it's about to blow."

**_If you haven't already, I have a note in the reviews section about why I have been recently inactive on FanFiction. I will post it here when I get the chance to._**


	26. The End of Jack

Dark Days

Chapter 26

_In the last chapter, the squad of the PSA agents discovered what Frost was up to after a meeting that was delayed by an argument between Frost and Seaweed which resulted in Seaweed being fired from the EPF. Rico and the squad found out Frost would be at the Puffle Hotel - their next stop. As they got there, they discovered that Frost was upstairs. As they reached the rooftop, there was no sign of Frost - only a bomb that was about to go off._

"What do you mean it is about to blow?" asked Candence.

"There is a bomb up here," Rico said.

That did it. The others raced to the edge of the rooftop.

"Wait, why don't we just use the cannon to the Cloud Forest?" asked Emrys.

"And then jump off the cloud fifty-thousand flippers back to the island? We're better off jumping just fifty!" Rico said.

"Good point," Emrys rejoined the group back at the edge. They all looked down.

Rico noticed the bomb beeps got louder - a sign that it was about to go off.

"Alright," Rico said. "I hope you were all prepared for something like this," He grabbed hold of a pull string on his Glacier Suit.

"I think I was..." said Dalekcaan.

"We all were," Icetail retorted.

"Oh yes," Dalekcaan was reminded of what to do in these situations.

The squad jumped off of the building and quickly pulled the pull strings attached to their agent outfits which deployed a parachute to break their fall.

They all reached the ground safely.

"Well that was a close one," said Bellykid.

"Must I remind you that the bomb hasn't gone off yet?" asked Jay.

"Oh right..." Bellykid said.

The squad remained silent as they headed for the clump of trees that lay ahead of the Plaza. And just like that, the Puffle Hotel exploded.

The blast was minimal, but could've killed anyone inside. Thankfully, the hours of management weren't this late as no penguins were that over-achieving to work so late. Or to put that in minimal terms...they're too lazy.

Rico grabbed his EPF phone and radioed into the officials. "Blast at the Puffle Hotel. We need whatever we can get for help to repair and evacuate anyone around."

* * *

"Well, it appears that we were tricked." Rico told the others.

"Tricked?" asked Bellykid.

"By Frost and his team of enemies," Rico replied.

"Oh," Bellykid replied.

"Well, here's the deal," Rico said, leading the others into the room where they could watch Jack's feed. "We are in dire need of a new plan."

"Of course," replied Icetail. "But what is our next plan? Despite what happens in most stories and situations when someone says it, a new plan isn't just going to fall from the sky,"

"Indeed," Rico said, opening the door. "But what I do know is that I thought of one the first time and I can think of another one,"

"But what about the fate of Jack, Rico?" asked Jay. "If we were tricked, then Frost must've found out what is going on and perhaps has done something to him."

"Indeed," Rico said. "And that's what I'd like to find out,"

They entered the room where they could watch the live feed and waddled over to the chairs and sat down. Rico brought the feed up on the screen and the screen was dark. It was still live but it was dark. You could hear voices in the background.

"And just why did you think this plan would work?" asked a familiar voice. Rico quickly identified the voice as Frost. But who was we talking to?

"Jack?" Rico yelled at the screen.

No reply.

This was bad.

"I thought it would help," Jack replied to Frost. "I didn't think it'd fail! Rico is a smart penguin and is barely ever wrong on most things! I'm sorry...!"

"Sorry isn't acceptable and doesn't undo the damage that is done," replied Frost.

"Frost, I hear voices from the microphone. It appears these agents have discovered what is going on," yelled Herbert.

"Bring the camera back up and show them what's going on. I'm sure they'll be surprised!" Frost said.

The screen now showed Frost and a bunch of goons in a room with Jack in the center of them tied to a chair.

"Why hello there, agents," Frost said into the camera. He couldn't see what was going on at Rico's igloo, only hear.

"Frost!" yelled Rico. "What are you doing? Why have you apprehended my colleague?"

"Like you have to ask?" asked Frost. He laughed. "I knew from the start Jack was a ruse," Frost said.

"You did?" asked Emrys.

"Of course," Frost replied. He smirked. "I'm not stupid. You wonder why I put him on the main team of enemies now, eh? All because I wanted it to appear that the plan was going to work. In reality, it was bound to fail."

"Of course it was," Rico said to himself. "Frost, whatever you do, just don't. I prefer that you don't harm my friend in any way, rather you harm just me or yourself,"

"It isn't that easy, Rico," replied Frost. "If you don't want anyone you care about harmed, then you shouldn't try to harm me or my team. And even better - you should just surrender,"

"We're never going to surrender," replied Candence. "Never!"

"We all say things we don't mean," replied Frost.

"Well I mean it. And I'm sure everyone else here does!" Candence retorted.

"Sure," Frost replied. "I've got work to do. It's called the process of interrogation. And now you can sit back and watch it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it,"

Frost turned off the microphone.

"Guys, write down every aspect of the background. Right now." Rico yelled.

"What?" asked Dalekcaan.

"If we write down the background and get images of it, it'll help us later of where they may be!"

"Ohhhh!"

They all grabbed paper and some grabbed cameras. They wrote down everything they saw in the background and listened.

"And what might you want now?" asked Jack.

"I'd like to know why you did this," Frost replied.

"To help Club Penguin. To help the PSA. To help Rico."

"The PSA?" asked Frost.

"Yes," replied Jack.

"Didn't they go boom several years back?" asked Frost.

"Yes, but...wait, what?"

"What?" asked Frost.

"I know you're a very good actor now, Frost," replied Jack. "But really? You have to act like you don't know what the PSA is?"

"I don't know what it is," Frost said.

"Very funny. You tried to bomb them earlier! The Penguin Special Agency! The agency full of special skilled penguins that track down the most dangerous criminals. They're higher than the EPF! Don't act like you've never heard of them before, Frost!"

"No!" yelled Rico, knowing no one on the other end could hear him.

"What is it, Rico?" asked Jamoy.

Rico started shaking his head and pounding his fist on the table.

"Herbert! Go look into this 'PSA', right now!" Frost said. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for them,"

Now Jack realized he had made a mistake. It was clear that Frost had no idea what the PSA was and now the secret was blown. Rico hadn't realized it either; no one had. Frost hadn't tried to bomb the PSA. He had miscalculated and dropped the bombs in the wrong area. It bombed both areas.

Frost buttoned up his velvet blue coat and turned to leave.

"Wait, boss, what do you want us to do with 'im?" asked a goon.

"Ah, yes," Frost smirked. "Kill him. Get rid of him. And make sure the others see. That'll teach them not to mess with the Killer," He laughed evilly and the goons turned to Jack.

In Rico's igloo, Rico kept a staring gaze on the screen with thoughts going through his mind. He saw what was going on but wasn't paying attention. The others covered their eyes as Jack was killed right before them. Rico just stared as the visions entered his mind. And before it was over, Frost came on the screen and whispered something.

"Where the water flows,

Cadence will know,

And where the eight and the nine meet,

is where Dot will be complete.

Two hours left.

Go now."


	27. Attempting Fate

Dark Days

Chapter 27:

_In the last chapter, Rico and his squad discovered that Frost had known the plan was a plan and had tricked them. He intentionally caused the plan to fail. Frost and the others had captured Jack and questioned him. Jack and the others didn't know Frost didn't know about the PSA. Jack revealed information on it and was later killed on the camera right before their eyes._

_In other news, I figured out how to update and write from my iPod. While it will take some time to write, I can still do it quicker than two weeks time. _

Rico stared at the screen of the camera as the images and thoughts raced through his mind. What he just witnessed hadn't processed.

"Rico," said Toasty.

"What?" He said. "What?! How long have I been sitting there? How much time is left?"

"You've been sitting there for fifteen minutes," she said.

"Fifteen minutes?" He looked at the camera and saw the time had been 6:09. It had frozen and the image of a goon coming to turn it off remained on screen.

"Where the water flows,

Cadence will know,

And where the eight and the nine meet,

is where Dot will be complete.

Two hours left.

Go now."

Rico repeated the riddle to himself multiple times. Two hours. Eight and nine.

"Wait a minute," Rico said. "I got it. Everyone. I got it." Rico stood up. "It is 6:24. We have 'til 8:09 to save Dot and Cadence."

"We have the time frame figured out but where are they? That is the question." Henry said.

"Everyone. I want you all to look up every place possible with an eight and a nine that meet,"

"If we work quickly, we can find them. We have a lot of time left. I'm sure we can stop any harm from being done!" Toasty said.

Rico looked up every place on his phone and his computer that had an eight and a nine in its name.

But soon enough, time flew. And an hour and a half had past. It was 7:49 when Rico had been approached by Dalekcaan and Emrys.

"Rico!" Dalekcaan alerted him. "I believe we found Cadence,"

Rico stood up. "You did? Where is she?"

"We believe she is in the hospital at the Lighthouse."

"And to be more specific...room eighty-nine." Emrys said.

"How are you so sure?" asked Rico. "It could be irony,"

"Room eighty-nine was occupied starting just five days ago. What happened five days ago? Cadence went missing. It makes sense."

"Alright. I will take your word for it," Rico said. "Do we have any news on Dot?"

"Unfortunately, no." Dalekcaan replied. "However, based off the past, Frost always drops more than one hint. He should have one here in a few minutes,"

"Guys, go get the others ready. I'm going to wait here for the call in hopes there is one," Rico said.

The others ran off and Rico put his head down and waited. Seven minutes passed.

Then the sound Rico was waiting to hear erupted from his phone. He grabbed his phone. The call was from 000-000-0000, the blocked number Frost always called from.

"Frost!" Rico yelled into the phone. "Where are they?"

"I have called to drop another hint," replied Frost. "I can see you're handling this situation very well,"

"Stop trying to stall," Rico yelled. "Where are they?"

"I can give you one hint and one hint only. Who do you want it to be about?"

"Dot."

"Ah yes. The girl that is way too much out of your league," Frost laughed.

"Come on, Frost!" Rico yelled. He looked at the clock. 7:58.

"Rain, snow, sleet, and hail.

In an igloo with a box full of mail.

Hurry now or I will prevail."

"You won't prevail this time," Rico said.

"I know. You're Rico. You are a smart penguin. I wish I could tell you where she was but that is against my rule. It pains me to do this. But I must. If you surrender, it will be over." Frost replied.

"Whatever. I gotta go," Rico replied.

Frost hung up.

Rico sat in his chair and thought. He thought for a few minutes when he was interrupted by Toasty.

"Rico. What are you doing? Don't you want to come save Cadence?"

"I just got a hint from Frost," replied Rico. "And I..." Suddenly it came to Rico. Sleet Street. He was on the street. There was an abandoned igloo up the street that had mail in the mailbox dating back to 2009.

"I got it. I got it." Rico said. "Dot is up the street."

He raced to his front door where he found the others.

"It's 8:01, Rico." Icetail informed. "When are we going to leave?"

"Now," Rico replied. "I know where Dot is,"

"Wait. What about Cadence?" asked Icetail.

"Fine. Half of you go with Icetail, the other half come with me."

In the end, Dalekcaan, Emrys, and Henry came with Rico. (Less than half :P)

They left at 8:03.

"So uh, how far up the street is this place?"

"Very far!" Rico yelled. "If we run we can just make it."

They started running. But expected, there was an obstacle. Three goons were sitting some trees with snipers.

"Get down!" Rico yelled.

"Get down? That makes an easier target!" Henry replied.

"Get up!" Rico yelled. They continued running.

Then something unexpected happened. Dalekcaan was hit.

"I'm down!" He yelled. The others ran to save him.

Rico removed a grenade from his belt of weapons and threw it at the goons. It collided and killed them on impact.

"Go now Rico!" yelled Dalekcaan.

"No. I want to make sure you're okay,"

"I'm fine. I won't if you stay here! Go now!" Dalekcaan replied.

It was 8:08. Rico had fifty-two seconds left. He hurried up the street and saw the igloo in sight. He raced up the door step, not knowing how much time was left. Before he could get any closer, the igloo erupted in red mist.


	28. Locating Frost

Dark Days

Chapter 28

_In the last chapter, Rico and his squad tracked the locations of Dot and Cadence. They didn't have as much time as they could've but they did have enough time to find their locations. Icetail went to save Cadence and Rico went to save Dot. Along the way, Dalekcaan had been shot in the wrist by some invading goons. Before Rico could stop to help Dalekcaan, he was forced to go and save Dot. Rico was about to enter the igloo when it exploded._

Rico watched. He was just twenty flippers from the explosion. The flames were still raging. Just like the flames, Rico was raging.  
He picked up some snow and threw in it anger. He threw himself on the snow and buried his head deep below.  
"Why...?" Rico said. "Why didn't I just give myself up...? I never had the chance. I was never fit for saving the island. I was never fit for managing an entire agency. And I was never fit to be an agent." He contemplated surrendering to Frost. Who knows what was to come.  
While he still hated Jet Pack Guy for what he had done, he didn't want any harm to be done. There was also Rookie. Rookie had not made contact with Rico for a while. At least Rico could save his other team members.  
"I can't lose anymore..." Rico said to himself. "I've put myself at risk. I've put my friends at risk. I've put the entire island at risk. And if I just stop, it will be over. No more risks. Everyone will be safe. Just like what it used to be." Rico was furious at himself. What was this? Rico was actually telling himself to stop. "It's for the good," Rico yelled to himself. "Frost never did this. I never had to stop. But now he has the power. He has the goods. He has the materials. And mostly he has my island."  
"Rico?" a familiar voice came from behind him.  
Rico turned to see Dot standing behind him. "Dot?!" He ran towards her and resisted the urge to put his arms around her.  
"Rico...you're here. Why...wha...what brings you here?" Dot asked, curious.  
"Dot. You were inside that igloo...correct?"  
"Yes, yes. You...you knew?"  
"I didn't have much time. I tried to get here. But...how...how did you escape?"  
"I..." She swallowed hard.  
Suddenly, Rico's phone rang. It was Icetail.  
"Rico? Rico? Where the heck are you? Are you okay? What happened? We got Cadence." Icetail bombarded him with questions.  
"I'm fine. I...I have Dot..."  
"Take your time just get down here soon."  
"Okay...I'll...I'll bring 'er," Rico said. He hung up.  
"Who was that?" Dot asked.  
"Dot, we're going back to my igloo. Explain everything there so you don't have to repeat it."  
"O...okay." She replied.

* * *

"Rico! Dot!" Icetail got up from the couch in Rico's igloo when they entered. "Finally. You're here. What happened? Is everything fine?"  
"Slow down, Icetail. It has only been five minutes since I got off the phone with you!"  
"Okay, okay...sorry." She turned her attention to Dot. "Dot. You're safe. What...what happened back there? We heard the explosion and expected the worst."  
"That is what Dot is going to tell us," Rico replied. Dot and Icetail strolled over to one of the couches while Rico joined the guys.  
"Well...my first question is how did he find you?" Icetail asked Dot.  
"He knew where Cadence and I were. We were hanging out. Dang son of a fish snuck up behind us," Dot said. "He knocked us both out and placed us in separate areas. Strapped to bombs. We knew it was our time."  
"He was going to blow up the hospital?" asked Emrys.  
"Yes," Cadence answered. "If that is what it would take he was going to. I didn't think anyone would find me. Or Dot. Frost had guards in the hospital as predicted. He ordered no doctors to enter. He said it was a provocative show of force. They understood. They are still on his side. They are also treating him royally."  
"I was waiting there. I listened to the bomb. I got bored. Frost would send some guards to feed me and stuff. They were polite as demanded by him. Then, one night, Rookie came for me. He found me. And he did some of the most incredible work I have ever seen." Dot said.  
Rico knew what she was going to say next.  
"He managed to remove me from the bomb. But it was going to go off if it had nothing to be strapped to within fifteen seconds. So he did it. He strapped himself. And he was the one in the igloo when it blew up."  
"The guards didn't come and find you?"  
"This happened after my last meal today."  
Rico couldn't believe it. Rookie. He was fearful of the Killer. He was scared of certain things. But he had a big heart. And in the big heart was an area dedicated to the one he loved - Dot.  
"Rookie..." Rico said. "Rookie?"  
The talks went on for a few minutes. Rico was going to ask Dot what happened when JPG told them to fake their own deaths. But he didn't. He didn't want the others to hear at the moment.  
"Well," Rico said to the others. "Where are Dot and Cadence going to be held? They can't be in plain sight. We can't risk losing them again."  
"They can stay in my igloo," Icetail said. "They won't suspect to check mine for a while. It is very stealthy and secretive."  
"Alright," Rico said. "Go take them there. Now,"  
"Okay,"  
While Icetail did that, the others scattered about. Rico went into his bedroom and sat at his desk. He looked through the EPF and PSA criminal files and couldn't find anything good. He looked through the population list and came across Clyde from earlier. He opened his file and found his image and stuff. What caught his eye was the sibling list. He had some brothers. Only one was legally listed. Jet Pack Guy. He was Clyde's brother. Clyde had been a ruse criminal by Rock earlier. Rico looked at where Clyde was living.  
"What?" Rico asked himself when he saw the area. "What the heck is Club Penguin Springs?"

* * *

"Welcome to the magnificent town of Club Penguin Springs!" a local tour guide greeted the squad.  
"This looks like a boring place," Dalekcaan whispered to Emrys.  
"Not boring at all," said the tour guide. "In fact, we have never had a single crime in this area. We're a small community in an open area of Club Penguin!"  
"Well," Bellykid said. "It doesn't sound as bad as it did earlier,"  
"We're isolated from the main Town and Plaza. We have our own igloo shops for the things we need." the tour guide stated.  
"Look," Rico said. "I don't mean to put a damper on your job,"  
"Or your salary," Candence murmured.  
"But I'm just looking for Clyde. Clyde Houser. Heard of him? He lives here." Rico said.  
"Very well," the tour guide replied. "Right this way..."

* * *

"Clyde Houser," Rico said through the other end of the front door of his igloo. "Agent Rico1206 of the EPF and the PSA. I met with you earlier. I have a few questions regarding Frost,"  
Clyde came to the door. "Agent Rico! How is it, sir?"  
"Don't be worried," Rico said. "I need some info I believe you may have and then I will be on our way,"  
"Well uh...in that case uh...come in!"

* * *

"I believe you have some info on Jet Pack Guy," Rico said. "You're his brother."

"Indeed but..."

"I fear he is working with Frost,"

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes." Rico answered. "He hasn't answered. I know you are his brother. Perhaps he will answer when you call..."

"Alright," Clyde grabbed his phone - a standard slider - and dialed the number. "My phone is...uh...standard. Club Penguin Springs doesn't use iPhones or iPads or iPods or Androids or even them EPFPhones."

Rico strolled around the room and looked out the window. He saw a building by the Tallest Mountain. It had never been there before.

Clyde called JPG five times and he never answered. "Sorry Rico but he isn't answering," Clyde took a deep breath. "Is there uh, anything I can uh, do to help you?"

"Yes in fact," Rico said. "What is that building out there?"

"That?" Clyde looked. "That is where Frost and his regime work on trying to stop the EPF,"

Rico removed his 3D glasses and smirked. He had just hit the jackpot. "And I see the Tallest Mountain next to it,"

"Yes but what will that do?" Clyde asked, confused.

"Clyde, what day is it?" Rico asked, keeping a gaze out the window.

"Thursday,"

"When does Rockhopper arrive next?" Rico asked, turning to Clyde.

"He should've arrived today, despite the Marvel Superhero Takeover going on," Clyde replied (that rhymed).

"Well," Rico slid his 3D glasses on. "I believe I have just found my next plan,"


	29. Plan Number Two

Dark Days

Chapter 29

_In the last chapter, Rico and his squad managed to save Dot and Cadence. Rookie was the one who had truly saved Cadence. After that, Rico found out that Clyde, the ruse that had been used by Rock earlier to escape the Coffee Shop hostage situation, was Jet Pack Guy's brother. He found out Clyde lived in Club Penguin Springs where he went to go question Clyde. He found out that Frost's building/office was not far from there and already began developing a plan. _

"Sir," agent Test approached Rico who was thinking quietly.

Rico glanced up. "Yes?"

"Sir, there is someone here to see you. Perhaps you should carry a weapon with you," he replied.

Rico got up and made sure he had all seventeen weapons on his belt. He headed for the door and opened it. Seaweed was standing there.

"Seaweed?" Rico asked, startled. "What's this?" He slowly started to remove a gun from his belt.

"Before you kill me," Seaweed said quickly. "I'd like you to know why I am here. I am here because I would like to join you on your quest to defeat Frost,"

Agent Test looked at Rico. He took him aside.

"Sir, I don't think that is a good idea,"

"Did you see the events that unfolded earlier?" Rico asked, referring to the incident on the camera that Ross tensions between Frost and Seaweed.

"I wasn't here then, sir,"

"Oh yes," Rico replied. "Well, here is the deal. We are going to allow him on the squad. He is looking for nothing more than help. And if help is what he needs then help is what he shall get,"

"He isn't looking for help. Don't you see it? He is looking to destroy us and report our plans to Frost!" Test argued.

Rico looked both ways then came to a decision. "Alright then, here is the deal. I'll put him on the attack squad. Therefore he won't be with us when I discuss the plan and stuff,"

"What is the attack squad, sir?" asked Test.

"Nothing. It is made up. But just trust me," Rico replied. He headed back to Seaweed. "Alright Seaweed, welcome to the squad. But let me begin by telling you that you don't play the biggest role in this, rather you are part of the attack squad," Rico paused. "You will fight off any enemies if we are ever under attack,"

"Alright," replied Seaweed. "Thank you,"

* * *

"I have called this emergency meeting because I have come up with a plan. A very good one indeed. It may require the recurring usage of bombs but still, it will work," Rico addressed.

Lake Blue rolled her eyes.

"Now, what is the plan, you may ask? I have discovered the location of Frost thanks to Clyde. And now we are able to possibly stop him and his team. We are going to bomb the Tallest Mountain. If my horrible calculations are correct, because as you may know I didn't get the highest grade in math,"

"Ninety-three," Toasty coughed.

"The snow from the blow should somehow manage to flatten the building and everyone inside. However, if Frost manages to escape, I have a plan indeed. But I will get to that soon." Rico said. "Any questions?"

"None here," said Candence.

"Good. We will begin preparations tomorrow. However, until then, let's get a good night sleep in hopes that nothing goes wrong. We're going to need it for the possible events that may unfold tomorrow,"

* * *

"Rico, Rico!" Henry was waking Rico up.

"Henry? What?" Rico asked, startled. Unlike Toasty, he could wake straight up without wanting to fall back asleep.

"I have woken the others. Toasty is still trying to stay awake. We have a bad situation. Frost has a team up on the hill next to the neighborhood entrances. If we go now, we can get away. Staying and fighting may result in what we don't want." Henry informed.

Rico and Henry arrived at the front hallway where the squad had been assembled.

"Where do we go?" Rico asked.

"My igloo," Icetail said. "It is safe and well-hidden,"

"Alright," Rico replied. "Let's go,"

* * *

Rico and the others went straight to bed when they got to Icetail's igloo. It was very well hidden so that nothing could intrude. Nothing happened during the night. Rico couldn't bear the thought of his igloo being destroyed and Frost's troops searching for him. He ignored the thought and carried on.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is going on?" A very formal looking penguin approached Rico and his squad in Club Penguin Springs.

"I apologize for not asking permission," Rico said. "I am EPF agent Rico1206 of Squad No. 1."

"EPF? Sorry but under Frost's law we cannot allow EPF agents to -"

"Hold up, who are you?" Rico asked the penguin.

"I am the mayor, Flake."

"Ah yes, and perhaps you don't realize that when Club Penguin Springs was established, a law was passed that made Club Penguin Springs an independent area and was not under Club Penguin's rule. Correct?" Rico asked.

"Ah well, yes," the mayor said.

"I don't remember mayor Frost ever repealing that law," Rico said. "Meaning EPF agents are allowed here in the Springs,"

Flake was dumbfounded.

"So, now, let me propose to you what I am doing,"

Rico waddled around and showed Flake what was going on. "I'd like you to order total evacuation of your town."

"What? Why?!"

"My squad and I are planting bombs in the mountain. We don't want to harm your area in any way. I don't think anything major will occur but just in case, please make sure they are safe,"

"Do you have a permit and a warrant for that?"

"Of course," Rico replied.

"Alright," Flake replied. "When should they be out of here?"

"Six hours," Rico replied. "Tell them to take what they need and what they want and that a controlled explosion will be underway,"

"Okay," Flake replied. "Thank you,"

* * *

"How is work going?" Rico asked the others who were working on placing the bombs.

"Great," Bellykid replied.

"I haven't found any problems yet," Emrys replied.

"Are you sure this will work?" Jay asked.

"I can't be sure but I hope so," Rico said. "I'm going to go check out the other end," Rico headed for the other end. He was hoping that none of Frost's men or crew had found out. Thankfully the mountain was close enough away to be hidden.

Rico turned a corner at the end of the mountain that was hidden and away. But before he could move any further, he found Chill. She had her gun out.

Rico didn't know what to say. Had she told Frost? He was hoping she hadn't.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Damn right," Rico said. "And I'm not letting a little girl get in my way,"

"You're so funny," she replied. "But oh! You're not going to make anyone else laugh anymore. I'm about to go tell Frost what you're doing. He will put an end to it for sure," She grinned. "It's the end of the road, Rico."

"Is it?" Rico asked. "Is it?"

"Yes," she said, cocking her gun.

"I've got a belt full of bombs and grenades on me right now and I can easily set them off. I won't be the only one dead,"

Chill froze.

"So are you gonna out that gun down or what?"

Chill slowly put her gun down and rose her hands. Rico got out a gun.

"I've surrendered. What is the gun for?"

"Just in case," Rico smirked.

"You know you won't shoot me," she replied.

Rico fired his gun at her. She fell to the ground.

"W...wwwwhhhhyyyyy?" She hissed out.

"That is to prove to you,"

Then he did it again.

"That is for Gary,"

He did it again.

"That is for Toasty,"

He did it yet again.

"That is for messing with the wrong set of agents,"

And he did it one last time.

"And that is just because I felt like it,"

He didn't even bother to remove the body. He smirked and blew on the edge of his gun. She was dead.

* * *

Every one from the Springs had been removed. Everyone from the area was gone except for those in Frost's building.

Rico was in the Migrator on the edge of the island. He could see the building from a distance. He looked at the others.

"Are you sure stealing the Migrator is a good idea?" Toasty asked.

"Of course," Rico replied. "Only boat I can afford,"

"What?! Rico, you're a millionaire agent. Don't tell me you couldn't afford something better," Henry spoke up.

"Alright guys," Rico said. "Let's begin the countdown,"

Ten seconds. Then the blast would begin.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Rico pushed the big shiny button and the mountain exploded and sent snow in every direction. The building was smashed. Rico was a safe enough distance away that noting came near him.

After five minutes, the mist was gone. Nothing remained of the mountain. The building was flat. But the biggest shock was that Frost, Herbert, and a few others had escaped.

"Sniper!" Rico yelled.

Bellykid tossed him a sniper. The others grabbed their snipers and aimed.

"Hold fire," Rico said. "I got this," He aimed for Herbert. He fired and within seconds, Herbert went down. Frost turned directly towards the boat and pointed.

"Get ready," Rico said.

The goons ran towards the boat but loaded themselves into some other ones. Only these looked fast. And they were.

"Why did you take the slow boat?" Dalekcaan yelled to Rico.

"Part of the plan!" Rico yelled back.

The goons had a big boat and it was fast. It headed for them.

"Boss!" Test yelled. "They're catching up!"

Rico looked back. The boat opened to reveal two sets of missiles. The goons were laughing.

"Get ready to jump!" Rico yelled.

"What?" Emrys yelled back.

The hissing from the missile removal was heard. The missiles were fast.

"JUMP!" Rico shouted. The others ran to the edge and jumped just as the missiles made contact. The boat exploded. Rico and the others were under the water and watched as the speedboat drove over the area the Migrator had been.

Down below, Rico removed his head band. Most of the others removed an article of clothing.

After a while of holding their breaths, they all came to shore.

Rico looked quickly while the others gasped for air. "While I can't confirm it," Rico said. "I think we may have just succeeded,"


	30. Arresting Frost

Dark Days

Chapter 30

_In the last chapter, Rico and the squad allowed Seaweed on the team with high reluctance. Rico informed them of his plan and then they put it into action._

It didn't take long for the squad to return to shore. When they all went back to Icetail's igloo, the first thing Rico did was dry his head band.  
"This is the important business you were talking about?" Toasty asked.  
"Yes. It certainly is!" Rico replied.  
Toasty rolled her eyes and strolled away.  
The others did what they could in their free time. Rico alerted them a meeting would be held soon and it eventually was.  
"Alright," Rico said, adjusting his head band. "It appears that we have possibly succeeded Frost as well as we have killed Herbert,"  
"And Chill," Toasty added.  
"And how'd you know that?" Rico asked.  
She pointed to her head which meant "vision".  
Rico nodded and continued. "But I can't confirm that we did. And that is what I'd like for us to do,"  
"What do you mean?" asked Dalekcaan.  
"Simple. I'd like someone or someones to fly up in a jet pack and see if you can see if anything,"  
"Old school, eh?" Bellykid asked.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that,"  
"I'll do it," Henry spoke up. "I can do it without being seen,"  
"So can I," Icetail said.  
"Icetail, I have great confidence that you can do it indeed," Rico said. "But I believe perhaps we should give this one to Henry. We need you and we can lose Henry if push comes to shove,"  
"Alright," Icetail replied.  
Henry left the room and brought his materials and such. He strapped on his jetpack and left.  
"Now what is the plan for while he is gone?" Bellykid asked.  
"I am not sure. We await Henry's announcement. If anything, he can explain that he didn't go with us if he gets caught." Rico said.  
Henry's announcement came quickly, a big surprise to them.  
"I've found them," Henry said. "And boy are we lucky,"  
"What happened?"  
"They're leaving the island. All of the remaining ones. Frost, his crew, y'know. They're headed away from the Lighthouse - in the direction that Rockhopper leaves and returns." Henry paused. "Speaking of Rockhopper, he is angry. He doesn't know where his boat is. P'raps you should explain..."  
"Okay, okay," Rico said. "Now we have to figure out where they are headed,"  
"And I know the answer," Henry shouted through the phone. "Shipwreck Island!"  
"What? Why would they want to go there? And how do you know that?"  
"An expert criminal can't even be found packing explosives into a mountain now, eh?" Henry replied. "I don't know why they are heading that way but that is where they are headed."  
"Henry. Get back here and we will begin to negotiate our next plan," Rico ordered.  
"I'll be right there," Henry hung up.  
"These, my friends, are submarines," Rico strolled through an underground weapon base he owned in a hidden mine tunnel.  
"What? You have a cache of submarines stored away? What purpose do they serve?" Test asked.  
"This is a purpose," Rico pointed out. "And anyhow, I have the advanced stuff. Standard issue. What if the island is ever attacked by - oh, say, for instance - polar bears."  
"Yeah right," murmured Emrys.  
"I like to stay ahead of the plan. I keep these in case anyone needs to flee."  
"And this is how we are gonna get to Shipwreck Island?" Jay asked.  
"Yes," Rico said. "We lost our source of boatage,"  
"Boatage?" Lake Blue asked.  
"Yeah. A word. I invented it on the spot," Rico opened the door to a sub. It was quite roomy inside.  
"Roomy," Icetail mumbled.  
"Alright," Rico said. "If I somehow managed to calculate correctly, we may arrive within two hours. That is, if we have a plan and a map to show us what to do,"  
"Oh, oh!" Dalekcaan removed a map from his pocket.  
"You have a map of Shipwreck Island in your pocket?" Rico asked, confused.  
"Yes," Dalekcaan replied. "Don't you?"  
"Uh..." Rico said. "Sure,"  
"How are you so sure this is going to work?" Seaweed asked.  
"Ah, yes, see - that's the thing, I am actually not sure it will!" Rico answered.  
"Far enough," Seaweed replied.  
They all gathered around a table in the sub and laid out the plan.  
"Alright, well, if I didn't know any better, I would say they are headed into the Hall of the Viking Lords," Rico said. "Great place to hide."  
"Okay, and?"  
"If we split into three groups and surround the place, I'm sure we will see a surrender,"  
"You're sure?"  
"No," Rico answered. "In fact, only 41% of me says we will succeed."  
"Okay then riddle me this..." Toasty said. "Where do we put the sub to get out?"  
"Ah well," Rico said. "Perhaps at the back of the hall. Behind it. Great spot with lots of trees."  
"Alight," Emrys said. "We've covered the basics but what do we do if they don't surrender? Do we surrender?"  
"Rule number one..." Rico paused. "Never surrender to your enemy."  
"But wait, wouldn't Frost be breaking rule number one because he is surrendering to us and we are his enemy and...?"  
"Who said Frost was going to surrender?" Seaweed asked. "He's very finicky."  
"We'll try our hardest and if we don't succeed, then we don't succeed. Force is what we will use. We will need a few of you to stay here and man the sub," Rico said.  
"I'll do it," Lake Blue spoke up.  
"Alright. Anyone want to stay with her?"  
"I will," Agent Test replied.  
"Great," Rico said. "Alright. Are there any questions?"  
No one raised their flipper nor spoke.  
"Alright. I'll take us to Shipwreck Island. You all just chill back here and make sure you're ready,"

* * *

Rico headed for the control room as the others scattered. They randomly spread out.  
"Alright let's see if I still know how to work this thing," Rico shifted the controls around. "What am I thinking?" He reached below the control panel and opened a cabinet. He pulled out an instruction book for the sub.  
"How to Control a Sub For Idiotic Penguins," Rico mumbled the title to himself. He opened it up and saw one of his spare head bands inside. It had the number seventy-two written on it.  
"Hey, I thought I lost you, number seventy-two. Eh, well, at least I found you." He grabbed it and slid it on his head so that he wouldn't lose it.  
After several minutes of trying to operate the sub, Rico finally got things going. It took about thirty minutes to arrive at Shipwreck Island. It took an extra ten to find the spot that they were going to unload it. But Rico finally found it and he got things together.

* * *

"We're here," Rico came and found the squad asleep and all over the place. He looked at the tired squad sternly. "I didn't want to have to do this," he murmured as he grabbed his phone. He set his sound to loud and hit the siren button.  
That did it. The entire squad woke up and yelled and had no idea what was going on.  
"We're sinking!" Toasty yelled, not knowing what was going on because she was half asleep.  
"What the heck happened?" Bellykid asked.  
"I should be asking you all the same thing." Rico said. "You all fell asleep on me."  
"Wait wait. Who's driving the sub?" Icetail asked.  
"No one. We're here."  
"Already? I was in the midst of an awesome dream!" Emrys shouted.  
"We need to hurry and get out there before anything goes askew," Rico said.  
"Alright alright just give me time to get my bearings together." Henry said.

* * *

After about five minutes, the squad was ready and had everything they needed to get the surrender they needed.  
"Alright. Test. Lake Blue. Don't open the door to anyone but us," Rico ordered. "If we need assistance, we will call you. If you need assistance then you do the same."  
"Okay," the two replied.  
Rico and the squad stealthily climbed out of the sub (it had been brought above water) and stayed behind the Hall of the Viking Lords.  
"Alright. We need to split up into three groups," Rico said. "Icetail, I want you in charge of one, and Dalekcaan, I want you in charge of one."  
The others went with the leaders they chose. Rico went independently.  
"What about three groups?" Bellykid asked.  
"Ah whatever. Two and then me." Rico replied.  
"Alright. Where will you be?" Emrys asked.  
"I'll be on the top of the hall," Rico said.  
"What?" Dalekcaan asked. "That's kind of uh..."  
"Insane?" Jay asked.  
"Look. We need to surround them, right? And what better way than to get the left, right, and the top?"  
"Okay I hope you know what you're doing," Dalekcaan replied.  
Rico stood atop the Hall of the Viking Lords. He could see the left and the right sides where both groups waited for the signal from Rico to attack.  
Rico set down a giant speaker and grabbed a megaphone. He grabbed a mini version or the Switchbox 3000. He pushed one of the buttons that he added by himself. It made a helicopter sound and was made louder by the speaker. Rico grabbed his megaphone. The others looked at him in shock.  
"What is he -?"  
"He's gonna blow our cover,"  
"Why must he be so...?"  
"Idiot,"  
"Frost Flake - this is the EPF/PSA. Come out with your flippers up. We have your entire area surrounded and have the right to do any unnecessary actions if needed!"  
They all waited but raised their weapons slowly just in case. They were on the edge of their invisible seats.  
Finally, Frost came out. He raised his flippers and got down. The others waited for Rico's signal. Rico gave a "no" signal to both groups and jumped down himself as they waited for what to do.  
Rico approached Frost and patted him down, removing every weapon by himself. He had thirty-seven weapons in total. Not even Rico had that many.  
They both didn't say a word. Rico grabbed Frost and stood him up. He signaled the others over. They approached quickly.  
"Where's Gary?" Rico said to Frost.  
"In there. But you be careful. He isn't what he was." Frost warned.  
"What about your lowli-"  
"They're in there. I ordered them to remove their weapons. Not all may have obeyed. I'd take whoever you can in there." Frost interrupted.  
Rico looked towards his squad. "Go in there. Arrest the lowlife goons. Get Gary. Get back here." He looked back at Frost. "And I'm not going anywhere."  
Frost nodded.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, goons started to file out and the squad returned with not a single cut or bruise. It seemed they went down without a fight. Gary wasn't with them.  
"Where was he?" Rico asked.  
"He wasn't in there."  
"Frost," Rico turned to Frost. "Where is he?"  
"I couldn't tell you anymore. He could be anywhere on the island."  
Rico believed him and turned back to the squad. "If he is here then we will leave him. We can come back eventually."  
"We can't leave Gary! We need him!" Bellykid protested.  
"We have to," Icetail replied. "As much as it pains me, we can come back."  
Rico started back for the sub and so did the others, each with three goons.  
They found the sub after a few minutes of waddling. Rico kept one flipped on Frost and used the other to knock on the sub door.  
"Test, Lake Blue. We're back," Rico shouted.  
"They're back!" Test said.  
"Whoa whoa whoa wait just a second there, Test." Lake Blue said. "They might not be our squad."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Frost could have nabbed the squad, questioned them, and came here and want to nab us,"  
Rico rolled his eyes. He pulled out his phone and called Lake Blue.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Hey Lake Blue - could you uh - help a friend out and uh, OPEN THE DOOR!?"  
"Oh right, sorry!" She came to the door and opened it. "That was fast,"  
Everyone slowly was loaded into the sub. The "bad guys" were put in a cell that was locked. Rico headed for the control room when something caught his attention. Rico heard a knock on the top door. He headed for it and opened it. He was surprised to find Gary.  
"Agent! What the heck happened? I was penguin-napped by a bunch of bad penguins and they -"  
"Gary, why don't you come on in. We're kind of uh, busy, but uh - you can explain everything when we get back to the island,"  
"Most certainly," Gary climbed in and headed into the main room where the others quickly greeted him. They were extremely excited to see him.  
While they celebrated his return, Rico headed back to the control room.  
"It appears our work here is done," Rico smirked as he started up the sub.


	31. More to It Than You Think

Dark Days

Chapter 31

_Well…after a two and a half month hiatus, I'm back. For *hopefully* a while. This story is far from over. And I am determined to get it done for the loyal readers I might still have. I'll be active yet again in the coming days. _

_In the last chapter, Rico and the entire squad planned out what they were going to do to get Frost and his EPF to surrender. They loaded themselves into subs that Rico had stored away a while back. They headed to Shipwreck Island where they surrounded Frost in the Hall of the Viking Lords. They forced him to surrender without having to fight. When they all arrived at the sub, Gary had stowed upon them…good as new. They all reunited themselves and headed back for Club Penguin._

Rico looked into the monitor that showed the submarine's location toward Club Penguin, their destination.

"One more hour and this should be over," Rico mumbled. He put it on 'cruise control' (I sound like an idiot because I don't know A) if subs even have an auto-pilot system and B) what the heck it would be called). He rotated his chair around and got up. He headed for a cabinet.

He opened one of the drawers and got out a folder. As he closed the cabinet, something flew out of it and landed on the floor in a swift motion.

_Must've gotten caught on the folder, _Rico thought. He grabbed it and turned it over. It was a picture. He glanced at it before opening the cabinet and putting it back. Then he stopped.

"Wait just a minute, did I j-?" he opened the cabinet and grabbed the picture. He glanced at it again in amazement. "I…I did…" He rotated his chair back and set the image on top of the folder.

"What is this…when was this…wha…?" he was confused. The image was of him standing next to a penguin in a dark blue coat with a felt blue fedora. Rico stared in horror. It was obviously him and Frost.

"When was this taken…?" he asked himself. He thought back to every moment in his life but could not come up with any conclusions. This was unusual. Rico's sharp memory led him to where he was, for the most part.

He turned back to the file cabinet and opened it. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see a figure in the doorway. It was Toasty. He looked up.

"I see you're handing this very well," she smirked.

"What?"

"We just missed an ice berg by a hair. Glad to see our captain is doing his job,"

"Shut up," Rico turned back to the control panel. He took it off cruise control and went back to steering.

"The others are asleep. It's been a long day. It's already night time."

"I can see that," Rico said as he flashed the sub's lights. He looked through the main window and caught a glimpse of the sky.

"I'd imagine we're not going to just arrive during the night and look like intruders," Toasty said. "I'm gonna go hit the sack, I'd imagine you're going to as well,"

"After what just happened on cruise control? Nope. I guess I'll be up all night."

"Can't you just park it?"

"What if something runs into the sub? Besides, I've got work to do, Toasty," Rico replied.

"Ah, well, whatever. You can do whatever you feel is best." Toasty yawned.

Silence came upon the room for a brief moment. After a bit, Rico broke the silence.

"Hey, you…you wouldn't happen to know anything about Frost…Frost and I being uh…friends?" Rico asked with a gaze on the control panel.

"What?" Toasty asked.

"The photo," Rico pointed a flipper to.

Toasty approached the control desk. She looked at the image on the folder of Rico and Frost.

"What is…what?" she asked, also confused. "That can't be…"

"You're the psychic…can you tell me anything?" Rico joked.

"You know I'm a fake," Toasty said. "And my memory…my memory sucks. How would I remember this?"

"I don't know," Rico replied. "Maybe you took the image,"

"No, why would I be with you and your friends?"

"True," Rico said. "It appears I have more work to do when I get back to the island," Rico yawned.

"Don't stress over it. It isn't anything too important."

"Yes it is," Rico turned his chair.

"Of course it is," Toasty said with an attitude.

"Do you realize it, Toasty? Do you realize that this could change the way this case – and my history with Frost – has gone? What if I am the reason behind this? I could never trust myself. There are many 'what ifs' right now and all of them have to be answered…" Rico said. "Because if I am the cause of the island's destruction, I want to at least know about it."

"Fine. Stress about it. Make more a deal out of it than it-"

"How'd you feel if you were the cause of this?" Rico said in a low voice.

Toasty was speechless.

"Just go…" Rico turned back to the control panel. "You're no more of a help than Nick Masset,"

"Who?"

"JUST GO."

* * *

Rico slowly woke up to the sounds of the others on board. He was startled and shocked that he had fallen asleep while controlling a submarine.

"Agh," he said. He looked at the control panel. "Computer, how many miles from Club Penguin are we?" he asked.

"Submarine 001 is .53 miles from Club. Penguin. Island." The computer said with pauses between 'Club', 'Penguin', and 'Island'.

He looked out the windshield (whatever the windshield on a sub is called). He saw the Lighthouse. He put the sub into full throttle and they sped up to the island. And within ten minutes, they were there.

"Alright, we're here," Rico entered the main room of the sub where the others were. They all had expressions on their faces that weren't good ones.

"What?" Rico asked.

"Rico," said Emrys with a solemn voice. "He's gone."

"Who…?" Rico asked before it hit him.

"Frost," Icetail said.

"And there's a chance he won't ever be back," Toasty added.

_Sorry for such a short chapter. Didn't have my creativity level at 100% yet. I hope the next few chapters will be longer and better and there will definitely be more suspense to come._


End file.
